


Maintenant Chante

by Lokaian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda as his manager, Angst, Connor as a countertenor, Connor has no idea what's happening, Contreténor!Connor, Creepy, Discord: RK1K Server, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hank knows best, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ManagerSadique!Amanda, Markus is here to convert Connor to his debauched life, Non-Consensual Touching, Opera AU, Physical Abuse, RK1000 - Freeform, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Smut, Whump, connor is a sweet boi, opéra UA, rk1k - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaian/pseuds/Lokaian
Summary: Connor est un jeune chanteur d'opéra au visage d'ange dont la vie est strictement dictée par sa manager qui est bien décidée à faire de lui le meilleur contre-ténor du pays. Coûte que coûte.Après s'être enfin installé à Détroit, Connor rencontre Hank, un professeur de batterie dans sa nouvelle école. Hank est un métalleux dans l'âme mais aussi un gros ours en chocolat qui ne peut supporter de voir Connor gaspiller ainsi sa jeunesse. Pour y remédier, il le laisse entre les mains d'un de ses anciens élèves : Markus.Celui-ci saura-t-il faire dévier Connor du chemin droit et sans saveur tracé par Amanda ? Amanda supportera-t-elle de voir Connor se laisser distraire ainsi sans user de représailles ?Spoiler : Amanda la plus vicieuse des connassesNote : ceci n'est PAS une song fic
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 15





	1. Tu es un chanteur Harry

Articulant ses premiers mots avec application, Connor laissa claquer les dentales et referma amoureusement ses lèvres sur les consonnes avant de susurrer le mot suivant, liant les deux d'une faible ondulation de la tête avant d'attaquer une envolée lyrique harmonieusement placée entre deux syllabes. Il aimait et redoutait à la fois cette envolée interminable, le va et vient des archers sur les cordes des violons derrière lui marquant les mesures de cette blanche prolongée au-delà d'une respiration normale. Alors qu'il dévoilait la fin du mot, [à bout de souffle](https://youtu.be/Pms4a0Gih4U?t=93), Connor dût fermer les yeux sur la presque douleur qui le gagna alors que ses poumons rendaient leurs derniers centimètres cubes d'air. L’audience pourrait croire à une marque de passion pour des paroles latines profondes mais Amanda ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher cette faiblesse à la fin du concert.

Ignorant la perspective désagréable de sa fin de soirée et laissant les violons le bercer sur la suite de son interprétation, Connor reprit le couplet en casant méthodiquement ses respirations, offrant à sa voix de contreténor plus de force et réduisant le risque de décevoir Amanda sur une fin de phrase essoufflée. Elle lui reprocherait de ne pas avoir été assez ambitieux, mais il préférait encore cette critique plutôt que devoir se faire pardonner d’avoir commis une faute technique en ne parvenant pas à tenir une note jusqu’au bout – ou pire, la sortir fausse.

Il salua la foule qui l’applaudit chaudement, une fois, deux fois, puis il s’éclipsa dans les coulisses, tandis qu'une autre chanteuse montait sur scène. Déjà, Amanda l'attendait. À la raideur de sa posture, il sut immédiatement qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d’heure et une petite voix perfide lui fit remarquer qu'il l'avait un peu cherché tout de même. Il connaissait cette chanson, Amanda l’entraînait sans relâche depuis des mois. Ce soir aurait dû être facile – surtout à quelques jours à peine du concours d’entrée au prestigieux conservatoire de Detroit.

_ Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te demander ton ressenti, commença Amanda. Tu sais très bien que tu étais bien en deçà de ce qu'il te faudra donner la semaine prochaine.

_ C'est vrai, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai loupé la première envolée, avoua Connor. Ça m'a perturbé pour la suite et je suis resté un peu en retrait.

_ Ça s'est senti.

_ Désolé.

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Qu’il ne dormirait pas encore ce soir.

Le dernier chanteur quitta la scène sur les coups de 22h. Le temps que la salle se vide de ses spectateurs et que le staff remette le théâtre dans son état original, minuit avait sonné.

De son côté, alors que Connor attendait d’un un coin sombre du théâtre, Amanda en avait profité pour sortir manger avec un ami à elle – un ancien élève prodige qui connaissait un succès mondial et auquel elle ne cessait de le comparer : Elijah Kamski.

Démocratiseur du chant baroque et des contre-ténors, Elijah surfait sur le haut d’une vague médiatique sans fin. Malgré sa profession éloignée du grand public, il enchainait plateau de télé après plateau de télé, signant des dizaines d’autographes aux jeunes prépubères en fin d’émission, comme un chanteur de pop. Lors de ses nombreuses interviews, Kamski avait toujours répondu avec un sourire à moitié gêné que l'envie de chanter lui était venue naturellement tout petit, grâce à un environnement familial ouvert et aimant. Les hosts et le public lâchaient sans faute un petit gémissement attendri tandis que, derrière son écran, Amanda bouillonnait.

Connor savait bien que sa manager mourrait d'envie de le voir ajouter une note à son attention, ajouter un ‘c’est aussi un peu grâce à ma professeure de chant au lycée qui m'a dirigé vers un conservatoire prestigieux' mais il se garda bien de lui demander confirmation. L'hommage à ses talents de professeur, comme d'entremetteuse, n'avait jamais eu son demi paragraphe dans un quelconque magazine mais cet outrage ne l’empêchait pas de travailler Kamski au corps lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même ville. Comme ce soir.

C’était la force d’Amanda. Une force froide et insidieuse, continue et entêtée, comme le ruisseau tranquille qui grignote son passage dans la pierre, atome par atome.

Ne pouvant qu’imaginer leur soirée dans un grand restaurant de la ville, Connor de son côté avait attendu que le théâtre soit vide de toute âme, un sandwich à la main et une petite bouteille d’eau achetée à l’épicerie ouverte 24h/24 à quelques pas d’ici. Amanda avait tout vu avec le gardien pour qu’il puisse utiliser la scène après la fermeture. Et personne ne refusait rien à Amanda.

Personne au-dessous d’elle en tous cas. ~~~~

Montant sur la scène d’un pas alourdi par la fatigue, Connor posa le métronome au sol devant lui et se lança dans quelques vocalismes avant de reprendre les premières mesures de la courte pièce de Vivaldi, ces mêmes mesures sur lesquelles il avait buté un peu plus tôt. Demain, il présenterait la pièce à Amanda, impeccable de bout en bout.

Elle arriva à 8h, fraichement coiffée quand sa sieste sur un des sièges de la première rangée l’avait laissé le cheveu poisseux et le costume fripé.

_ Maintenant chante.

Toujours ce même ordre.

Maintenant chante, maintenant tiens-toi plus droit, maintenant va te coucher. Depuis la mort de ses parents et le transfert de sa tutelle à sa marraine, Connor en était arrivé à détester ce mot. Plus encore depuis qu’elle avait réussi à lui faire signer un contrat la liant à lui comme son agent exclusif. Depuis ce jour, comme l’entraineur qui récupère un yearling prometteur mais pas encore au niveau pour gagner sa première course, Amanda le maintenait en place avec une bride serrée et la cravache le long de ses flancs.

L’éternelle injonction était comme un coup sec sur sa croupe.

 _Maintenant_.

Ravalant son agacement qui, il le savait, provenait seulement de son état avancé de fatigue, Connor chanta.

Son interprétation était impeccable, même son cerveau drogué par l’épuisement s’en émerveilla. Son galop souple et efficace, Connor se laissa bercer par sa propre voix, fermant les yeux et oubliant Amanda qui le regardait avec une moue concentrée. Il monta dans les aigus sans peine, malgré sa prise de souffle minimale et les lettres roulèrent sur sa langue comme une série de perles précieuses. Il délivra la dernière syllabe en un souffle à la fois assuré et délicat, avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Un silence l’enveloppa, bizarrement étranger après ces minutes durant lesquelles sa voix avait pris possession de chaque mètre cube de la pièce. Seul sur le devant de la scène, il se sentit nu sous le regard de sa manager qui arrivait à le regarder de haut malgré sa position en contrebas.

_ Maintenant retourne à l’hôtel et va te reposer, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas que ces nuits blanches ressortent sur ton bilan médical de mardi prochain.

Connor prit l’absence de reproche comme le plus beau des compliments qu’elle pouvait lui avoir fait ces derniers temps, et s’exécuta.

Dieu, qu’il détestait ces consultations médicales. Il détestait ces mains froides et brusques qui le poussaient dans une position particulière, ces médecins qui lui donnaient des ordres – ouvre la bouche, monte là-dessus, souffle là-dedans.

Amanda insistait. “Si tu développes quelque chose, il faut pouvoir l’enrayer au plus vite. Les cordes vocales sont une chose fragile.”

Oui, surtout quand on les travaillait au-delà de leurs capacités.

Le médecin nota une légère inflammation qu’il inscrit dans son dossier, insistant de longues minutes pour lui tirer des informations personnelles dont Connor ne voyait pas l’intérêt de lui partager. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. À quoi bon. Il serait certainement en tournée dans une autre ville le mois prochain, un autre médecin survolerait son dossier avant de lui poser les mêmes questions inutiles.

Tout allait bien.

Sortant presque en courant du cabinet médical, Connor enfila sa veste à la va-vite, scrutant sa montre en espérant avoir loupé le passage à l'heure d’hiver. Mais sa petite version personnelle d’Amanda lui fit remarquer d’une voix nasillarde depuis son épaule que les changements d’heure ne se produisaient pas un mardi, et qu’il avait bien une heure de retard. Il dégaina son téléphone aussitôt. Mieux valait prévenir en avance plutôt que de la faire attendre.

La voix d’Amanda lui gela presque l’oreille par sa froideur et il se rua vers le métro, prenant à peine le temps de vérifier le meilleur itinéraire avant de sauter dans la rame.

Amanda avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec le directeur du conservatoire de Détroit, prétextant avoir sous la main _le_ nouveau Kamski quelle mourrait d‘envie de lui présenter. Elle avait d’ailleurs certainement joué la carte de l’ancienne professeure d’Elijah pour attirer l’attention du directeur et le nom de Kamski lui avait laissé de quoi glisser le pied dans la porte.

Amanda n’avait pas besoin de plus pour avoir ce qu’elle voulait.

Le concours d’entrée ne portait que sur la technique des concurrents, leurs talents, et non leurs relations sociales ou leurs origines, mais ça n’empêchait pas Amanda de tisser sa toile et exercer sa pression.

Comme toujours.

Sortant de la bouche de métro avec un air de mangouste paniquée, Connor tenta de prendre ses repères sur la grande place qui s’étendait tout autour de lui. Sur les photos qu’il avait pu voir sur les prospectus du conservatoire, la façade était plutôt reconnaissable avec ses grands murs de brique et ses nombreuses fenêtres encadrées de pierre blanche. Il fit un tour sur lui-même. La place subissait de gros travaux de rénovation, tout comme plusieurs bâtiments en sa périphérie et le cheminement des piétons était canalisé en de larges couloirs faits de palissades recouvertes de pubs toutes plus insignifiantes que les autres. “Detroit fait peau neuve !” lui susurrait une blonde imprimée en grand format.

Mais il s’en foutait bien que Detroit fasse peau neuve ! Il devait trouver ce fichu conservatoire dans les cinq prochaines minutes ou Amanda allait le crucifier sur place !

Un rien angoissé, le jeune chanteur se dirigea au hasard sur sa gauche, en direction d’un grand bâtiment dont la façade était recouverte d’un échafaudage sur toute sa hauteur. Arrivé au pied, les palissades lui indiquèrent “pour vous, l’hôtel de ville fait peau neuve !” et il rebroussa chemin en jurant dans sa barbe - c'est lui qui allait faire peau neuve, une fois qu'Amanda la lui aurait arrachée. Le prospectus lui indiquait seulement Hart Plaza, sans aucun numéro, sans plan d’accès.

Et mince.

Il allait sortir son téléphone pour chercher la position exacte avec son GPS quand une silhouette de musicienne, une caisse de guitare dans le dos, lui fit relever la tête.

_ Excusez-moi !

La jeune femme se retourna sous l’interpellation et Connor marqua un temps d’arrêt devant l'expression agacée qui lui faisait face. Le GPS aurait peut-être été moins dangereux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pardon, s’excusa Connor en forçant sa bouche à coopérer sans trémolo. Je cherche le conservatoire de Détroit.

_ J’ai une tête à aller au conservatoire ?

_ Je… c’est juste que.

_ C’est de l'autre côté de la fontaine.

Il se retourna pour suivre l'axe du bras que la jeune femme avait levé aussi bien pour lui indiquer la direction que par exaspération. Elle le rabaissa vite et Connor réalisa avec horreur que la fontaine était presque à l'autre bout de la place. Il se retourna pour la remercier malgré la mauvaise nouvelle mais celle-ci avait déjà repris son chemin, s’éloignant d'un pas vif en marmonnant quelque chose comme 'putain de touristes'.

Imaginant déjà l'air réprobateur de sa manager, Connor traversa la place en courant. Amanda mettait toujours ses reproches et attaques incisives en sourdine lorsqu'ils étaient en bonne compagnie, de façon à maintenir l’illusion d’être la parfaite manager d'un poulain exemplaire. Mais quand arrivait leur retour à leur hôtel, Amanda lui remettait les pendules à l’heure avec plus d'acharnement qu'une hyène sur une carcasse fraîche.

Lorsque l'assistante du directeur Fowler le fit rentrer dans le bureau, il trouva Amanda installée au coin du bureau, ses coudes en appui sur le bois massif afin offrir un angle de vue optimal au directeur sur son téléphone. Sans nul doute Amanda lui montrait-elle la vidéo d'une de ses nombreuses auditions, et si dans cette position elle donnait l'occasion au directeur de se rincer l'œil sur son décolleté, ce n'était que pur hasard.

Elle se redressa promptement en convertissant habilement son agacement en un 'ah' soulagé.

_ Ah, Connor ! Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m’inquiéter !

_ Pardon il y a eu un accident sur ma ligne de métro.

Deux pouvaient mentir.

Le directeur, un afro-américain dans la quarantaine, avec une carrure plutôt imposante, le salua avec une poignée de main ferme. Connor répondit avec un sourire réservé mais cordial, même s'il savait déjà comment la conversation allait se dérouler. 'Une voix et un visage d'ange, et une manager dévouée. Tu vas aller loin ! Ça serait un comble de laisser passer un élève aussi prometteur. J'espère que l'audition ne sera qu'une formalité.’

Même si le conservatoire ouvrait sa formation musicale avancée à une dizaine de jeunes artistes classique, les cours approfondis sur l'instrument de prédilection (dans son cas, la voix) étaient des cours particuliers. Même si d'autres artistes seraient admis avec lui, il devait être le seul vainqueur dans sa catégorie à la fin des auditions. Le directeur pouvait lui donner son vote, le reste du jury restait à convaincre.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans une salle isolée du reste de la cantine, et Connor s'efforça de s'enthousiasmer pour les conversations en cours alors qu'il regardait Amanda tisser sa toile sans même que sa victime ne s'en aperçoive. Un contact de la main du directeur au cours d'une histoire, un frôlement de pied alors qu’elle changeait de croisement de jambes : des contacts furtifs et insignifiants qui marchaient redoutablement bien sur les hommes de cette tranche d’âge. Le pauvre n'avait aucune chance. Il lui mangerait dans la main d’ici ce soir, et saurait argumenter avec véhémence en sa faveur lors de la délibération du jury, la volonté d’Amanda s’exprimant au travers de sa bouche aussi efficacement que si elle l’avait assis sur ses genoux et inséré une main dans-

Vaguement dégouté par l’image que son cerveau venait de lui présenter, Connor s’excusa de la table, son appétit soudain envolé.

Après une visite du conservatoire, Connor abandonna Amanda et Fowler afin de reprendre le fil de sa routine obligatoire - routine que cet entretien et la visite médicale de ce matin avaient totalement chamboulée. Il n’abordait jamais ses deux heures de cardio avec joie mais l’idée de se retrouver seul sur son tapis de course, sans avoir à subir les reproches de sa manager ni assister à sa manipulation outrancière, allégea sa démarche. Il leur avait à peine tourné le dos qu’Amanda l’interpela.

_ Connor, tu m’attendras pour manger ce soir ?

Le point d’interrogation était pour la forme, pour Fowler qui buvait toujours ses paroles comme du petit lait, s’émerveillant de leur relation symbiotique en un petit ‘aaw’. Connor de son côté traduisit sans peine la promesse d’une conversation douloureuse lorsqu’elle rentrerait.

Amanda n’avait jamais laissé de marque sur sa peau – trop incriminant. Les mots, aussi affutés fussent-ils, ne laissaient jamais de trace, et c’est cette arme là qu’elle utilisait sans relâche, ses paroles le guidant dans son ascension, vers la gloire, comme le bâton du berger sur le flanc d’une brebis qui se disperse. Les jours les plus durs, elle pouvait aussi être le border collie refermant ses mâchoires sur ses jarrets.

Connor savait qu’il n’y aurait pas de bâton ce soir.

Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il cracher sur son travail ? Il pensait qu’elle faisait ça pour s’amuser ? Son retard avait nécessité un tel surplus de travail alors que l’affaire aurait dû être dans le sac au bout de quelques minutes. Amanda avait tant baratiné ce porc bedonnant qu’elle en avait la gorge sèche.

_ Maintenant sers-moi un verre et va t’entrainer pour le concours. Je ne veux pas t’entendre t’arrêter avant 23h.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre de son airBnB du moment, il s’exécuta, ignorant les coups de pieds insistants des voisins du dessus. Leur rage n’était rien comparée au courroux de sa manager.

Il se réveilla le jour du début des épreuves avec un mélange de soulagement et d’anticipation. Après ces trois jours d’épreuves, Amanda se focaliserait seulement sur qui manipuler pour trouver une salle prestigieuse dans laquelle il pourrait se produire le weekend. Ils loueraient enfin un appartement fixe, sa routine de travail serait diversifiée par les différents cours, et il pourrait enfin toucher son violoncelle sans voir Amanda l’interrompre d’un regard noir car, lui crachait-elle, ça ne lui rapporterait aucun point au concours.

Lorsqu’Amanda avait jugé sa voix plus remarquable que ses talents de violoncelliste et la concurrence moins rude dans le milieu des contre-ténors, tout son entrainement s’était articulé autour du chant et rien que le chant. Il n’en demeurait pas moins un très bon musicien et prenait presque plus de plaisir à faire glisser l’archer contre les cordes du violoncelle de sa mère que de chanter avec le plus bel orchestre du pays.

Les écrits furent une formalité qu’il passa avec diligence, visant le sans faute – autant pour se placer en tête des quelques chanteurs qu’il avait pu repérer dans le groupe que pour s’épargner le fait de devoir justifier ses erreurs après d’Amanda.

Il entra dans la salle des oraux avec une pointe de nervosité, la pièce ridiculement grande pour si peu de public. Les jurys étaient tous installés dans la fosse destinée à l’orchestre et il ne manqua pas les messes-basses envoyées par le directeur à ses collègues. Le travail d’Amanda était dangereux. Un peu trop de zèle et son cirage de pompes devenait flagrant, démasquant leur combine et nourrissant une amertume qui pouvait le mettre aussi facilement sur la touche.

Le directeur lui envoya un sourire sincère et l’invita à prendre place sur le devant de la scène d’un geste de la main et une voix sans inflexion.

_ Nom et œuvre interprétée, s’il vous plait.

_ Connor Jarosky, ‘Cum Dederit’ de Vivaldi.

_ Nous t’écoutons.

Des hauts parleurs crachouillèrent l’enregistrement sur lequel il avait l’habitude de s’entrainer et Connor ferma les yeux pendant l’introduction de la mélodie par les violons. Il n’y avait rien de compliqué, il n’y avait pas plus de monde dans la salle que son concert du mois dernier. Tout allait bien. Les violons ralentirent et il inspira profondément avant de laisser sa voix remplir la pièce de ses notes claires. Comme l’aigle sur une colonne d’air chaud, il prit son envolée lyrique, libre, glissant au travers de la pièce comme si son corps ne pesait plus rien, comme si chacun des atomes de son être était soufflé par la musique, comme le sable dans le désert.

Il flotta pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rouvrir les yeux, sans savoir vraiment ce qu’il avait chanté, ni comment il avait interprété le morceau. Le regard enjoué du directeur suffit à le rassurer et il quitta la pièce sous les félicitations du jury.

La lettre arriva deux semaines plus tard. Il la trouva ouverte sur la table basse en rentrant d’une excursion en ville pour son violoncelle. Il prit l’absence de reproches dès son entrée dans l’appartement pour une bonne nouvelle. Le reste de la lettre confirma ses soupçons et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Amanda l’interpella depuis la cuisine.

_ Maintenant, on va pouvoir sérieusement travailler à faire décoller cette carrière. Tâche d’être exemplaire et écoute ton professeur de chant comme s’il était Dieu incarné. Tu entends ?

_ Oui Amanda.

Il savait bien où elle voulait en venir. Kamski avait fait une percée fulgurante dans le monde de l'Opéra grâce à une voix remarquable, une prestance notable et une jeune professeure complètement sous ses charmes qui l’avait sponsorisé dans tous les conservatoires du pays. Les rumeurs laissaient entendre que Kamski et son ancienne professeure étaient toujours ensemble. Cependant, Connor avait aperçu le professeur de chant dans le jury. Il était prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour sa carrière, mais pas à battre des cils devant un quarantenaire à la calvitie avancée et au cheveu gras.

Il commença les cours le mois suivant, callant ses nouveaux horaires à son emploi du temps habituel. Sa classe était plutôt hétéroclite mais il ne parvint à tisser de lien avec aucun de ses camarades. Une partie de lui s’interrogea sur son avenir, s’il n’arrivait même pas à intéresser des passionnés de musique mais sa version miniature d’Amanda reporta son attention sur le tableau d’une tape à l’arrière du crâne. Peu importait sa capacité à papoter entre les cours, pour tout ce qu’il en savait, ses camarades ne lui parlaient pas parce que son talent les impressionnait. Deux étudiants rigolant en sa direction le firent lourdement douter des paroles de mini-Amanda mais il obéit tout de même à son ordre, recopiant assidûment les notes écrites sur le tableau blanc sans se soucier de ses voisins.

Tout allait bien.

À la recherche d’une salle vide pour y faire ses gammes journalières, Connor parcourut plusieurs étages fraichement rénovés avant de trouver une aile presque déserte aux salles sans noms, loin de la foule et de ses regards moqueurs. Frappant délicatement sur la première porte venue, Connor n’obtint aucune réponse et poussa lentement la poignée pour dévoiler une vieille salle de cours. Il allait refermer la porte derrière lui quand une voix rauque le fit sursauter.

_ Si tu cherches une salle pour faire la sieste, celle-là est déjà prise.

Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux mi-longs d'un gris argenté, installé les pieds sur le bureau au fond de la salle, un magazine sur les cuisses et des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

_ Pardon, bafouilla Connor en rouvrant la porte. Je cherchais simplement une salle pour faire mes gammes.

_ Reste donc gamin !

Reculant dans la pièce avec confusion, Connor se sentit obligé d’objecter.

_ Je chante assez fort, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

_ Que tu te mettes ici ou la salle d’à côté, ces cloisons ne feront rien pour m’empêcher de t’entendre. Installe-toi, ça me changera de ma playlist.

Pour appuyer son affirmation, l’homme retira ses écouteurs et tripota son téléphone, sans doute pour mettre ladite playlist en pause. Il reprit son magazine en main avant de lever un sourcil interrogatif.

_ Un problème ?

_ Non.

Enfin si, mais il avait déjà refermé la porte et n’avait pas envie de passer pour un idiot en fuyant la pièce.

La tête haute et fais preuve d’assurance, maintenant ! Amanda le lui avait assez répété pour qu’il intègre ce mantra dès que le doute s'immisçait en lui.

Après avoir réalisé ses arpèges en un crescendo régulier face au tableau noir, Connor s’élança dans une courte pièce baroque, empreinte d’une tristesse dans laquelle il se laissa flotter, oubliant vite l’homme qui continuait de lire son magazine dans son dos. Il enchaina sur la pièce qui lui avait valu sa place au conservatoire, réalisant avec bonheur que l’acharnement d’Amanda ne lui avait pas ôté de plaisir de chanter cet air lyrique.

Il termina la séance là-dessus, satisfait, avant de se retourner.

L'autre homme avait la bouche partiellement ouverte sur un mélange de surprise et d'autre chose, que Connor identifia comme de l'effarement.

_ Pardon, c’était trop fort ?

_ Nan, euh. Nan, répondit l’autre homme en fronçant ses sourcils grisonnants. Ce n’est pas la voix que je m’attentais à entendre sortir de ta bouche, c’est tout. L’émotion que tu y mets est poignante. Continue comme ça.

Connor resta interloqué plusieurs secondes, peu habitué à tant d’éloges. Il ravala difficilement et cligna rapidement des yeux, soudain saisit par la peur de se voir fondre en larme devant un inconnu parce que celui-ci lui avait fait un compliment. Ridicule, chuchota une voix acerbe à l’arrière de son crâne.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il en cherchant de quoi dévier la conversation vers un sujet moins gênant. Vous travaillez ici ?

_ En effet.

L'homme s’étira en un bâillement sonore.

_ Et je suis en retard pour mon cours de batterie.

Il roula son magazine sous le bras et sortit de la pièce.

_ À la prochaine, gamin.

Déstabilisé par la rencontre pourtant brève, Connor espérait bien ne pas réitérer l'expérience de sitôt. La semaine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, de toute façon. Entre les cours d’histoire, de langue vivante, de solfège et de chant, Connor peinait à caser tous les intitulés de sa routine en une seule journée. C’était sans compter sur les activités annexes auxquelles Amanda l’avait poussé à s’inscrire et qui l’amenaient souvent à faire une croix sur son déjeuner et l’idée d’une nuit complète. Il dût peser longuement ses mots avant de présenter le sujet à Amanda.

_ Trop de chose à faire ? Kamski a eu le temps de passer un master en informatique en parallèle de sa carrière, tu vas bien pouvoir tenir les deux ans de cette formation et continuer ta routine habituelle, non ?

_ J’ai peur que la fatigue et le manque de repas équilibrés ne me permettent pas d’être au meilleur de ma forme au conservatoire. Je ne voudrais pas entacher le travail collectif qu'il nous a fallu pour que j'arrive ici, par des bâillements intempestifs et des poches sous les yeux.

Il regarda Amanda réfléchir en silence, priant pour qu’elle ne lui suggère pas des vitamines ou du maquillage pour cacher ses cernes.

_ Soit.

Connor retint un soupir soulagé.

_ Merci Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> Petit chapitre pour gentiment mettre en place cet univers alternatif DBH:opera qui traine sur mon pc depuis bien trop longtemps !  
> Pour ceux qui se demandent, l'idée provient de cette vidéo https://youtu.be/Pms4a0Gih4U?t=62. Philippe Jaroussky y est si jeune et si coincé... il m'a immédiatement fait penser à mon good boy Connor. Le rôle d'Amanda était assez logique et vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne fait que s'échauffer. *rire diabolique*  
> rdv au prochain chapitre pour encore plus de hurt&comfort !  
> Des gros poutoux !


	2. 50 shades of sexting

Un sandwich dans le sac, Connor se dirigea de nouveau vers l’aile Ouest presque abandonnée afin de trouver une salle dans laquelle préparer la pièce qu’il chanterait ce weekend à Minneapolis. Il avança à pas feutrés dans le couloir silencieux pendant la pause de midi, fronçant les sourcils devant la porte laissée entre-ouverte. Il y passa la tête.

_ Ah gamin ! Ça fait longtemps, tonna une voix familière. J'ai bien cru que tu m’évitais.

Connor hésita un instant devant la remarque du professeur qui, cette fois-ci, avait les deux pieds au sol.

_ Non. Je… C’est juste que j’avais plusieurs activités en parallèle.

_ Connaissant la débauche de la jeunesse de Détroit, je dirais un apéro-sexe-déjeuner. Mais tu ne m’apparais pas comme le type pour ça.

L’autre homme poursuivit avant même que Connor n’ait eu le temps de s’étouffer sur sa propre salive devant cette suggestion tout à fait improbable.

_ Révision-déjeuner ?

_ Le déjeuner passe généralement à la trappe, j’en ai bien peur.

Les sourcils grisonnants prirent une courbe froncée avant que le professeur ne hausse des épaules.

_ Ma foi, tu m’as l’air débordé. Installe-toi donc vite pour tes gammes.

La tête haute et fais preuve d’assurance, maintenant !

Le lendemain, il trouva de nouveau la porte ouverte mais, alors qu’il allait pour la dépasser, une réalisation l’arrêta dans sa foulée. S'il se mettait dans une autre salle, le professeur l’entendrait certainement et réaliserait que oui, Connor l’évitait. Sa version personnelle d’Amanda le gifla mentalement. Il se tenait debout devant des centaines de personnes en représentation mais un homme assis dans la même salle que lui le faisait paniquer ?

Il poussa la porte et salua ce dernier.

_ Appelle-moi Hank. ‘Monsieur’ me fait me sentir vieux – enfin plus vieux.

La semaine d’après, Hank rapporta un burger pour l’accompagner dans son déjeuner et bien vite Connor passa plus de temps à discuter avec lui qu’à réviser ses morceaux. C'était en particulier vrai le lundi, lorsqu’il revenait d’une représentation à l’autre bout du pays et que la fatigue et des pensées moroses pesaient sur ses épaules.

Hank regardait le nouveau prospectus de l’école avec dégout lorsque Connor s’installa à côté de lui pour manger son sandwich.

_ Pff cette école est devenue plus pompeuse qu’une armée de valets en train d’embrasser le cul de la reine d’Angleterre. Les élèves qui vont être attirés par ce prospectus me sortent déjà par les yeux.

Ronchonnant, Hank mordit dans son burger avec vengeance.

_ Pourquoi ne pas chercher ailleurs ? Je vous entends vous plaindre toutes les semaines.

_ Ça paye raisonnablement bien et personne ne m’emmerde sur les horaires. Et puis il y a un petit côté satisfaisant dans le fait de rembarrer ces petits cons qui m’expliquent comment faire parce “qu’ils l’ont vu sur Youtube”.

Connor ne put retenir un rire amusé devant les guillemets rajoutés dans l’air, avant que le fil habituel de ses pensées ne vienne anesthésier son visage.

_ Tu t’envoles pour quelle ville cette fois, demanda Hank.

_ Los Angeles.

_ Long vol.

_ Oui, mais ça en vaut la peine, Amanda s'est démenée pour que je chante un segment avec un orchestre encensé dans toute l'Europe. Ils ne sont de passage aux Etats-Unis que cette semaine-là.

Il se força à être enthousiaste. Cherchant les points positifs et les présentant à son compagnon de déjeuner, autant pour convaincre le professeur que lui-même.

_ Les orchestres, c’est bien joli mais ça ne te garde pas au chaud en hiver.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes et un haussement de sourcil appuyé pour que Connor comprenne ce à quoi Hank faisait allusion.

_ Mon emploi du temps m’empêche de faire beaucoup de connaissances, alors encore moins trouver une petite amie...

La compagnie des filles de son âge ne lui manquait pas vraiment à vrai dire, mais Amanda veillait tout de même à lui laisser le moins d’opportunités possible d'explorer ce genre de relations. Entre les cours, ses heures de cardio et son entrainement pour la représentation du weekend, il ne lui restait pas plus de quelques heures libres par jour. Il les passait en grande partie dans les transports ou, récemment, avec le professeur Anderson dont la franchise bienveillante était comme un cataplasme sur des marques de fouet.

Hank leva vers lui un sourcil dubitatif, comme s'il attendait une précision ou un aveu. Lorsqu'il ne reçut de Connor qu'un froncement de sourcil, le professeur reporta son attention sur son téléphone en une moue pensive.

_ Tu sais, maintenant que j’y pense. Je connais peut-être quelqu’un qui pourrait te faire sortir de ta routine et te faire rencontrer de nouvelles têtes.

Connor eut un mouvement de recul face à l’idée d’une nouvelle activité sur son planning déjà surchargé.

_ Ça n’est pas nécessaire, vraiment !

_ Crois-moi, à ton âge, c’est nécessaire.

_ J’ai déjà à peine le temps de dormir, alors sortir avec des inconnus dans Détroit...

_ Tu pourrais manger avec lui le midi.

L'idée d'expulser Hank de son emploi du temps lui fit faire la grimace.

_ Et pourquoi pas après les cours ?

_ Ça viendrait toujours empiéter sur mon emploi du temps déjà chargé et je ne saurais le justifier auprès de ma manager.

_ Juste trente minutes après les cours, un jour cette semaine. C'est pas la mer à boire ? Tu pourras toujours dire que le métro est tombé en panne.

Connor regarda son éternel sandwich jambon salade à la recherche d'une raison d'accepter la proposition de Hank. Même s'il pouvait sentir sa routine l'user comme s'il passait sa journée dans des engrenages, l’idée d'en modifier l'agencement le mettait bizarrement mal à l'aise. Il serra son sandwich avec plus de force, dans l'espoir de le voir cracher un conseil, mais celui-ci resta muet, ses deux tranches de pain s'ouvrant partiellement pour lui donner l'air d'un cadavre la bouche ouverte sur un 'aaaaaargh' aussi interminable que silencieux.

Sous les conseils de son jambon-salade, Connor accepta finalement.

Le soir même, un SMS fit vibrer son téléphone alors qu'il se préparait pour se coucher. Sa gorge se noua sous l'anticipation et il regretta presque d'avoir écouté son sandwich.

**[Hey** **Connor ! Hank m'a donné ton numéro en me menaçant physiquement si je ne t'offrais pas un verre cette semaine. Jeudi 18h à l'Eden Bar. Ça te va ?**

**Markus]**

Ses doigts hésitant au-dessus du clavier pendant d'interminables secondes, Connor rédigea une réponse courte et raisonnablement enjouée – alors qu'il se décomposait intérieurement.

Une fois le SMS parti dans les méandres du réseau mobile, il jeta le téléphone sur le lit et s’enfonça sous sa couette avec la ferme intention de ne jamais en sortir.

Le jour fatidique, avec cinq minutes d'avance, Connor pénétra à l’intérieur du bar avec autant de précaution que si la pièce était le repère de lions endormis. Il était fou d'avoir accepté. Peut-être pouvait-il encore faire demi-tour et prétexter une gastro foudroyante. Il se sentait nauséeux, le mensonge ne serait qu'une extension de la vérité.

_ Connor ?

Sursautant visiblement, le jeune chanteur pivota sur lui-même. Il resta interdit, aussi bien par l'interpellation alors qu’il n’avait donné aucun indice à Markus pour l'identifier, que par l'apparence de son chaperon de la soirée. Le visage hâlé du jeune homme était couvert de taches de rousseur, contrastant encore plus avec ses yeux clairs. Il remarqua avec émerveillement que ses yeux étaient vairons, l'un bleu acier et l’autre vert clair. La différence donnait à Markus un regard tout aussi perturbant que fascinant. Son cerveau lui accorda un mot avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

_ Comment ?

_ Hank m'a dit de chercher 'un professeur de latin dans un concert de métal'. Je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire.

Lui non. Il regarda ses vêtements d’un air perplexe. Il avait l'air d'un professeur du collège ?

Le rire de Markus lui fit relever la tête.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es bien mieux habillé qu'un professeur de latin. Enchanté.

Connor serra la main tendue en sa direction avec une pointe d’hésitation, essayant de rassembler quelques neurones pour trouver une réponse adéquate.

_ Enchanté.

_ Enchanté, en effet.

Si on disait de lui qu'il avait une voix d'ange, Markus était le Diable incarné, sa voix suave comme un filet de miel sur du satin. Il l'invita au fond de la salle et Connor ne put rien faire d’autre que le suivre, faible devant la tentation – et seigneur dieu, ce postérieur était bien trop parfait pour être physiquement possible. Il releva les yeux subitement, observant plutôt les épaules larges de son compagnon de déjeuner en se giflant mentalement pour avoir eu de telles pensées.

Une fois leurs fesses respectives assises sur la banquette du vieux pub, Markus commanda une Guinness tandis que Connor se contenta d’un soda avec de la glace – de quoi refroidir son cerveau et les idées impies qu’il semblait si prompt à lui faire endurer.

_ Alors, tu es arrivé quand à Détroit ?

_ J'ai grandi ici, répondit Connor. Mais ça fait seulement quelques semaines que j’y habite de façon permanente.

Markus le regarda, interloqué.

_ Mais Hank m'a demandé de te faire visiter la ville comme si tu y mettais les pieds pour la première fois.

Connor soupira.

_ Mon emploi du temps ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de voir de nouvelles choses et Hank s'est mis en tête d'y remédier.

_ Tu es ministre ou quelque chose du genre ?

Un ministre devait avoir plus de temps libre que lui.

_ J’ai juste une manager un peu trop appliquée à faire décoller ma carrière de chanteur.

Connor voulut rester vague et évita de parler d'Amanda plus que nécessaire mais il comprit rapidement que Markus était lui aussi un grand mélomane et ils s'engagèrent vite dans une conversation passionnée dans laquelle Connor dût recourir à toute sa meilleure volonté pour défendre son compositeur préféré.

_ Oh allez Connor ! A part les _Quatre Saisons,_ on sait très bien que Vivaldi n’a rien composé de probant.

_ Quoi ?! Enfin, ses opéras sont magnifiques !

_ De toute évidence, pas assez pour atteindre le grand public.

_ Le grand public est stupide !

Markus rit de bon cœur.

_ Holà doucement ! Je vois une moustache carrée se dessiner sous ton nez.

Connor gloussa doucement, en baissant les yeux.

_ Pardon, je m’emporte parfois et- MINCE !

Encore une fois, Connor observa sa montre avec horreur, priant de nouveau pour un changement d’heure oublié. Il fouilla son portefeuille et déposa un billet de 20$ sur la table.

_ Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que je file. Merci pour le verre.

Avec ce qu’il avait posé sur la table, c’était plutôt Markus qui aurait pu le remercier pour le verre mais il disparut bien trop vite pour laisser Markus discuter ce détail. Slalomant entre les piétons, Connor volait au travers la foule en direction du métro le plus proche, observant la population autour de lui avec horreur. Les travailleurs faisant la navette boulot-maison avaient déjà laissé place aux groupes de sortie en ville pour se restaurer.

Il était tellement en retard.

Avant d’insérer ses clés dans la serrure, Connor se força à transformer son angoisse en une torpeur fatiguée. Il revenait d’un périple laborieux au travers d’un métro en panne et d’une heure d’attente entre deux stations dans une rame sans ventilation. Voilà la vérité qu’Amanda devait entendre.

Il présenta son excuse avec un soupir, laissant tomber sa besace au sol avant de se déchausser. Lorsqu’il se redressa, Amanda s’était postée droit devant lui. Il réfréna un sursaut devant son air suspicieux.

Elle renifla l’air avant de le gifler violemment.

_ Tu sais bien que je déteste quand on me ment.

_ Je suis désol-

_ J’espère que tu as profité de ton détour dans dieu seul sait quel bar pour te gaver de cacahuètes car c’est bien la seule chose que tu auras ce soir.

Il n’avait rien mangé, à part la vue fascinante des taches de rousseur dansant sur le visage de Markus à chaque sourire.

_ Maintenant disparais de ma vue.

Alors qu’il regardait le plafond avec apathie depuis son lit, sa poche vibra furtivement.

**[J’espère que tu n’as pas eu trop d’ennuis en rentrant. J’ai passé une très bonne soirée.**  
**Ça te dit de remettre ça plus tard dans la semaine ?]**

Sa joue le picotant encore sous la gifle d'Amanda, Connor se résigna à refuser l’offre, aussi tentante soit-elle.

**[Pas plus d’ennuis que je ne sache surmonter. Mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable une nouvelle fois cette semaine. Désolé.]**

Connor eut soudain des scrupules à rebuter Markus si brusquement et une partie de lui trépignait à l’idée de retourner s’asseoir dans ce bar.

**[Mais peut-être la semaine prochaine. Ta culture générale doit clairement être complétée par un peu de Vivaldi.]**

**[Et c’est avec plaisir que je te laisserai me la compléter ;) ]**

Gloussant bêtement devant la formulation fantaisiste de Markus, Connor laissa un sourire niais étirer son visage - et pas une vision d’Amanda, ni la perspective de voir son emploi du temps renforcé, ne parvinrent à le déloger de son visage. Il immortalisa ce sourire en une représentation des plus fidèles malgré sa simplicité.

**[ ^___^ ]**

Lorsqu'il ralluma son téléphone en arrivant à Los Angeles, celui-ci vibra nerveusement pour lui notifier son retour sur le réseau mobile et des tarifs en cours mais un message additionnel illumina son visage fatigué par le vol. Markus lui avait envoyé une photo de ce qui ressemblait à une fosse de concert, noire de monde – et noire tout court, sauf là où les spots de couleurs illuminaient une partie du public. L’angle suggérait que Markus avait pris la photo depuis la scène.

**[Est-ce que Vivaldi mettait autant d’ambiance à ton avis ?]**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Connor profita d’un interlude avant son entrée sur scène pour glisser son téléphone depuis l’arrière d’un drapé afin de prendre en photo le public installé dans la vaste salle de théâtre. Il l’envoya aussitôt à Markus.

**[Peut-être pas autant d’ambiance, mais il attire encore beaucoup de monde. Pas mal pour un type mort il y a plus de 200ans ;) ]**

**[Wow ! Une vraie rockstar. Bonne chance !]**

Ignorant si l’adjectif de rockstar s’appliquait à Vivaldi ou à lui, Connor ne monta pas moins sur scène avec un sourire béat qu'il maitrisa difficilement lorsque la flute traversière ouvrit la pièce en un solo envoutant, espiègle comme le vol d’un moineau. Il sentit ses petites ailes virevolter dans sa cage thoracique et c’est la voix empreinte d’émotion qu’il entama son solo. ‘ _Sol da te, mi dolce amore’_ : une déclaration d’amour baroque et utopique qu’il adressait généralement à une figure abstraite, une héroïne de film en noir et blanc, une rose dans sa coiffure laquée, assise sur un balcon dans sa robe bouffante.

Il se surprit à délaisser ses clichés d’opéra romantiques au profit d’un visage plus hâlé, des yeux vairons observant sa performance avec un sourire malicieux - une personne qu’il savait pourtant à Détroit mais qu’il imagina présente dans la salle nonobstant, dans un des sièges au balcon.

Leur échange par SMS se poursuivit sans relâche durant le weekend, faisant naitre chez lui un sourire incontrôlable à chaque lecture, ce qu’Amanda ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_ Si tu ne lâches pas ton téléphone, je le jette par la fenêtre.

Restant sous les radars aiguisés de sa manager autant que possible, Connor repoussa à contrecœur son rendez-vous avec Markus la semaine suivante. Aussi, la semaine d’après, lorsqu’un mémo leur indiqua que leur professeur d’histoire était malade pour au moins 5 jours, son portable se matérialisa dans sa main avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir, ses doigts trouvant la messagerie intuitivement.

**[Je finis à 14h aujourd’hui. Tu fais quelque chose ?]**

**[Je serais en répétition avec le groupe, passe nous voir.]**

Avant qu’il ne puisse faire marche arrière, Markus lui envoya l’adresse.

**[À tout à l’heure ;) ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank le papa-poule a joué son rôle de match-maker, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que nos deux musiciens nous fassent des Chocapic :p  
> Oh mais que vois-je à l'horizon ? Quel est ce nuage sombre et menaçant ?  
> Amanda?  
> *Rire machiavélique*  
> A la prochaine !   
> Des gros poutoux


	3. 50 shades more sexted

Trépignant d’impatience et d’angoisse, Connor considéra longuement l’idée de sécher la petite heure de langue vivante de 13 à 14h et d’inviter Markus à déjeuner avant sa répétition. Devant la possibilité de voir son séchage de cours dévoilé à Amanda, le jeune chanteur se résigna à rester au conservatoire jusque 14h. Quand il retrouva Hank dans leur salle habituelle, son aura dût trahir sa déception car Hank l’interpela à peine la porte ouverte. 

_ Eh gamin, pourquoi cette tête d’enterrement ? 

_ Rien. 

Il ne fallut à Hank pas plus de deux minutes avant de lui faire cracher le morceau. 

_ Bon sang, Connor. C'que tu peux être borné. 

Après lui avoir confisqué son sandwich, Hank sortit son téléphone et scrolla quelques secondes dans son répertoire avant de placer l’appareil à son oreille – devant un Connor médusé. Il n’oserait pas, si ? 

_ Hey Markus, c’est Hank. Tu as déjà mangé ? Non ? Parfait. Je suis avec Connor, il vient juste d’apprendre que son cours de 13h avait été annulé lui aussi, tu penses pouvoir lui garder une place au Chicken Feed ? 

Épouvanté par l’idée de sécher les cours, Connor s’y opposa vivement mais Hank l’ignora d’un mouvement de main. 

_ Je te l’envoie de suite. Merci, toi aussi. Bye ! 

Hank raccrocha, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. 

_ Hank ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher les cours ! 

_ Bien sûr que si. Qui a besoin de cours d’allemand, de toute façon ? 

_ Si Amanda l’apprend, je suis _mort._

___ _‘_ _Si_ _’_ elle l’apprend. 

_ Elle le saura un jour ou l’autre, dans un bulletin de note ou à une réunion ! 

_ Bon sang Connor, relax. J’irai voir ton prof et ça sera comme si tu étais en classe. 

À moitié rassuré, mais comprenant vite que Hank le trainerait jusqu’au restaurant s’il le fallait, Connor capitula et plia ses affaires pour rejoindre le Chicken Feed au plus vite. Il s’éclipsa du conservatoire en longeant les murs, son cœur résonnant à ses tempes sous la peur de se faire interpeller par qui que ce soit. À quelques blocs de l’école, il sentit l’impatience de retrouver Markus prendre progressivement le relais sur la maitrise du tempo de son palpitant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le restaurant, Connor parvenait tout juste à maitriser sa respiration. Il aperçut Markus au travers la vitrine et son cœur marqua un temps d’arrêt devant le sourire que celui-ci lui adressa lorsqu’il le repéra. 

_ Hey Connor ! 

Markus l’enlaça brièvement avant de s’éloigner – sans pour autant lui rendre sa liberté. S’il avait pu être neutre à leur premier rendez-vous, Markus était désormais bien plus tactile et il le garda à distance constante d’une main innocente posée sur l’omoplate du jeune chanteur. Par-dessus le hululement hystérique des cellules de son épaule qui fondaient littéralement sous la chaleur de Markus, Connor dut se faire violence pour comprendre la question envoyée à son encontre. 

_ J’étais déjà heureux au premier SMS mais l’appel de Hank a illuminé ma journée. Qu’est-ce qui a pu causer autant de bonnes nouvelles ? 

_ Un prof malade d’abord, expliqua Connor après s’être éclairci la voix. Et puis Hank a décidé que mon cours d’allemand restant ne servait à rien. Il l’a plus ou moins rayé de mon emploi du temps. 

Markus explosa de rire devant la confession et retira sa main de l’épaule du jeune chanteur. 

_ Ah sacré Hank ! Non pas que je m’en plaigne. Tu veux manger quoi ? 

Arrachant ses yeux à la contemplation du sourire en face de lui, Connor parcourut le menu affiché au-dessus du comptoir attentivement avant de faire son choix sur un wrap. Lorsqu’il déballa son déjeuner, Connor réalisa soudain qu’il mourrait de faim et regretta ne pas avoir pris une portion de frites à coté comme l’avait fait Markus. 

_ Je te laisserais piocher dans les miennes. À une condition. 

_ Laquelle ? 

_ Je veux t’entendre chanter, juste pour moi. 

Regrettant presque d’avoir mordu à pleines dents dans son déjeuner juste avant que Markus ne lui réponde, Connor mâcha longuement - tout en essayant de ne pas s’étouffer. 

_ Tu peux tout aussi bien regarder sur YouTube, dévia le jeune homme. Je suis sûr qu’Amanda y a posté tous mes concerts de ces cinq dernières années. 

_ Je préfère la musique en live, rétorqua Markus en s’accoudant sur la table avec un air prédateur. Et Hank m’a dit qu’il y avait droit presque tous les jours. Je suis un peu jaloux. 

Baissant les yeux sur son déjeuner, Connor sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues devant le regard insistant de Markus qui savourait ses frites d’une façon tout à fait indécente. 

_ J’imagine que c’est un échange plutôt raisonnable, concéda Connor, à court d'arguments. 

Après s’être débarrassé de la sauce sur ses doigts en un suçotement sonore, Markus lui tendit sa barquette de frites avec un sourire taquin. 

_ Marché conclu ? 

Observant avec méfiance la barquette en plastique suspendue au-dessus de la table, Connor put difficilement ignorer la petite voix qui lui murmurait sa mise en garde. Il était peut-être en train de passer un pacte avec le diable sans le savoir. Une image de salle enflammée, de corps en sueurs et de liens de cuir lui traversa l’esprit et il se saisit de la première frite avec fébrilité et une pointe d’empressement. Si ça voulait dire souffrir sous ces délicieux doigts de guitariste, alors peut-être que la torture serait supportable. 

_ Marché conclu. 

Laissant un sourire malicieux étirer ses lèvres, Markus repris la dégustation de son déjeuner. 

L’endroit où Markus et son groupe répétaient était un vieux théâtre désaffecté dont les lettres rouillées sur la façade indiquaient ‘Jéricho’ - même si le 'e' ne semblait plus en avoir pour très longtemps. En rentrant dans le vieux bâtiment en brique, Connor constata avec émerveillement que celui-ci, au lieu d’être converti en squat délabré, s’était vu réapproprié par un groupement improbable d’artistes et le mélange hétéroclite lui laissa soudain l’impression de rentrer dans le ventre d’une bête mystique. 

Une grande fresque recouvrait presque entièrement la brique sur deux pans de mur, délimitant en couleurs vives ce qui devait être le coin des artistes peintres. Une dizaine de chevalets étaient stockés dans ce coin coloré, entourés par des toiles de toutes tailles et des draps tachés de peinture séchée. Dans l’autre angle, de grands portants à vêtements pliaient à moitié sous le poids des costumes pressés les uns contre les autres, les velours et froufrous alignés sur des cintres dépareillés. 

Le mur du fond, peint en noir comme s'il avait essuyé une violente explosion, avait été aménagé en une scène de musique moderne, deux énormes enceintes en délimitant l’espace latéral tandis qu’une troisième, plus petite, fixait la limite du devant de la scène. Dans la forêt de pupitres, micro et autres instruments tout juste contenus, accroupie sur la gauche de la scène, une grande blonde s’affairait à trouver le bon câble de façon à connecter une guitare électrique. Une caisse claire sonna et c’est seulement alors qu’il remarqua le grand brun assis derrière la batterie, sa peau rendue presque complètement noire par la pénombre. A sa gauche, un blond à la peau blafarde pianotait sur un clavier numérique – c’est lui qui les remarqua en premier. 

_ Oh Markus, te voilà. On commençait à s’inquiéter ! 

Il est vrai que Connor avait été un peu lent pour finir son déjeuner, mais il blâmait entièrement Markus. 

Connor aurait fini en rien de temps, si seulement Markus n’avait pas fait dérailler le fil de ses pensées en venant se débarrasser du surplus de gras sur ses doigts en les suçant toutes les 30 secondes. Au bout de la dixième fois, Connor l’avait presque imploré d'utiliser une serviette mais sa protestation avait été immédiatement tuée dans l’œuf par une chose grognant dangereusement en lui, un dragon tiré de son sommeil, soufflant son haleine infernale au fond de ses entrailles. Connor avait eu beau essayer d’éteindre l’incendie en sirotant avidement son soda, rien n’avait pu noyer les braises rougeoyantes de sa libido. 

C’est seulement lorsqu’ils avaient rejoint l’air frais de la rue que le jeune chanteur été parvenu à se défaire de certaines images tout à fait indécentes et parfaitement inavouables. Si sa peau avait perdu de sa fébrilité, il pouvait cependant encore sentir la respiration rauque du dragon ronronnant de contentement alors qu’il se laissait guider par Markus et son postérieur divin au travers de Détroit. 

Oui leur retard était entièrement de la faute de Markus. 

Mais, ne pouvant le crier trop fort, Connor choisit de prendre le blâme à sa place. 

_ J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit de ma faute. Je suis arrivé en retard pour manger. 

_ Depuis quand tu fais guide touristique, Markus ? 

Surpris par la question, Connor reporta son attention sur la blonde accroupie près de l'enceinte. Son visage renfrogné lui revint en mémoire immédiatement. C’était la même femme qui lui avait indiqué sa route sur Hart Plaza plusieurs semaines de ça. 

_ Connor n'est pas un touriste, North. 

_ C'est pas l'impression que j'en avais la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé. 

Markus se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil levé en confusion. 

_ Je cherchais le conservatoire et c'est la première personne que j'ai interpellée pour demander ma route. 

_ Wow, autant demander un câlin à un rottweiler. 

_ Hey Josh ! Va chier ! 

_ Elle aboie bien plus fort qu'un Rottweiler. 

_ Simon ! 

Le rire de Markus les interrompit et ce dernier en profita pour faire les présentations. North à la basse, Josh à la batterie et Simon au synthé. Connor les salua d'un geste de la main avant de les observer prendre place. Markus s'installa sur le devant du groupe tout en passant la lanière d'une guitare électrique au-dessus de sa tête. Il envoya un clin d'œil furtif à Connor dont le regard avait de nouveau été attiré vers le postérieur improbable du guitariste. Celui-ci enchaîna plusieurs accords simples, aussitôt rejoints par le reste du groupe. Une mélodie prit forme sous ses yeux émerveillés, la guitare électrique suivant la batterie en un air éraillé entrecoupé de notes mélodieuses, comme un fil rouge en pointillés. Bien vite, Connor se surprit à battre la mesure de son pied. 

Et puis Markus s'approcha du micro. 

Aussi crue que l'air joué à la guitare, la voix de Markus était rauque et suave à la fois, son timbre profond ponctué çà et là par des éclats plus aigus, comme des touches de lumière sur une toile. Un frisson le traversa et son pied s'immobilisa, basculant toute capacité cognitive sur l'examen approfondi de chaque mouvement de hanche, chaque syllabe prononcée contre son micro, chaque changement d'accord sur le manche de sa guitare. Bien vite, Connor se trouva hypnotisé par ces doigts agiles dansant sur les cordes avec force et précision. Connor les imagina remontant le long de son bras de la même façon et s’étouffa presque sous la force du frisson qui le traversa. 

Bon sang, ils avaient passé moins de trois heures face à face et Connor était déjà totalement, désespérément fasciné par son nouveau camarade. 

Inconscient de son trouble, les musiciens jouèrent ainsi plusieurs morceaux avant de faire une petite pause. 

Markus en profita immédiatement pour récupérer une bouteille d’eau fraiche et pour venir s’affaler sur un siège à côté du jeune contreténor, luisant de sueur et l’air parfaitement débauché. 

_ Alors qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? 

Il lui fallut deux ou trois secondes pour comprendre l’objet de sa question. Ce qu’il pensait de la musique, pas de son physique. 

_ J’aime beaucoup. Vous avez déjà sorti un album ? 

_ Nah ! Les albums c’est pour les pros. On n’est pas encore là. 

_ Oh ? S’étonna Connor. Je l’achèterai sans hésiter, j’imagine que d’autres aussi. 

_ Les gens aiment ce qu’ils entendent en soirée mais les producteurs continuent de nous ignorer. Peut-être faudrait-il que tu nous présentes ta manager pour nous faire remarquer. 

L’image de leur potentielle rencontre avec Amanda lui glaça le sang et fit trébucher son esprit sur des excuses potentielles. 

_ Elle est plus dans le classique ; je ne pense pas qu’elle ait des contacts avec des labels rock et de toute façon- 

Markus interrompit sa logorrhée d’une main levée en signe international de paix. 

_ Ok, ok, j’ai compris. 

Markus chassa un sourire tendre d’un bref mouvement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune contre-ténor. 

_ Tu veux monter sur scène pour me montrer un peu ce que ta voix donne dans cet humble théâtre ? Hank me dit que tu as un coffre impressionnant pour quelqu’un de ta carrure. 

Vaguement touché par le fait que Hank vante ses capacités à d’autres personnes, Connor déclina le compliment presque automatiquement. 

_ La salle dans laquelle je m’entraine est minuscule comparée à même la plus petite salle d'opéra dans laquelle j’ai eu à chanter – sans micro. Je serais un piètre chanteur si Hank ne pouvait pas m’entendre à moins de cinq mètres. 

_ Je m’installe au fond de la pièce alors, comme ça je pourrais me faire une opinion objective sur la puissance de ta voix. 

Détournant le regard en un sourire désespéré par tant d’obstination, Connor observa Simon distribuer des bouteilles d’eau au reste du groupe à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers Markus avec autant d’innocence que possible – mais il savait que son sourire trahissait trop son amusement. 

_ Tes amis ne m’ont pas payé en frites sonnantes et trébuchantes, il serait injuste qu’ils puissent avoir un concert quand tu es le seul à m’avoir payé. 

Il observa le regard de Markus prendre un air affamé à l’évocation de leur marché et il eut vaguement l’impression de s’être lui-même transformé en un énorme cornet de frites – de ces mêmes frites qui avaient amené Markus à se relécher les doigts quelques heures plus tôt. Il baissa les yeux sur les doigts du guitariste qui décollaient avec dextérité le label de sa bouteille d’eau, fasciné par leurs mouvements précis. C'est seulement la voix dangereusement grave de Markus qui le détourna de son observation. 

_ Tu veux me faire languir jusqu’à ce que je vienne au conservatoire un midi ? C'est ça ? 

Réchauffant ses entrailles de son souffle, le dragon répondit à la voix presque menaçante du jeune guitariste par un grognement d’appréciation. Si le faire languir transformait Markus et son allure déjà féline en une panthère dont il pouvait apercevoir le pelage frémissant de danger, alors oui, mille fois _OUI_. 

Il inspira fébrilement pour lui dévoiler sa machination quand une voix perçante les interrompit. 

_ Hey Roméo, cria North. Tu viens chanter ou bien on doit se trouver un autre lead singer pour la saison ? 

_ J’arrive ! 

Markus envoya un sourire dans la direction de son groupe avant de diriger un index accusateur vers le jeune contre-ténor. 

_ Et toi, je n’en ai pas fini avec toi ! 

Regardant Markus s’éloigner d’un pas déterminé et luttant pour ne pas passer pour un pervers auprès des autres musiciens en se faisant prendre en flagrant délit de matage de postérieur, Connor réprima un frisson devant la promesse faite à son encontre. D'autres l’auraient certainement considéré comme une menace, mais le jeune chanteur avait bien senti quelque chose d’autre dans la voix de Markus. Une chose aussi dangereuse que le dragon qui soufflait de l’acier liquide dans ses veines à cet instant. 

Sa montre sonna quelques minutes plus tard et c'est à regret qu’il s’excusa avant la fin de leur répétition afin d’attraper son métro habituel. 

Il était à peine rentré chez lui que son téléphone vibra avec une persistance familière. Alors qu'il allait justement s'isoler dans sa chambre pour lire les messages de Markus, Amanda l'alpaga afin qu’il vienne lui porter assistance dans la cuisine. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche à regret et traîna les pieds jusqu’à l’îlot central de la cuisine. 

Marquant sa réprobation d'un claquement de langue, Amanda lui indiqua la planche à découper d’un mouvement de tête, avec l’instruction de ne pas faire de trop gros morceaux comme la dernière fois. Une nouvelle vibration de sa poche renforça son mécontentement à se voir obligé de découper une dizaine de carottes lorsqu’il pourrait se divertir autrement, mais un faible sourire se faufila tout de même sur son visage. 

_ Distrait comme tu es en ce moment, essaie de ne pas te couper. 

La préparation du repas se déroula sans aucune coupure ni aucune conversation. Amanda s’occupa du poulet qu'elle enfourna d’un geste vengeur pendant que Connor plongeait les carottes dans l’eau bouillante. Il observa les petits dés orange virevolter dans l’eau, disparaissant dans le fond de la casserole, emportés par de violents tourbillons alors que ses pensées plongeaient à leur suite, le ramenant de nouveau dans le fond du petit théâtre, vissé sur son siège par une fascination déplacée. 

Du coin de l’œil, Connor repéra sa manager qui l’observait d’un air pensif, les bras croisés et il se redressa avant qu’elle ne puisse lui faire de réflexion – mais c’était déjà trop tard. 

_ Est-ce que tu vas encore être le regard dans le vague pendant longtemps ? Tu as eu un problème au conservatoire ? 

_ Non, la rassura-t-il. Tout va bien. 

Amanda l’observa avec méfiance, pas du tout convaincue et son grognement indécis fut comme un coup de pied donné dans la fourmilière de sa panique. Si Amanda commençait à mettre son nez dans ses affaires, elle ne manquerait pas de faire cracher sa professeure de langue et découvrirait son absence de cet après-midi. Il n’avait même pas demandé à Hank l’excuse qu’il avait présenté pour justifier son absence. Pour un musicien, conscient de l’importance d’accorder son instrument avec le reste de l’orchestre, il avait été particulièrement négligent sur la consistance de leur mensonge. 

Aussi impassible que sa marraine, l'horloge de la cuisine marquait chaque seconde de silence comme le marteau qui enfonce clou après clou sur la croix de son imminente crucifixion. Une dizaine de secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu'un froncement de sourcil méticuleusement épilé ne vienne transformer la croix en un couvercle longiligne – celui de son cercueil. 

_ J’ai juste quelques difficultés en cours, inventa soudain Connor. 

La trotteuse continua d’égrener chaque seconde en une mélodie sinistre pendant que son cœur battait un tempo doublé. Des difficultés ? Mais il voulait sa mort ? Des exercices en plus ? Amanda lui avait accordé un peu de répit en lui allégeant son emploi du temps mais il pouvait y mettre sa main à couper qu'elle ne manquerait pas une seconde pour lui faire retrouver son rythme d’antan. 

Réfléchis ! 

Hank. Hank saurait l'aider. 

Et pour quel genre de soucis se tournait-on vers un prof de batterie ? 

_ Je pense avoir des problèmes de rythmique. 

_ De rythmique ? c’est nouveau ça, s’exclama Amanda. Vous avez pourtant des cours de solfège avancé dans ton cursus pour y remédier, non ? 

_ Je pense simplement manquer de pratique, et aucun de nos cours ne me permet de réaliser un travail de fond sur ce sujet en particulier. 

Il fallait qu’Amanda arrive à la même conclusion, malgré le scepticisme clairement affiché sur son visage. Qui mieux qu'un prof de percussions pour travailler sa rythmique ? 

_ J’en ai discuté avec un professeur de batterie, poursuivit le jeune homme. Il pense pouvoir m’aider sur ce sujet. 

_ Mmh. 

Il se força à rester impassible devant le regard perçant de sa manager, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son anticipation et l’espoir fébrile qui battait frénétiquement des ailes derrière ses côtes - comme un oiseau paniqué dans une cage trop petite. Finalement Amanda quitta la pièce en soupirant et Connor l’observa avec anxiété se diriger vers son sac à main. Elle en extirpa une carte de visite qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

_ Dis-lui de m’appeler pour que nous convenions de quelques séances pour te remettre à niveau. 

Il glissa la carte dans une de ses poches et remercia silencieusement toutes les divinités existantes, de Dieu à Brahma, en passant par Vivaldi. Il avait passé la première étape de sa machination improvisée. Il ne lui manquait plus qu’à convaincre Hank de venir se confronter à sa manager et couvrir son mensonge. Il grimaça intérieurement. Un entretien avec Amanda était un calvaire qu’il ne ferait subir à aucun de ses ennemis et pourtant... quel bien piètre ami il faisait. 

Leur repas terminé, Connor se réfugia dans sa chambre, son téléphone comme une présence vivante au sein de sa poche, un charbon ardent qu’il s’empressa de saisir une fois la porte fermée. 

**[** **C'est dommage que tu nous aies quitté si** **vite]**   
**[** **je pense que tu aurais aimé la chanson suivante]**   
**[ ;) ]**

Il pianota immédiatement sa réponse, non sans s’excuser d’abord de lui répondre si tardivement. 

**[Pardon je v** **iens juste de voir ton message :s** **]  
****[** **La chanson a** **vait quelque chose de spécial ?** **]**

Alors qu’il essayait d’imaginer une chanson encore plus belle et sensuelle que ce qu'il avait pu entendre plus tôt dans l’après-midi, la réponse de Markus fit vibrer sa main. 

**[** **Il faudra que tu restes plus longtemps la prochaine fois pour le découvrir ;) ]**

Après une après-midi à se délecter des expressions et des attitudes sensuelles du guitariste, Connor imagina immédiatement l’expression associée au smiley, tout comme il put presque entendre la voix suave lui murmurer cette phrase à l’oreille. Un frisson le traversa de part en part sous le souffle fictif qui lui caressa la nuque. Bon sang. 

**[** **Votre musique m'a cassé le cerveau** **...** **]  
****[** **Je** **n'arrête pas d'avoir des pensées** **incongrues** **.]**

**[** **La musique** **qui te** **fait** **défaillir,** **ou** **les** **interprètes ?]**

Amusé par l’assurance de Markus mais ne pouvant pas lui avouer sa fascination un rien déplacée envers son postérieur, Connor préféra opter pour un demi mensonge.

 **[** **Un peu des deux** **:D** **]**

**[** **Peut-être faudra-t-il attendre alors avant que je t'invite pour un de nos** **concerts]**

Une pointe de déception lui piqua les flancs à cette décision tout à fait arbitraire. 

**[** **Pourquoi** **?]**

**[** **Parce que j’ai tendance à m’enflammer un peu sur scène** **. ]**   
**[** **Je** **ne voudrais pas choquer tes yeux innocents** **.]**

Une image de Marcus, le torse nu et luisant de sueur, apparut dans son esprit et il en fit presque tomber son téléphone. 

**[Je** **pense que c'est trop tard maintenant.  
J'ai déjà l'image en tête ** **.** **]**

**[** **Dors-bien** **.  
Fais ** **de beaux rêves** **. ; ) ]**

**[Pas de souci là-dessus, crois-moi** **.** **]**

Malgré son affirmation, son sommeil fut fracturé par des fantasmes où son corps n’était qu’une immense corde de guitare, tendue jusqu’à la limite de la rupture et torturée sans cesse par la caresse de doigts experts, qui pinçaient la fibre de son désir pour en tirer un son délicieusement torturé. Il se réveilla dans des draps humides de sueur, l’oreille tendue par-dessus le bruit de sa respiration à la recherche de bruit dans l’appartement. Il ignorait si son cri d’extase avait traversé l’épais nuage de son rêve, mais il n’avait à priori pas crié, ou pas crié assez fort pour réveiller Amanda. 

Celle-ci ne lui fit aucune réflexion le lendemain matin, et c’est ainsi presque complètement soulagé qu’il quittât l’appartement pour sa journée d’étude. Même si le contenu de ses cours était raisonnablement intéressant, Connor tenait de plus difficilement en place. Chaque salle de classe était devenue une prison, et il regardait au travers les fenêtres en soupirant son ennui de se voir retenu loin du guitariste le plus intriguant de Détroit. 

Markus était talentueux, à n'en pas douter. L'agilité de ses doigts, le rythme implacable de ses accords et la justesse de sa voix auraient dû suffire à le hisser sur des scènes nationales. Son physique d'animateur de club vacances dans les îles grecques était un avantage de plus qui laissa Connor soudain aussi échauffé que perplexe. Que diable faisait leur groupe dans un théâtre miteux ? Le désir d'aller l'y rejoindre pour lui arracher des réponses, assis côté à côté dans la pénombre d'une pièce capitonnée, le fit rajuster sa position sur sa chaise. Bon sang, il pouvait presque sentir ce besoin de retrouver Markus l'attirer physiquement vers la porte de sortie. 

S'il arriva à se discipliner assez pour que le professeur ne remarque pas sa dispersion, Connor ne put éviter des regards appuyés de la part de son voisin. Par le plus malheureux des hasards, celui-ci se trouvait presque dans l’alignement parfait avec la porte et devait avoir l’impression de se faire dévisager par Connor – alors que le jeune chanteur n’avait d’yeux que pour la porte derrière lui et toutes les promesses qu’elle pouvait murmurer à son subconscient. Au bout de plusieurs soupirs et regards noirs, son voisin finit par faire claquer sa langue en signe d’agacement et Connor trouva enfin la force de se replonger dans son cours d’allemand. 

La professeure sonna la fin de la séance et il se leva d’un bond, seulement arrêté dans son élan par la voix fluette de la jeune femme au tableau. 

_ Connor ? Je peux te voir deux minutes ? 

La question fut comme un seau d’eau gelée versé sur le haut de son crâne. Il sentit le liquide dégouliner le long de son échine, glaçant sa chair et saisissant sa moelle épinière comme une décharge électrique. Quel imbécile ! Il séchait son cours, et il persistait dans son affront en ignorant presque tout ce qu’elle leur expliquait. Il cherchait vraiment à ce qu’elle lui mette un mot dans le carnet ? Une petite voix soupira en soulignant qu’il était bien trop vieux pour un mot dans le carnet – il n’avait d’ailleurs pas de carnet – mais elle fut vite chassée du pied par sa version miniature d'Amanda, particulièrement remontée. Il méritait un mot dans le carnet, et pire encore. 

Il observa la classe se vider avec une pointe d’appréhension, ignorant tant bien que mal les regards en coin et les messes-basses de ses camarades. C’est seulement lorsque le dernier élève ferma la porte pour aller sans doute rejoindre la cafétéria que Connor se rapprocha de la jeune femme. 

_ Ça va ? 

La question de la jeune femme le laissa interloqué, mais c’est son expression sincèrement inquiète qui finit de le laisser perplexe. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté devant l’absence de réponse, ses cheveux courts glissant sur son front plissé. 

_ Le professeur Anderson m’a dit que tu avais eu un problème familial hier, continua-t-elle. Et je vois que tu es particulièrement distrait ce matin. Rien de grave ? 

_ Non, souffla Connor. Rien de fatal. 

_ Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte si tu as un besoin urgent de parler. 

La suggestion le laissa de nouveau sans voix, mais il parvint à masquer son choc en hochant de la tête de façon diligente. Connor n’avait jamais plus échangé avec la jeune femme que pour répondre à des questions posées en classe et sa proposition de jouer le rôle de psychologue auprès de lui était étrangement avenante. La jeune femme devait être dotée d’une personnalité particulièrement affable ou bien son trop plein d’empathie lui avait fait prendre pitié de lui – lui le jeune homme sans ami et sans réelle perspective de carrière. 

La petite voix insidieuse qu’il passait ses journées à étouffer s’esclaffa soudain en lui indiqua que la dernière option était de toute évidence la réponse à son questionnement. Il faisait tellement pitié qu’il devrait avoir honte de montrer sa face en public. 

_ Merci, murmura-t-il. Je garderai la proposition en tête. 

Après avoir trainé ses pieds soudains lourds jusqu’à sa salle de répétition habituelle, Connor retrouva Hank qui avait commencé son déjeuner sans lui. 

Il lui envoya un sourire se voulant chaleureux – il était après tout heureux de retrouver le professeur bourru – mais son visage crispé transforma le geste en une grimace inconfortable. Avant que Hank ne puisse commenter, il s’installa devant la fenêtre et commença ses gammes, la gorge serrée sur un cri peu mélodieux, une balle rêche coincée en travers de son œsophage. Au bout du deuxième morceau, il la sentit enfin descendre au fond de son estomac, comme un bloc de glace qui lui pressa contre le torse. Il arrêta ses répétitions en un soupir et se rapprocha de son compagnon. 

_ Ça va ? 

Bravo Connor, siffla sa version personnelle d’Amanda. Tu es sensé être un chanteur lumineux, pas un morceau de charbon mouillé que les gens poussent du bout du pied. Maintenant lève la tête et sourit !! 

Le premier rictus ressembla à un spasme plus qu’à autre chose mais les muscles ainsi réveillés finirent par s’exécuter et lui fournir un sourire digne de ce nom et une expression candide. 

_ Oui, pourquoi cette question ? 

_ Tu avais déjà ce petit air de chien battu quand je t’ai vu pour la première fois. Mais là tu as l’air d’un chiot battu, affamé qui a finalement été abandonné sous le déluge. 

Il détourna le regard, ignorant la petite voix qui lui soufflait encore “tu vois, tu fais même pitié à Hank”. Une fois sorti de son emballage d’aluminium, son sandwich partagea aussi son avis d’un rire moqueur que le jeune chanteur fit taire en une première bouchée vengeresse. 

_ Je pensais que sortir avec Markus te ferais du bien mais apparemment non, continua Hank. Il s’est passé quelque chose ? 

_ Non, c’était une très bonne idée, le rassura-t-il. C'est juste que j’aimerais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui et son groupe. 

_ Et ta manager s’y opposerait tu penses ? 

Si seulement il savait. 

La carte de visite fut honteusement posée sur la table alors qu’il cherchait un moyen de se présenter sa manigance de façon crédible. Quel hurluberlu inventait de tels mensonges pour avoir deux heures de temps libre avec ses amis ? Et comment pouvait-il jeter Hank sous le train qu’était sa manager ? 

Hank bascula dans le fond de sa chaise, en grognant. 

_ C’est ça qui t’angoissait ? 

Si Hank connaissait Amanda aussi bien que lui, il partagerait son angoisse. Connor lui expliqua presque en quelques exemples, mais la petite voix de son égoïsme le réduisit au silence. S’il lui dévoilait le vrai visage de sa manager, il ne l’appellerait certainement jamais. 

Hank explosa soudain de rire. 

_ Mais te fait donc pas de bile, gamin ! Je l’appellerai ce soir et tu pourras aller rouler dans la paille avec Markus sans risque de te voir démasqué. 

_ Hank ! 

Le rire rauque de son compagnon et le rouge qui lui monta soudain aux joues finirent de faire fondre le bloc de glace qui lui figeait le sang et Connor ne put retenir le sourire timide qui lui étira les lèvres. Quoi que lui murmurent les petites voix insidieuses, il était heureux d’avoir Hank pour ami – et il avait confiance en sa capacité à survivre à quelques minutes avec Amanda au téléphone. 

_ Elle a bossé au KGB ou quoi, ta manager ? demanda Hank le lendemain. 

_ Certainement dans une vie antérieure, répondit Connor avec une pointe d’appréhension. L’entretien s’est bien passé ? 

Hank soupira doucement avant de laisser un sourire victorieux étirer ses lèvres. 

_ Oui gamin, deux heures de cours privé tous les mercredis à 17h. Et oui, Markus est libre à cette heure-là, je lui ai demandé avant de proposer l’horaire à ta geôlière. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse réfléchir, Connor se retrouva agrippé aux épaules du professeur, l’enlaçant avec force alors qu’un rire cristallin lui échappait comme des billes dévalant des escaliers. 

_ Merci ! 

Il répéta sa gratitude une nouvelle fois. Puis une dizaine de fois encore, accompagnant Hank dans son rire amusé. 

_ Y’a pas de quoi gamin. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi. 

Connor se recula, intrigué. 

_ Quoi ? 

_ Tu vas profiter de la vie, lui demanda Hank en le pointant du doigt d’un air faussement sérieux. Et tu vas arrêter de te faire du souci, ok ? 

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Connor rit. La poitrine légère et le visage fendu par un sourire sincère, il ferma les yeux sous l’euphorie. 

_ Ok, concéda le jeune homme lorsque son rire mourut. Ok je vais essayer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans un autre ua, avec Connor!poisson et Markus!pêcheur, ce chapitre se serait appelé "comment Markus a ferré une belle anguille". Mais ne nous dispersons pas trop.  
> Sinon on est tous d'accord pour donner la médaille du meilleur papa de l'année à Hank, hein ? ^^  
> oui, ce qu'il a fait est un peu comme donner l'accès libre à une confiserie à un enfant nourri de légumes crus depuis sa naissance, mais pour sa défense, une après-midi avec Markus sera bien moins dangereuse qu'une overdose de sucre.  
> Enfin... *rire machiavélique*  
> à la prochaine ! ;)  
> des gros poutoux !


	4. Même heure, même endroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, un petit chapitre kawaii avant de commencer les hostilités :D  
> vous prendrez bien encore un peu de miel sur votre sucre ?

Le mercredi qui suivit, Connor retrouva Markus à Jéricho avec l’impression d’avoir avalé une colonie de papillons. Lorsqu’il tenta de saluer le guitariste qui l’accueillit avec un sourire ravageur, tous se pressèrent au dehors de sa bouche et s’envolèrent au loin, emportant sa voix avec eux.

_ Viens.

Un rire amusé, puis une main agile se saisit de ses doigts inertes et Connor se laissa guider vers l’intérieur du théâtre comme un somnambule que l’on ramène dans sa chambre.

Markus les conduisit à l’étage, dans une salle de régie convertie en un mix entre un club-house et une salle de stockage où plusieurs instruments orphelins attendaient preneurs sous la poussière. Un micro-onde fatigué trônait sur un mini frigo grésillant, le bruit se confondant avec le brouhaha en provenance de la salle de représentation, en bas, où une troupe de comédiens repliait son matériel.

Alors qu’il observait le ballet des comédiens au rez-de-chaussée au travers la baie vitrée qui les séparait, Connor aperçut le reflet de Markus approcher. Le fait de le savoir à proximité ne l’empêcha pas cependant de sursauter lorsqu’il sentit la main du guitariste se poser sur son épaule.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Connor s’installa finalement autour de la table brinquebalante en sirotant un café pendant que son esprit buvait la vue et les paroles de son ami. Accoudé en face de lui, de la peinture plein les avant-bras, Markus rigola chaleureusement en s’asseyant à son tour avant de lui raconter sa journée.

Il lui apparut rapidement que son compagnon était aussi passionné par la musique qu’il ne l’était par l’art en général, mais sa volonté de partager bonheur et joie autour de lui était sans doute son caractère dominant. C'est comme ça que Markus avait dégoté un poste d’animateur en pédiatrie où il occupait les enfants avec de nombreuses activités ludiques. L'activité d’aujourd’hui les avait conduits à réaliser une fresque dans la salle d’évolution et Markus avait eu à s’interposer avec insistance entre le mur et ses artistes peintres en mousse lorsque la fin de la séance avait sonné - d’où les traces de peinture sur ses bras. Des blessures de guerre, qu’il arborait avec fierté.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes et c’est seulement lorsque son réveil fit vibrer son téléphone que Connor réalisa combien de temps ils avaient passé ensemble. Markus était de toute évidence magicien à ses heures perdues et pouvait créer des distorsions temporelles. Il l’implora presque d’inverser le temps et de les ramener au début de leur entrevue mais il était déjà en retard.

_ Même heure, même endroit la semaine prochaine ?

La question n’avait pas lieu d’être mais Markus la souffla tout de même en le raccompagnant vers la sortie. 

_ Même heure même endroit.

Hank eut un petit sourire en coin pendant presque deux semaines, fier d’avoir offert à son protégé deux heures de ce qu’il s’imaginait être de longues séances de soupe de langue et autres tripotades – comme il aimait taquiner Connor. Malgré ses objections pour défendre son honneur et pour essayer de le convaincre que leurs après-midis ensemble étaient des plus platoniques, Hank continua de rire doucement.

_ Connor, aussi incroyable que ça peut te paraitre, j’ai été jeune et amoureux. Et crois-moi, dans le monde du rock, quel que soit le sexe de son partenaire, n’importe quelle entrevue ‘en tout bien tout honneur’ finissait souvent avec les participants nus et couverts de fluides indéterminés.

_ Hank !

Le rire guttural de son ami ne fit rien pour cacher sa gêne ou réfréner les images impies qui se pressaient à son esprit devant ces suggestions. Certes, son instinct primaire avait été piqué par la beauté sensuelle du jeune homme – et le dragon qui avait été réveillé ce jour-là continuait de souffler sur les braises de sa libido à la seule évocation de son prénom - mais son esprit formait un attachement de plus en plus grand au fil de leurs échanges, que ce soit par SMS ou face à face. Alors non, même s’il pouvait sentir la force de sa fascination grossir au fil des semaines, lui et Markus entretenaient une relation tout à fait platonique.

Enfin.

**[J’ai rêvé de tes doigts cette nuit]**

Connor s’étouffa presque lorsqu’il lut le message avant de commencer le premier cours du matin.

**[Pourquoi ??]**

Clairement, deux points d’interrogation ne suffisaient pas à traduire son effarement – et l’échauffement soudain de tout son corps. Il était en train de considérer l’ajout de points d’exclamation supplémentaires lorsque la réponse de Markus fit vibrer son téléphone.

**[je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer leur finesse et leur dextérité]  
[Je les imagine danser sur un manche de guitare depuis mercredi dernier.]**

Alors que son cerveau avait en tête un tout autre manche, son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

**[Tu joues d’un instrument ?]**

Le professeur s’étant déjà installé devant le tableau en s’éclaircissant la voix, Connor se contenta d’une réponse succincte avant de ranger son téléphone.

**[Violoncelle]**

Sa poche vibra une seule fois, signe que Markus avait bien reçu l’information, mais celui-ci ne surenchérit pas, que ce soit sur le choix de l’instrument ou les doigts du jeune chanteur. Connor pensait le sujet enterré, lorsque le mercredi suivant, une grosse housse de transport avec un post-il le surprit à son entrée dans le club-house du vieux théâtre. Markus et son groupe s’entrainaient au rez-de-chaussée et il l’avait invité à attendre la fin de leur répétition au premier étage, un sourire entendu lui étirant les lèvres.

Connor ferma la porte derrière lui avant de récupérer le post-it.

‘Pour le plaisir de voir tes doigts danser :D’

Son sourire prenait alors tout son sens, songea Connor en dé-zippant la housse pour révéler un violoncelle d’étude, vieux et élimé mais récemment remis à neuf. La musique dans la salle principale reprit un nouveau morceau endiablé, aussi finit-il par s’installer dans un coin de la salle, le violoncelle calé entre ses genoux et ses doigts ajustant déjà les chevilles.

Une fois son instrument accordé, il frôla les cordes amoureusement, laissant glisser l’archet comme une main délicate sur les flancs d’un cheval farouche. Après quelques minutes d’apprivoisement mutuel, ses gestes prirent plus d’amplitude et la mélodie de sa mère prit vie jusqu’à étouffer toute note de rock en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

Il sentit les vibrations du violoncelle gonfler sa poitrine avec une force qui le laissa sans voix. Là, dans ce sanctuaire d’art et de musique, sans sa manager pour lui reprocher de préférer son violoncelle et cette mélodie rébarbative alors qu’il devrait être en train d’entrainer sa voix, Connor se sentit libre – enfin libre. Sa cage en fer rouillée grinça dangereusement avant de céder sous la note la plus grave que ce violoncelle puisse lui fournir et il glissa sur la vague de cette mélodie ô combien familière, ivre de pouvoir la laisser faire vibrer son être sans restriction.

C’est seulement lorsque la note finale mourut que le jeune chanteur rouvrit les yeux et il ne put retenir un sursaut en découvrant Markus, figé dans l’embrasure de la porte.

_ Markus ! Je ne t’ai pas entendu entrer.

_ Ça ne m’étonne pas, souffla celui-ci après un rire amusé. Tu avais l’air perdu dans la musique.

Connor se laissa enlacer brièvement par Markus, ignorant l’affolement de son palpitant et le grognement dangereux du dragon en lui qui, maintenant que sa cage avait été ouverte, déployait ses ailles luisantes à l’arrière de son esprit. Il secoua la tête dans le faible espoir de le renvoyer au fond de sa grotte et chasser le frisson délicieux qui lui parcourut l’échine – en vain.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines passées à le voir évoluer avec ses amis pour comprendre que Markus était naturellement une personne très tactile, agrippant les épaules ou les avant-bras des gens comme d’autres souffraient de tic de langage. L’attention qu’il lui portait était donc tout à fait normale et ne méritait pas tant de fantasmes de sa part – mais cette vérité n’empêcha pas son cerveau de lui en sortir toute une fournée bien chaude.

_ J’espère que tu ne l’as pas acheté exprès pour moi !

_ Non, le rassura Markus en se préparant un café. Il était en train de moisir dans la remise, je l’ai seulement laissé à un ami luthier pour qu’il lui fasse une petite révision.

_ Merci. Il ne fallait pas !

Markus sirota sa tasse de café en s’appuyant contre la table d’une façon totalement nonchalante, son regard perçant – presque trop.

_ Ne me remercie pas, c’était totalement égoïste de ma part.

_ Egoïste ? demanda Connor, perplexe.

_ Tu as lu mon petit post-it ?

Pour le plaisir de voir tes doigts danser. Il regarda ses mains avec perplexité. Elles n’avaient rien de singulier, des mains pales et longilignes, ses doigts calleux et couverts de corne.

_ Tu ne dois pas t’en rendre compte, expliqua Markus après un rire amusé. Mais tu as une grâce naturelle qui est tout à fait hypnotisante.

Non, il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Il avait l’impression d’être plutôt maladroit et mal à l’aise dans la majorité des situations. Gracieux n’était pas un adjectif qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé applicable à sa personne. Le rire chaleureux de Markus l’interrompit dans sa rêverie.

_ Viens, j’ai un truc à te montrer.

Ils descendirent tous les trois, lui, Markus et le violoncelle, pour retrouver le reste du groupe qui rangeait la scène.

_ Hey Connor !

Connor ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les amis de Markus l’avaient si facilement intégré au groupe mais il n’était pas assez bête pour s’en plaindre. Il accepta leur accolade avec un sourire sincère avant de leur retourner leur salutation. Après des regards en coin, les musiciens s’éclipsèrent en donnant rendez-vous à Markus plus tard pour une bière. Non sans une pointe de regret à l’idée de ne pouvoir les rejoindre, Connor força son esprit à profiter du moment présent.

_ Regarde.

Markus lui indiqua la base du violoncelle et il dû s’accroupir à côté du guitariste pour observer la particularité de l’instrument.

_ J’en ai profité pour lui rajouter un micro.

_ Un micro ? Pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour pouvoir utiliser ça !

Victorieux comme un enfant exposant sa collection de jouet, Markus lui pointa du doigt une série de pédales et boutons colorées, alignées sur une sorte de table de mixage qui était négligemment posée au sol.

Si son introduction l’avait laissé pantois, après une démonstration des effets possibles avec ce pédalier de mixage – ce looper – Connor ne pouvait que partager l’enthousiasme de son compagnon.

_ Mais ça veut dire que je peux…

_ Ouiii !

Si Markus avait eu jusque-là des allures de dieu grec, il était désormais rayonnant dans son euphorie, son visage comme un tableau biblique auréolé de dorures.

_ Allez, essaye un peu !

Connor eut évidemment à peine le temps de tester la possibilité de jouer plusieurs voies d’un même morceau avant que l’heure fatidique de retrouver Amanda ne sonne. Son grognement de désespoir fut accompagné par Markus, cette fois-ci, et le jeune chanteur eut tout le mal du monde à poser son archet.

_ Même heure, même endroit la semaine prochaine ?

La question était devenue un running gag entre eux et Connor ne dérogea pas à leur rituel, réitérant sa demande en un sourire candide alors qu'il pouvait entendre Détroit grouiller derrière la lourde porte en bois du théâtre.

Comme pour cimenter sa promesse, Markus l'enlaçait toujours avant de le voir partir. Même si le souffle du dragon réduisait momentanément ses capacités mentales, Connor remarqua vite que Markus avait tendance à lui résumer l'humeur de leur après-midi dans son étreinte. L'euphorie de leur découverte du violoncelle branché sur le looper lui valut une étreinte presque trop énergique qui lui arracha un rire amusé. Cependant, son amusement fut vite ravalé lorsque Markus lui résuma le début de leur entrevue.

Une dernière tape dans le dos et les mains du guitariste se firent soudain plus impérieuses, plus sensuelles. Il les sentit sur ses omoplates d'abord, avant qu’elles ne migrent sur ses épaules, ses biceps, ses poignets pour enfin venir capturer ses doigts figés par la surprise – et pas que. Il resta interdit devant ce contact prolongé et il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner devant le grondement dangereux qui résonna sous ses côtes. Comme à son habitude, Markus le regardait attentivement, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

_ Même heure, même endroit.

Un peu plus noir qu'à l'accoutumée, mais toujours aussi perçant, le regard de son compagnon hanta son esprit pendant tout le trajet du retour. À chacune de ses foulées, il pouvait sentir les ailes luisantes pressant un plus fort contre les barreaux de sa cage thoracique, il pouvait entendre le grognement sourd de son dragon qui lui murmurait une dangereuse promesse de carnage délicieux, de flammes langoureuses et de lave dégoulinante. Le souffle rauque lui réchauffa les entrailles mais c’est le souvenir des doigts agiles de Markus glissant au creux de ses paumes qui l’obnubila jusqu’à ce qu’il rejoigne la froideur de leur appartement.

‘Pour le plaisir de voir tes doigts danser'

Le plaisir était évidemment mutuel et Connor dut luter pour ne plus sentir les mains de Markus contre les siennes, de ne pas imaginer ses mains glisser contre sa peau trempée alors qu'il se douchait, de ne pas voir des mains halées parcourir son corps alors qu'il s'habillait devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Si son esprit avait chassé ces images le premier soir, sa résistance s’était faite de plus en plus faible à mesure que les jours passaient et il laissa libre cours à ses fantasmes le weekend qui suivit. Le front pressé contre la porcelaine et une main travaillant amoureusement son désir persistant alors que l'eau lui caressait les épaules, il céda en un gémissement honteux.

Filant le long des murs afin d’éviter sa manager, il rejoignit sa chambre avec une pointe de frustration, pas tant d’avoir cédé à la tentation que de voir son désir amplifié, alors qu'il pensait avoir lâché assez de lest pour réduire cette pression insoutenable. Il se coucha avec la promesse de ne plus s’abaisser à de telles pratiques. Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée et sa frustration intacte, il attrapa son téléphone, un SMS précédent lui revenant bizarrement en tête. Il en envoya un écho avant que son cerveau ne puisse objecter.

**[J'ai rêvé de tes doigts** ]

Une fois son cerveau assez réveillé pour réaliser cependant, Connor étouffa un grognement misérable dans son oreiller et, lorsque son téléphone vibra, il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de s’en saisir – comme si ce dernier risquait de lui exploser au visage.

**[ ;p ]**

Markus n’ajouta rien à ce sujet mais, le mercredi suivant, il remplaça son étreinte habituelle par un baisemain et un clin d’œil taquin.

_ Cesse-donc de me tourmenter, Markus.

Ce dernier se redressa en un rire cristallin.

_ Et louper une occasion de voir tes yeux de biche me fuir de cette façon exquise ? Jamais !

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Connor ne trouva pas d’autre parade que de se cacher le visage au creux de ses mains. Il ignora le rire de Markus qui redoublait, et se laissa guider à l’intérieur du théâtre par son camarade qui l’avait saisi par les épaules et le poussait vers l’avant, son rire amusé vibrant contre le flanc du jeune contre-ténor.

Le violoncelle était déjà installé sur la scène et, une fois sa gêne envolée, Connor s’essaya de nouveau à de la composition sous les bons conseils de son compagnon. Celui-ci s’était assis en tailleur, juste à côté de la table de mixage et il ajustait parfois certains paramètres. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais plus ou moins fructueux avant de vraiment assimiler les subtilités d’un tel jeu en boucle, pour réaliser qu’il jouait au final avec lui-même, pour lui, en anticipant sa propre mélodie et en l’embellissant à chaque passe. Son morceau gonfla en complexité et en passion et c’est à bout de souffle et presque en larmes qu’il arrêta le looper. Le dossier de sa chaise réceptionna sa colonne vertébrale soudain liquide, l’empêchant de basculer en arrière, et Connor fut pris d’un violent vertige. Son corps lui semblait trop grand et trop petit à la fois, frissonnant sous une fièvre glacée.

Une main sur son genou lui fit baisser les yeux.

Silencieux à ses pieds et l’air bien trop sérieux, Markus l’observait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_ C’était magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Prononcé avec la jovialité dont Markus faisait preuve en temps normal, ce compliment aurait certainement déclenché chez lui son réflexe d’évasion automatique. Trop habitué aux réprimandes de sa manager, Connor ne savait comment réagir face aux louanges – et encore moins lorsqu’elles venaient d’une personne de confiance. Incapable de faire taire sa version personnelle d’Amanda qui critiquait sa performance tout comme il était incapable de se défaire de cette boule d’émotion qui se coinçait toujours en travers de sa gorge, il optait invariablement pour la fuite. Comme la savonnette humide qui glisse entre les doigts, il déviait le compliment d’un revers de main gêné et changeait de sujet.

Cette fois-ci, fermement cloué en place par le regard intense de son compagnon, il ne put que lui offrir de simples mais sincères remerciements.

_ C’est de Vivaldi encore ?

Il pinça les cordes, faisant résonner quelques notes dans le vague but d’ancrer son esprit dans la réalité alors que son cerveau plongeait dans sa mémoire. Un sourire aigre-doux s’immisça sur son visage alors que des souvenirs d’après-midi à écouter ses parents jouer lui revinrent. Non, ça n’était pas Vivaldi qui faisait vibrer son cœur cette fois.

_ C’était une mélodie que ma mère jouait pour m’apaiser quand j’étais petit.

_ Je vois que la musique est une histoire de famille. Tes parents sont à Détroit ?

_ Ils sont morts quand j’avais 12ans, souffla-t-il. Ils rentraient d’un concert en Europe et l’avion a été pris dans une tempête.

_ Connor, je suis désolé.

_ Ne le sois pas. C’était il y a longtemps.

Le temps avait fait son office et refermé ses plaies et, malgré la douleur qu’il avait pu ressentir à l’époque, Connor considérait désormais ce statut d’orphelin avec neutralité. La main sur son genou serra plus fort et il coinça son archet de façon à pouvoir recouvrir les doigts du jeune guitariste en une étreinte rassurante. Il allait bien. Et dans un sens, si ses parents avaient vécu, Connor n’aurait certainement jamais eu l’occasion de rencontrer Markus et cette idée était tout simplement insupportable – il lui avoua en un murmure.

Markus eut un rire amusé avant qu’un sourire tendre ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

_ Je savais bien que sous la biche effarouchée se cachait un prêtre-paladin aux flèches redoutables, murmura Markus en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Je suis touché, en plein cœur.

Ignorant le rire cristallin de son compagnon face au rouge qu’il pouvait sentir monter à ses joues, Connor lui poussa l’épaule d’un coup sec.

_ Si je suis un prêtre alors tu ne peux qu’être le diable pour me tourmenter ainsi.

Markus redoubla de rire et n’objecta aucun argument pour sa défense, certainement conscient de son caractère diabolique et assumant pleinement son allégeance. Il se mit debout en un bond souple, ses muscles travaillant avec une agilité fascinante qui ne manqua pas d’attirer son regard. Si on lui avait demandé de deviner la profession de Markus, ou même son hobby, Connor aurait certainement opté pour un sport de combat, un métier mettant à contribution tous ses muscles et ne lui laissant pas d’autre choix que d’être taillé comme un dieu grec – pompier peut-être. Ses muscles saillants et son ossature se devinaient aisément sous ses vêtements et il ne put s’empêcher de l’imaginer sur scène, sa guitare pour seul t-shirt.

Un rire amusé le tira de sa rêverie.

_ Tu m’avais promis de me convertir à Vivaldi, déclara Markus. Un morceau que tu saurais me jouer au violoncelle pour me convaincre de sa supériorité ?

Rendre honneur à une pièce nécessitant tout un orchestre ne fût pas chose facile mais Connor s’y essaya tout de même, bien décidé à démontrer le brio du compositeur italien. L’heure sonna avant qu’il ne puisse finir la pièce mais quelque chose dans le regard du guitariste lui laissa penser qu’il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour que Markus soit totalement conquis.

_ Même heure, même endroit ? demanda Connor en rangeant son violoncelle.

Là, derrière les yeux improbables de Markus, Connor cru reconnaitre l’ombre d’une chose affamée qui le laissa figé sur place, surpris par l’intensité de son regard et le grondement dangereux en son bas-ventre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Makrus qui détourna le regard, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres généreuses. L’envie soudaine de connaitre leur goût lui fit presque faire un pas en avant et c’est seulement lorsque Markus lui répondit qu’il retrouva ses esprits.

_ Même heure, même endroit.

La semaine suivante leur laissa l’occasion de rendre gloire à Vivaldi et, lorsque Markus fut enfin converti, d’introduire d’autre classiques qui avaient bercé son enfance.

_ Bien, déclara Markus en passant la sangle de sa guitare au-dessus de sa tête. Maintenant à mon tour !

Appuyé sur son violoncelle, et essayant tant bien que mal d’ignorer le t-shirt bien trop ajusté de son compagnon ce jour-ci, Connor l’observa s’installer sur scène et mettre en route une des enceintes. Une pédale du looper fut écrasée du bout du pied et Markus utilisa le flanc de sa guitare en instrument de percussion comme si c’était là son utilisation première. Une simple mesure suffit et Markus utilisa cette courte répétition pour construire la mélodie principale, en laissant ses doigts agiles danser sur les cordes de sa guitare cette fois.

Comme les fois précédentes où Connor avait eu l’occasion d’observer Markus chanter, il restait émerveillé par la capacité de son compagnon à utiliser chaque cellule de son corps pour sublimer la musique. Un mouvement de tête, un fléchissement de genou et sa voix suave était portée jusqu’à son micro comme l’écume de la vague qui vient lécher le sable chaud. Il l’observa onduler sous ses yeux, son appui sur son violoncelle fut bien vite la seule chose lui permettant de rester d’aplomb.

Il reconnaissait l’air, pour l’avoir déjà entendu à la radio, mais la chanson ainsi interprétée était sans pareille – la version studio devenant un sacrilège devant cette reprise minimaliste et ô combien sensuelle.

L’image lascive de Markus sur scène le hanta plusieurs jours, et Connor eut tout le mal du monde pour réfréner ces fantasmes impurs qui assaillaient désormais son esprit à chaque instant.

Markus l’avait mis en garde un jour, de sa tendance à se donner encore plus sur scène pendant ses concerts. Une partie de lui peinait à imaginer comment leur groupe pouvait se produire sans que des associations ne viennent censurer leur performance et la police les interrompre pour spectacle indécent. Il l’imagina tout de même.

Sa petite version d’Amanda grinça de réprobation devant tant de débauche mais les flammes de sa libido la renvoyèrent dans un coin sombre de son esprit – la réduisant une fois pour toute au silence. Alors que le grondement dangereux de son dragon faisait vibrer ses entrailles de la plus délicieuse des façons, Connor pouvait sentir grandir son désir de participer à un tel spectacle. La musique le guidant vers l’avant, il s’imaginait pouvoir venir se glisser dans la fosse aux pieds de Markus, et profiter du spectacle exalté parmi la masse de corps en nage qui pulsait sous la musique.

Il céda presque un soir, confiné dans sa chambre après ses exercices journaliers. Aucun titre studio n’était disponible sur YouTube, mais il retrouva vite le groupe ‘Jericrew’ et plusieurs concerts enregistrés sur des téléphones par des fans quelconques. Une miniature en particulier attira immédiatement son regard. La qualité était parfaitement médiocre, l’enregistrement difficile dans la pénombre, mais la silhouette de Markus se découpait nettement sur la scène, comme une statue de marbre sur un piédestal. Son doigt resta suspendu plusieurs secondes au-dessus du lien, hésitant à se priver du plaisir de découvrir leur performance en live de ses propres yeux – un jour où Amanda lui laisserait le loisir de passer ses soirées en ville.

Caressant des yeux l’image floue de son ami et de son torse d’apollon, comme le papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, Connor posa finalement son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et roula sous la couette en se répétant un mantra rassurant.

Un jour, il aurait le loisir d’aller voir Markus en concert.

Du fin fond de son esprit, brulée mais loin de s’avouer vaincue, la petite voix d’Amanda eut un rire cruel.

_C’est ça, oui._


	5. Parce que tu le vaux bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça y est, on arrive enfin en haut de la montée initiale de cette montagne russe qu'est cette fic. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le crescendo kawaii. Maintenant, on lève tous les bras en regardant le vide s'ouvrir devant soi !  
> accrochez bien votre ceinture.  
> Wiiiiiiiiiih! \o/

_ Pourquoi es-tu si retissant à chanter pour moi ?

Connor ne put réprimer un soupir devant cette question murmurée à son encontre.

Markus avait fini par remarquer.

Forcément, il avait fini par remarquer la disparition de son sourire à chaque demande d'un petit air, remarquer la crispation de son corps, le silence de quelques secondes pendant que son cerveau cherchait une réponse évasive - cherchait à se défaire de ce sentiment désagréable d’être acculé.

Parce que, réalisa-t-il, c’était une demande quasiment exclusive à sa manager depuis des années et Amanda avait empreint cette simple requête d'une saveur âpre qui le faisait immédiatement reculer, comme s’il avait croqué dans un citron particulièrement acide. Rien que le simple fait de lui demander une chanson faisait monter en lui des images de rictus dédaigneux et un écho sinistre : maintenant chante, maintenant tiens-toi plus droit, maintenant lève le menton et regarde ton public...

Il secoua la tête de façon à se débarrasser de cette petite voix mais l’écho subsista – sans surprise. Il lui fallait généralement tout un orchestre pour noyer ce murmure insidieux et oublier la froideur de ces injonctions. Plusieurs minutes lui étaient nécessaires pour que les violons apaisent ses nerfs à vifs sous la peur de décevoir.

Pourtant, même sans orchestre, chanter devant Hank ne le gênait pas autant. Peut-être parce qu’il ne chantait pas pour le professeur, songea-t-il, mais qu’il s’entraînait pour ne pas décevoir Amanda. Au final, même si elle n’était pas dans la salle, Connor chantait toujours pour sa manager, Hank n’était qu’un spectateur en plus, un totem dans le fond de la salle.

S’il avait eu à rapprocher Hank et Amanda pour obtenir ces deux heures de répit, Connor refusait catégoriquement d’avoir ne serait-ce qu’une version miniature d’Amanda dans le coin de son cerveau lorsqu’il était avec Markus.

Celui-ci attendait une réponse avec un air presque inquiet devant son silence, aussi Connor tenta d'expliquer son malaise, tout en laissant Amanda en dehors de l’image.

_ Ma voix est un outil que je travaille pour ma carrière depuis des années, tous les jours, sans relâche. Chanter est malheureusement devenu synonyme de travail pour moi.

Il dut s’arrêter pour trouver une excuse politiquement correcte.

‘Chaque fois que je chante, la moue contrite de celle qui m'impose un tel entraînement se brûle sur ma rétine et je préfère mille fois contempler ton visage souriant.’

Non.

‘Je ne prends plus de plaisir à chanter et je veux que nos entrevues soient exclusivement réservées au rire et à la jouissance de l'autre ?’

Non plus.

‘J'ai réussi à me dégager du temps libre pour qu’on puisse passer ces quelques heures ensemble et j'aimerais en profiter pour sortir de ma routine de travail.’

Eh beh voilà. C’était pas si compliqué, soupira une petite voix.

Face à cette explication, Markus adopta cependant une expression peinée, comme un garçon à qui on a annoncé l’annulation de la kermesse de son école.

_ Mais...

Perplexe, Connor attendit la suite avec anxiété. Il était pourtant assez fier de cette description neutre de la main poisseuse qui lui serrait la gorge à l'idée de devoir chanter pour lui.

_ Mais, je t'ai pourtant payé en frites, sonnantes et trébuchantes !

Alors que son cerveau comprenait enfin que Markus jouait une nouvelle fois de la corde de l’humour, un rire interloqué finit par le quitter.

_ Elles étaient surtout grasses, soupira Connor.

_ Je ne t’ai pas vu t’en plaindre sur le moment.

L'image de Markus se léchant les doigts pour se débarrasser du gras desdites frites lui revint soudain à l’esprit et il serra les poings afin de ne pas céder à l’idée saugrenue de présenter ses doigts à Markus et constater par lui-même sa force de succion et son efficacité à relécher des formes longilignes. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles rentrer dans la chair tendre de ses paumes mais la douleur ne fit rien pour empêcher son cerveau de dérailler, le regard fiévreux de Markus n’aidant pas à garder ses pensées au-dessus de la ceinture – une fois de plus. 

_ Soit, souffla Markus en rigolant. Mon cœur pleure à l’idée de ne jamais entendre ta voix faire vibrer mon être, mais je serais fort.

_ Désolé.

Et il l’était, vraiment.

_ Te fais pas de bile, va ! Te voir sourire m’importe plus que de t’entendre chanter.

Touché par l’aveu et la poitrine étrangement légère malgré leur discussion un peu trop sérieuse - de son côté tout du moins – Connor s’éclipsa de nouveau après que son réveil ne les ait interrompus. Il allait retrouver la fraicheur de la rue quand Markus l’attira à lui pour une brève accolade. Une tape entre ses omoplates, une brève caresse et sa main se referma sur la nuque du jeune chanteur, maintenant sa tête en place alors qu’une paire de lèvres venaient déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Son cœur battant un staccato affolé, Connor se figea sur place et ne put qu’observer Markus avec un air confus alors que celui-ci lui rendait sa liberté.

_ Prends soin de toi Connor, d’accord ?

Son éloquence envolée, il se contenta d’un ‘OK’ un peu étranglé. Markus eut un rictus entendu, un regard langoureux, puis il s’en retourna à l’intérieur de Jéricho, laissant Connor interdit sur le trottoir, la peau en feu et le souffle court.

Amanda se chargea rapidement de faire disparaitre son échauffement et son euphorie d’un regard sévère et un claquement de langue sec.

_ Ne profite pas de tes cours particuliers pour flâner dans Détroit plus que nécessaire.

Il avait effectivement flâné, rejoignant le métro d’un pas lent et le nez dans les nuages, son esprit trainant derrière lui et s’imaginant revenir dans le théâtre miteux, rattraper Markus, et lui murmurer que oui, il voulait prendre soin de lui – en commençant par assouvir un désir qui prenait de plus en plus de place en lui. Il s’imagina la surprise sur le visage de Markus s’il avait cédé à cette pulsion de faire demi-tour, s’il avait eu le culot d’agripper le guitariste par le col et de l’embrasser avec passion, de se presser contre ce corps d’apollon.

Quelqu’un l’avait bousculé sèchement et c’est seulement grâce à cette interruption brutale qu’il avait retrouvé ses esprits et réalisé qu’il était planté comme un piquet au milieu du square depuis de longues minutes – d’où son retard. Son mea culpa solda le sujet auprès de sa manager mais Connor était bien conscient de griller ses dernières cartouches et frôler du pied une ligne rouge particulièrement dangereuse.

Malgré cette certitude de s’engager sur une pente savonneuse menant à un immense champ de poignards dressés vers le ciel, Connor se trouva de plus en plus à rêvasser dans tous les cours, lançant des regards insistants vers la porte de sortie en fantasmant voir Markus le rejoindre. Il savait qu’Amanda le tuerait si elle l’apprenait d’un de ses professeurs et pire encore si ses rêvasseries transparaissaient dans ses résultats. Un grognement agacé de son voisin finit de le convaincre de reprendre le fil du cours.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée pour garder son attention sur le sujet traité, Connor parvint enfin à se concentrer sur ses notes, griffonnant même des sujets à éclaircir plus tard à la bibliothèque. Il remballa ses affaires, fier d’avoir réussi à se remettre sur les rails après plusieurs jours en roue libre. C’est avec une expression victorieuse au visage qu’il quitta la salle pour le cours suivant. Seulement, il avait à peine quitté le couloir principal qu’une main sur son épaule l’arrêta brusquement dans son avancée. On tira violemment sur sa bandoulière pour le retourner et avant qu’il ne puisse protester, son agresseur l’avait plaqué contre le mur.

_ Bon tu commences à me saouler le pédé !

Malgré son visage déformé par une grimace furieuse, Connor reconnut immédiatement son agresseur. Et pour cause ; il l’avait vu du coin de l’œil dans son observation insistante de la porte, et même si leurs échanges se limitaient jusque-là à des claquements de langue agacés de la part de son camarade, Connor avait au moins eu le temps de retenir son prénom.

_ C’est quoi ton problème au juste ? demanda Gavin en le poussant un peu plus. Tu veux ma photo ?

_ Pas du tout, c’est un malentendu.

_ Quoi ? Cracha-t-il. Tu vas me dire que c’est par hasard que tu me dévisages depuis plus d’un mois ? On est en manque de queue alors on vient faire chier le premier venu ? 

_ Non, je…

Son esprit chahuté chercha des arguments mais quelque chose dans le regard de son camarade lui fit vite comprendre l’inutilité de sa démarche. Gavin ne venait pas le secouer avec tant d’agressivité pour obtenir de lui une explication, il était juste là pour le mettre en garde et lui partager son agacement. Devant son silence, Gavin finit par le lâcher brusquement, comme si les vêtements du jeune chanteur l’avaient brûlé. Une moue dégoutée se dessina sur son visage.

_ Mon cul, ouais, grinça Gavin. Je ne suis pas intéressé, alors va voir ailleurs. Et si je te reprends à me reluquer pendant les cours, je te jure que je te pète le nez – face d’ange ou pas.

Il le poussa une nouvelle fois, un coup sec contre le sternum qui le laissa le souffle court.

_ Compris ?

_ Oui.

Le sol brillant à ses pieds lui renvoya un reflet déformé de sa silhouette misérable alors qu’il tentait de retrouver sa contenance et son souffle. Il clignait des yeux pour s’éclaircir la vue quand, alors que Gavin les rejoignait triomphant à l’angle du couloir, le rire de plusieurs camarades le tira de sa transe. Pitoyable, railla la petite voix d’Amanda au creux de son oreille.

Lève le menton et marche !

Allez, encore deux heures de cours, se rassura-t-il, et il pourrait retrouver la présence réconfortante de Hank. En attendant, il se tourna vers son téléphone et vers la seule personne en capacité de lui offrir une once de réconfort. Marchant d’un pas chancelant vers son cours suivant, Connor envoya un simple SMS, comme une bouteille jetée à la mer.

**[Il me tarde d’être Mercredi.]**

La réponse arriva alors qu’il passait la porte de sa classe.

**[De même ;p ]**

Cependant, cinq jours les séparaient encore et l’intervention de son camarade l’avait, au final, plus déstabilisé qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Le lundi, de retour de son weekend de concert à plusieurs heures de vol, Connor se trouvait comme physiquement attiré vers le bas par sa fatigue – une fatigue aussi bien physique que morale. Hank ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu’il le rejoignit dans leur salle habituelle, mais il l’observa s’installer avec une pointe de suspicion dans le regard.

Ignorant son épuisement, Connor étala la partition imprimée par Amanda et lança la piste de l’orchestre. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement Bach – trop solennel, trop pompeux – mais Amanda lui en imposait toujours un morceau une à deux fois par an.

Immédiatement, un orgue entonna deux notes solennelles avant qu’une ligne de violons ne vienne entonner la mélodie principale. Avec une régularité lancinante, l’organiste marquait chaque temps d’une simple croche, brève, douloureuse, comme un pas titubant sous un soleil de plomb, la sueur dégoulinant sur son front et lui brulant les yeux alors que chaque fibre de son être lui implorait de s’arrêter. Il avala difficilement son malaise, perturbé par ce mirage et le désir soudain de s’effondrer au sol pour attendre sa mort.

Le deuxième phrasé des violons s’acheva et il inspira profondément avant d’entamer son solo en un ‘[Agnus Dei](https://youtu.be/tdLCcQixNvg?t=66)’ perçant. Ces deux mots, pourtant courts, étaient étirés sur deux mesures - six temps, qu’il compta grâce aux coups de masse réguliers de l’orgue qui le clouait sur place.

Mineure sur toute la ligne, la messe de Bach lui imposait ici un phrasé lent, chaque syllabe découpée et modulée sur plusieurs notes parfois trainantes – un cri de désespoir dans la nuit auquel les violons répondaient de trois notes mélancoliques. Implorant de nouveau la clémence d’un dieu qui l’avait oublié, Connor laissa les violons prendre le relais pour un interlude toujours plus grave, toujours plus difficile à écouter - ou bien était-ce la fatigue de marcher seul sous ce soleil impitoyable qui rendait chaque note trop lourde à porter ?

C’est la gorge serrée qu’il aborda la deuxième moitié de la pièce, une variation dissonante sur laquelle il dût se concentrer – autant à cause de la difficulté des enchainements qu’à cause de sa difficulté à lire sa partition devenue soudain floue. Il ferma les yeux sur l’imploration finale, sa dernière demande de pitié et, alors que les violons continuaient de lui souffler du sable brulant au visage, la silhouette bienveillante de Markus lui apparut.

Un frisson de réconfort le traversa mais la faible lueur disparut aussitôt ses yeux ouverts, le laissant vide et misérable, empêtré dans la gangue poisseuse de sa mélancolie. Immobile, il contempla les fenêtres miteuses de l’aile ouest et l’agrégat de bâtiments jouxtant le conservatoire sans réellement les voir, son regard inexorablement attiré vers ce gouffre béant qui grandissait en lui.

_ Connor ?

Bach l’avait transporté si loin dans ce désert aride que le jeune chanteur en avait totalement oublié la présence de son compagnon de déjeuner.

Celui-ci était attablé à quelques mètres de là, un magazine écorné devant lui et son repas négligemment posé à côté de celui de Connor. L’idée d’ingérer quoi que ce soit lui donna soudain la nausée et il fit un pas en arrière, comme si son éternel sandwich au jambon avait été remplacé par un animal sauvage qui grognait dangereusement à l’intérieur du sac en papier.

Le grincement d’une chaise lui fit soudain reporter son attention sur son compagnon. Hank l’observait maintenant avec un air intrigué, presque inquiet. Quelques neurones eurent un soubresaut et Connor se souvint qu’il était censé lui répondre quelque chose mais son éclair de lucidité s’arrêta là. Pendant qu’il cherchait ses mots et la force d’avaler cette boule qui lui obstruait l’œsophage, Hank se leva silencieusement. Deux pas et il fut en face de lui, ses sourcils grisonnants froncés sur des yeux bleus plein de tristesse.

Avant que Connor ne puisse lui demander la raison de sa proximité, le vieux professeur l’attira vers lui et l’emprisonna dans une étreinte ferme qui le laissa incapable de protester – son visage pressé au creux de l’épaule du professeur et ses épaules recouvertes par des bras puissants. Son corps entier se crispa sous la surprise, figé entre le besoin de se défaire de ce contact et la stupéfaction d’avoir oublié ce simple plaisir de pouvoir reposer son poids contre quelqu’un d’autre. Il ferma les yeux sur un souvenir lointain de son enfance – la dernière fois qu’une personne l’avait étreint de la sorte.

Malgré l’odeur de tabac froid emprisonné dans la chemise défraichie de son compagnon, Connor jura pouvoir reconnaitre la Cologne de son père, et le doux parfum floral de sa mère. Il retourna l’étreinte avec force, s’agrippant à ces souvenirs malgré la douleur qu’il avait à les contempler.

Il n’aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais Connor reposait presque entièrement sur Hank lorsque celui-ci s’éloigna enfin avec précaution. Des doigts calleux lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux mais il ne trouva pas la force de protester, ces dernières minutes le laissant bien trop perplexe pour se concentrer sur un tel détail.

Hank haussa des épaules devant son expression remplie de questionnements.

_ Tu avais cette expression au visage qui m’a rappelé mon chien quand il veut un câlin. Je n’ai pas pu résister. 

Il ignorait que Hank avait un chien.

_ Et puis, ajouta Hank. Tu avais l’air d’en avoir besoin. Allez, viens manger.

Il lui fallut plusieurs bouchées à contrecœur et la conversation avec Hank au sujet de son chien, Sumo, pour retrouver un semblant d’appétit. Sa mélancolie resta accrochée à l’arrière de son esprit mais elle n’imprégnait désormais plus chaque fibre de son être et de ses pensées.

Lorsqu’il retrouva enfin Markus, le mercredi suivant, son humeur avait retrouvé un niveau presque normal et un sourire sincère illumina son visage lorsque la porte de Jéricho révéla la silhouette de son ami. Celui-ci l’enlaça avec force – son étreinte un peu plus longue que d’habitude.

_ Hank m’a dit que tu avais eu un coup de mou en début de semaine, expliqua Markus. Le concert s’est mal passé ?

_ Non, non.

Le concert s’était bien passé, c’était un morceau connu et maitrisé depuis des années ; il l’avait mené avec brio malgré le mal qui le dévorait de l’intérieur. Amanda lui avait reproché son mutisme lors de la réception qui suivit mais il n’avait pas trouvé la force d’imiter sa manager dans ses courbettes et autres conversations faussement cordiales.

Le mépris affiché par Gavin et partagé avec sa meute d’amis avait finalement muté en fin de semaine avec sa version personnelle d’Amanda pour devenir un gouffre qui aspirait toute étincelle de joie. La bienveillance de Hank et l’aura rayonnante de Markus étaient bien les seules choses à pouvoir échapper à ce trou noir mais il ne les côtoyait pas assez pour remonter la pente – à la place, Amanda lui rappelait son agacement de le voir si dissipé à chaque fois qu’elle le croisait dans l’appartement.

Il chassa le son de sa langue claquant de réprobation d’un mouvement de tête.

_ Aaaw, Connor.

Avant qu’il ne puisse lui demander la raison d’une telle plainte, Connor se retrouva de nouveau étreint – plus fort encore que leur accolade de salutation. Inspirant profondément le coton pressé contre son nez, il retourna l’étreinte, son réflexe de savonnette balayé devant le besoin de réconfort.

C’est Hank qui finit par lui arracher les vers du nez.

_ Aaaw, Connor ! le gronda presque Hank. Il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! cette petite merde va voir ce qui arrive quand on s’amuse à malmener des gens bien sans raison.

_ Il avait ses raisons, soupira Connor en s’interposant entre son ami et la porte.

_ Il avait ses raisons d’être agacé – et encore. Mais il n’avait pas le droit de te coincer de la sorte. Je vais lui expliquer, tu vas voir.

_ Hank, le raisonna Connor. Même si j’apprécie votre chevalerie, je pense que me voir défendu par un professeur ne fera que renforcer ce genre de comportement. Je préfère qu’on laisse tout ça dans le passé et ne plus avoir à y penser.

Hank eut un grognement peu convaincu mais il obtempéra et laissa tomber le sujet.

Markus lui promit d’envoyer North s’occuper de Gavin et Connor rit de bon cœur devant cette menace.

_ N’embête pas North avec ça pour moi.

_ Je propose ça parce que suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

Un sourire amusé s’ancra définitivement lorsque le souvenir du regard noir que North lui avait envoyé sur Hart Plaza lui revint en tête. C’est vrai que la jeune femme avait cette attitude de chat sauvage prêt à bondir toutes griffes dehors et il était lui aussi quasiment sûr de la voir sauter à la gorge de Gavin si l’occasion se présentait – même sans savoir quel outrage il avait fait subir au jeune contre-ténor.

_ Nan, ça n’en vaut pas la peine.

Jusque-là sagement assis à ses côtés sur les gradins au fond de la salle, Markus se tourna brusquement pour lui saisir les mains.

_ Connor, regarde-moi.

Il ne put qu’obéir à cet ordre murmuré avec force.

_ Tu en vaux la peine, tu m’entends ?

Alors que sa petite version d’Amanda pouffait de rire à l’arrière de son cerveau, Connor acquiesça mécaniquement, un sourire poli étirant ses lèvres en un grincement presque audible. Il n'était qu'une petite fiotte pathétique, cracha sa manager alors qu'il considérait les mots de son compagnon avec un début d'approbation. Une petite fiotte même pas fichue de sortir une performance suffisamment mémorable pour que sa carrière décolle enfin, incapable de charmer la foule alors qu'Amanda se prostituait presque pour multiplier les occasions de se produire devant un public.

Mais il travaillait pourtant d’arrache-pied, plaida-t-il silencieusement. Il faisait tout ce que sa manager lui demandait sans broncher : il révisait ses morceaux avec diligence, il courait et nageait fréquemment pour entretenir son souffle, il ne buvait pas, il ne fumait pas. Malgré ses efforts, Amanda ne cessait de lui reprocher son laxisme et les gens le traitaient avec mépris ou pitié – un peu comme Markus en cet instant.

Retenant un soupir las, Connor baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours jointes, la blancheur de sa peau contrastant avec celle de Markus. Il allait s’extraire de la prise du guitariste quand celui-ci l'invita à se lever.

_ Allez viens.

Après un bond souple au travers des gradins, Markus le tira au travers de la pièce et jusqu’au devant de la scène où ses amis avaient presque fini d’installer leur matériel en prévision de leur répétition du soir. Il aperçut son violoncelle posé contre le mur sur le côté de la scène, seul dans son coin et détonnant au milieu de tous ces équipements électriques – un peu comme lui.

D’un mouvement de tête Marcus l’invita à s’en saisir.

_ J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon J'ai peut-être exagéré sur la métaphore de la grande descente en manège, c'était juste un petit tour de chauffe pour vous mettre dans le bain. Shit is coming. Et Connor n'est pas du tout près.  
> Merci pour les quelques irréductibles qui ont laissé kudos et commentaires  
> des gros poutoux <3


	6. Quelque chose en toi

_‘_ J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.’_

Le quelque chose en question laissa Connor perplexe mais il s’installa tout de même sur scène, entre Markus et Simon. North s’échauffait déjà sur la basse, comme si chaque corde l'avait personnellement insultée tandis que Josh faisait tinter la caisse claire et les cymbales en une série d’enchainements rapides. Dans le brouhaha général, et pendant que Markus branchait sa guitare, Connor s'attela lui aussi à accorder son violoncelle. Perturbé par ses voisins et par la demande de Markus de s’intégrer au groupe, il lui fallut presque le double du temps pour réajuster son instrument. Simon finit par lui donner le La, et Connor en aurait presque eu honte si le pianiste n'avait pas eu un sourire si candide au visage.

_ On va commencer par la chanson ‘[je dis aime](https://youtu.be/6hV-UnrC9tU)’, annonça Markus en faisant face à tous ses musiciens. Connor, si tu sens l'inspiration, n’hésite pas à t’insérer dans l'accompagnement.

La peur de gâcher leur morceau en sortant une note totalement à côté l’empêcha d'acquiescer mais Markus poursuivit, son regard plein d'affection.

_ Si tu ne vois pas comment, ne t'inquiètes pas. On la jouera une deuxième fois, ça sera plus facile avec la vue d'ensemble en tête.

Les derniers acquiescements et puis.

_ Trois, quarte.

Comme une voiture démarrant sous un coup de clé, tous les musiciens se lancèrent en chœur dans la chanson. Simon entonna la mélodie principale au synthé tandis que les trois acolytes rajoutaient un rythme entrainant. Il ne s’arrêta de pianoter son air entêtant que pour laisser place à Markus qui s’élança dans le chant, un chant tout en consonnes amoureusement prononcées contre son micro et en mots érodés par l’émotion. Il s’éloigna plusieurs fois pour quelques accords électriques puis une dernière fois, maintenant la note aiguë sur laquelle Simon embraya immédiatement.

Au deuxième couplet, Connor put sincèrement affirmer qu'il aimait beaucoup cette mélodie lancinante pianotée au synthé. Il la fredonna silencieusement au fond de sa gorge pour en identifier les notes avant de laisser son archet prendre le relais.

Ne voulant pas déranger les habitudes du groupe, et réticent à l’idée de venir masquer le travail de Simon, Connor veilla bien à jouer mezzo piano. La vibration de son violoncelle était discrète mais Markus se retourna aussitôt vers lui, un sourire victorieux au visage.

Connor se laissa prendre au jeu et répéta la mélodie même quand Simon resta silencieux. Le reste du groupe n'y prêta attention et, à la fin du morceau, Markus sautilla presque de joie.

_ C’était top ! Simon, Connor, est-ce que vous pouvez me refaire deux trois mesures ensemble. Et cette fois Connor je veux un peu plus de puissance.

_ Mais on ne va plus entendre Simon ! Protesta Connor.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Connor, lui répondit l’intéressé. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le synthé très efficace sur ce morceau de toute façon.

Libéré de toutes ses inquiétudes quant à une possible rancœur de la part de Simon, Connor s’exécuta et reprit la mélodie avec plus d’intensité. Comme annoncé par Markus, les quatre musiciens répétèrent le morceau une seconde fois, avec un violoncelliste en plus dans leur composition. Connor laissa mourir la note finale en un sourire béat, un étrange sentiment de satisfaction lui gonflant le torse.

La chanson suivante le captiva et ne retira en rien à son engouement pour l’exercice, mais il ne trouva pas d’entrée possible pour son violoncelle. Il se contenta de pincer les cordes sur le rythme effréné imposé par ses camardes, son regard de nouveau captivé par Markus qui jouait à quelques pas. Aussi taquin avec son micro que sa musique, le guitariste s'approchait de son micro pour mieux susurrer sa réplique, puis reculait. Le va et viens mutin lui arracha un faible sourire.

Et puis les musiciens s'arrêtèrent brusquement, la guitare électrique fut négligemment lâchée sur le côté de sa hanche et Markus se saisit de son micro à deux mains – et Connor sentit son sourire tomber au fond de ses tripes, comme une pierre incandescente jetée dans le puits de sa libido.

Susurrer ne pouvait pas décrire ce que Markus faisait à son micro. Non. Ses doigts étaient enroulés amoureusement autour de l’objet pourtant quelconque, ses lèvres collées si fort sur la grille que chaque syllabe en était presque élimée. Agile et aiguisée, sa langue était toute proche, prête à gouter l’extrémité du micro comme s’il était le plus délicieux des fruits défendus. Ses genoux plièrent sous l’intensité de ses paroles et Markus se retrouva à tendre l’échine pour susurrer les derniers mots.

Et puis, aussi promptement qu’ils s’étaient tus, ses amis reprirent ensemble et les lèvres de son compagnon s’arrachèrent à leur position indécente contre son micro afin de lui permettre de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa guitare. Le solo de fin laissa Connor sans voix et c‘est seulement lorsque Markus se retourna vers lui qu’il trouva assez de neurones pour penser à refermer sa bouche qu’il savait ouverte en une moue hébétée.

_ Je suis désolé, s’excusa Markus avec un sourire langoureux, ça n’était pas très violoncelle-friendly. La prochaine devrait plus te parler.

Il se retourna vers le reste de l’équipe sans prêter plus d’attention à la fébrilité du jeune chanteur, toujours agrippé à son violoncelle comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

_ ‘In and Out’, les gars. 

Après l’interprétation précédente de Markus, l'énonciation du titre éclaboussa son esprit d’images totalement indécentes, des images de corps en sueur glissant l’un contre l’autre et de chair s’immisçant dans des creux intimes, dans des crevasses – des orifices. En dedans, en dehors.

Ses doigts fébriles laissèrent presque échapper son archet lorsque, dans son dos, Josh fit sonner la grosse caisse d'un coup sec. Avalant un juron, Connor se rattrapa de justesse et il ne sut dire qui de son cœur ou de la batterie battait le plus fort à ses oreilles. Il s'agrippa à son violoncelle pendant que les flots de la musique prenaient de la hauteur autour de lui. Le rythme était moins effréné que la chanson précédente mais certainement plus intense, la pulsation marquée par la grosse caisse et une ligne de basse comme si le groupe s’était transformé en un cœur immense.

Markus oscillait sur l'air, comme bercé par les flots – glissant sur les vagues successives de ce pouls, comme l’écume qui mousse contre les rochers. Sa voix était serrée sous l’émotion et ses paroles entre la plainte et l’invitation à venir dans l’eau. Connor y répondit d’une note longue et tout aussi plaintive, une corne de brume dans un brouillard épais, à la recherche de la terre promise.

Répondant avec la même sensualité, Markus était à la fois sirène et capitaine de son navire et Connor ne pouvait que suivre, agrippé au cordage alors que la mer les chahutait. Il observa son capitaine, fasciné par sa prestance et sa désinvolture des plus lascives.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de balade sur les flots, ils accostèrent sur une plage plus calme. Fébrile et éreinté, Connor délivra la dernière note – son archet vibrant d’une façon presque dissonante alors qu’il jetait l’ancre du morceau à la suite de ses camarades.

Markus se retourna vers son groupe avec un sourire victorieux et Connor ne sut dire s'il n'avait jamais vu plus belle apparition de sa vie.

Ils s’essayèrent ainsi sur plusieurs morceaux et même si Markus était clairement le plus exalté du groupe, tous les autres musiciens étaient également ébaudis par l’exercice. Les sourires en sa direction étaient tous sincères, même la grimace de North penchait clairement du côté de l'approbation. Il ne put s’empêcher de rire lui aussi devant l’euphorie ambiante, sa poitrine gonflée par la satisfaction de pouvoir influencer le morceau et de voir son avis pris en compte pendant leurs discussions entre deux chansons.

Les rires de ses amis et les regards plein d'affection de Markus lui réchauffèrent le cœur de la plus étranges des façons et, alors que les blagues fusaient autours de lui, Connor réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment d’appartenance, même lorsqu’il chantait avec un orchestre plus intimiste. 

Une personne vint les interrompre après deux chansons supplémentaires.

_ Il y a un téléphone qui sonne là-bas, c’est à quelqu’un ?

La question, posée par une jeune femme au chignon négligé, le fit sortir de sa bulle de quiétude alanguie aussi efficacement que si cette dernière l’avait éclatée avec une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Il l’observa, un instant perplexe et remarqua avec horreur que cette dernière appartenait au groupe de peintres attelés à leur cours de nu plus loin dans le théâtre. Un brouillard de tabac les entourait eux et leur modèle, nu comme un ver au milieu des chevalets et arborant un air las de celui qui tient la pose depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Il regarda sa montre.

21h37.

Le sang quitta son visage si rapidement qu’il sentit ses oreilles se boucher sous la stupéfaction d’avoir pu perdre la notion du temps à ce point. La certitude de s’être enfermé lui-même dans un train direct pour l’échafaud le fit sauter de son siège. Amanda allait le crucifier sur place. Il se téléporta à l’autre bout de la pièce pour retrouver sa veste et, dans la poche intérieure, son téléphone.

Son réveil et tous ses rappels s’étaient empilés dans ses notification mais c’est le compte des appels en absence qui attira son regard. Neuf appels manqués et un message d’Amanda.

**[Où diable es-tu passé ?]**

Son cerveau paniqué ne trouva aucune réponse à lui soumettre qui pourrait atténuer la colère certaine de sa manager. Il avait trop souvent utilisé la panne du métro pour expliquer quelques minutes de retard. Mais plus de deux heures ? Même un accident de personne sur la ligne ne pouvait justifier presque trois heures de retard - et trois heures de silence radio.

Il était tellement mort.

L’éternelle accolade de Markus devrait attendre la semaine prochaine. Pour le moment Connor ne pouvait guère lui accorder plus qu'un bref signe de main en s'excusant de leur faire faux bond si brusquement. Zigzaguant au travers la foule qui flânait de bar en bar, Connor traversa la ville tel un dératé, ignorant les regards interloqués et les exclamations outrées de certains passants surpris par son allure paniquée. Son entraînement régulier lui permit de rejoindre la bouche de métro en moins de dix minutes mais, heure creuse oblige, il dut en attendre presque quinze supplémentaires avant de voir arriver la rame qui le ramènerait chez lui pour recevoir sa sentence.

Lorsqu’il rejoignit leur appartement, pas une lumière ne filtrait au-dessous de la porte d’entrée et il soupira de soulagement. Amanda avait certainement capitulé et était partie se coucher, lui laissant la voie libre pour aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Il lui suffirait de mettre un réveil un peu plus tôt que d’habitude et d’aller courir avant qu’Amanda ne se réveille. Son assiduité devrait certainement compter dans la balance pour son jugement. Connor savait pertinemment qu’il ne couperait pas à une pluie de reproches le lendemain, mais il pouvait toujours faire amende honorable pour atténuer la sentence à venir.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit en silence sous ses doigts fébriles, dévoilant un appartement plongé dans le noir, excepté une faible lueur en provenance du salon, où une lampe d’appoint devait y avoir été oubliée - du moins il espérait.

Sauf qu’Amanda ne capitulait pas plus qu’elle n’oubliait d’éteindre des lampes en allant se coucher.

Il eut à peine le temps de re-verrouiller la porte que la lumière du couloir s’alluma, l’éblouissant un instant – assez pour lui faire plisser les yeux mais pas suffisamment pour l’empêcher de voir Amanda avancer sur lui telle une furie, ses cheveux détachés et sa robe de chambre lui donnant des airs d’apparition de film d’horreur.

_ Tu appelles ça une heure pour rentrer !?

Amanda n’éleva pas la voix plus haut qu’une conversation normale, mais la froideur de son ton ne laissait aucun doute : elle était furieuse.

_ Quelle est ton excuse cette fois ? Hmm ?

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, elle le fit reculer, le plaquant violemment contre la porte et le maintenant en position, une main fermement serrée autour de sa gorge. Il resta interdit. Jamais elle n’avait été physiquement violente avec lui – mis à part la gifle quelques mois plus tôt.

_ Pas la peine de me sortir encore un de tes mensonges! Je n’ai pas besoin de m’appeler Sherlock Holmes pour trouver la réponse. Tu empestes le tabac et la maison close.

_ Amanda, je-

_ La ferme ! Je me suis trompée de carrière pour toi ? Tu aurais préféré que je vende tes talents au plus offrant comme une geisha ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas avec dédain, comme si elle de découvrait pour la première fois.

_ La peau pale comme une poupée, et un visage d’ange. J’aurais certainement rentabilisé mon investissement plus rapidement en te trouvant un Sugar-Daddy. C’est ça que tu veux ?

_ Non !

Il lutta pour argumenter au-delà de cette simple négation, mais la pression sur sa gorge se fit plus forte et Amanda continua, peu intéressée par sa défense.

_ Tu crois que ça m’amuse, de passer mon temps à lécher les bottes de vieux cinquantenaires bedonnants pour que tu puisses te produire aux yeux de tous, faire grandir ta réputation, te construire un public ? Tu crois que leurs avances me flattent ? Ça me coûte de ma personne à chaque seconde et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!

Il essaya de la raisonner une nouvelle fois mais sa tentative ne lui valut qu’une gifle magistrale qui l’aurait envoyé au sol sans la poigne de fer autour de sa gorge. Une fois le vertige passé, il posa délicatement ses doigts sur les poignets de sa manager en une supplication silencieuse. Elle n’oserait pas lui broyer les cordes vocales sous un accès de colère - sûrement devait-elle s’en rendre compte.

Finalement, après d’interminables secondes, elle retira ses mains comme si Connor était la plus répugnante des choses.

Retrouvant son souffle, appuyé contre la porte pour soutenir ses jambes flageolantes, Connor persista dans sa volonté d’au moins rétablir la vérité à son sujet.

_ Je répétais avec des musiciens. Rien d’autre !

Amanda eut un rire cruel.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Mais c’est vrai !

Une notification de son téléphone empêcha Amanda de railler une nouvelle fois son argument et Connor sût immédiatement de qui il s’agissait.

Le regard dur, Amanda tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Son silence suffit à Connor pour comprendre la demande. Il lui tendit son téléphone, priant pour qu’elle ne lui demande pas de le déverrouiller pour éplucher tous ses messages. Une notification était cependant encore affichée sur l’écran de verrouillage : un SMS de Markus dont il n’eut pas le temps de lire l’aperçu avant qu’Amanda ne lui arrache le téléphone des mains.

Finalement, la face déformée en une moue dégoutée, c’est elle-même qui se chargea de lui lire à voix haute.

_ Markus : ‘J’ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, j’espère ne pas t’avoir trop épuisé avec mes demandes incongrues. Dors bien.’ _clin d’œil_.

Elle cracha presque la description de ce smiley que Markus ne cessait de lui envoyer et qui ne manquait jamais d’amener un sourire à ses lèvres.

_ Épuisé par des demandes incongrues hein ? Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote ?

_ Des demandes musicales, Amanda, je le jure !

_ ASSEZ !

Le bras de sa manager se leva brusquement et cette fois-ci Connor ne manqua pas une seconde pour se protéger le visage avec son avant-bras. C'est le bruit de son téléphone explosant au sol qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. L’appareil rebondit plusieurs fois, disséminant composants et verre brisé sur son chemin, avant de finir sa course au coin du couloir. Connor n’avait pas besoin d’appuyer sur le bouton marche pour savoir qu’il était définitivement hors d’usage. Il retint un sanglot devant la réalisation qu’il ne pourrait pas prendre contact avec la seule personne capable de l’aider à surmonter cette nuit.

_ Maintenant, file dans ta chambre avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Le ton utilisé ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le caractère non négociable de cet ordre. Il obéit silencieusement. 

S’adossant à la porte de sa chambre pour décharger ses jambes flageolantes sous l’émotion, Connor sentit sa gorge se serrer sur un hoquet misérable. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir échanger, ne serait-ce qu’un smiley avec Markus, et prétendre que rien de cet horrible échange n’était vraiment arrivé. Son cerveau encore confus par la douleur et l’accès d’adrénaline s’éclaircit subitement et il regarda son vieil ordinateur avec un regain d’intérêt – et une idée lumineuse.

Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de SMS à Markus maintenant qu’il avait perdu son téléphone et tous les numéros enregistrés, mais il pouvait peut-être le retrouver sur Facebook. Ignorant les mises à jour, Connor ouvrit la page sans perdre une seconde, entrant le nom de Markus Manfred dans la barre de recherche. Une dizaine de résultats s’affichèrent mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour filtrer les profils compatibles avec son Markus. Une photo sombre d’un jeune homme sur scène attira son regard et c’est avec bon espoir qu’il cliqua sur le profil.

Bingo.

Ignorant l’envie de s’imprégner des photos publiées par le guitariste comme un stalker de bas étages, Connor cliqua sur la demande d’ami, pestant intérieurement contre sa stupidité. Il aurait dû envoyer cette demande il y a bien longtemps déjà. S’il avait été moins sur la réserve, alors il se serait épargné cette attente insoutenable de voir sa demande acceptée avant de pouvoir échanger avec Markus.

Il envoya tout de même un message avec sa demande.

**{Hey Markus, c’est Connor.**   
**J’ai eu un petit accident de téléphone donc pas la peine de m’envoyer de SMS jusqu'à ce que je trouve de quoi le remplacer.**   
**Quoi qu’il en soit, merci pour cette soirée et pardon d’être parti si précipitamment.**   
**On se dit même heure même endroit la semaine prochaine ?}**

Et cette fois-ci, il garderait son réveil prêt de lui afin de rentrer à l’heure et ainsi éviter les foudres d’Amanda.

Une notification résonna dans sa chambre au bout de quelques interminables minutes. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’une nouvelle bulle apparut dans la conversation.

**{Mince! :( }**   
**{C’est pas une belle façon de finir sa soirée.}**

Il n’avait pas idée.

**{C’est moi qui devrais te remercier. Tu as ouvert mes horizons artistiques.}**   
**{Considère-moi comme 100% converti au classique ;) }**

**{Un mal nécessaire :D}**

**{J’espère que tu me laisseras t’imprégner un peu de la culture rock la semaine prochaine}**   
**{Même heure, même endroit}**

**{Il me tarde déjà...}**

Contrairement aux messages précédents, celui-ci ne fut pas lu dans la seconde. Connor fronça des sourcils, vaguement déçu de voir Markus l’abandonner si vite. C’est seulement lorsqu’il actualisa la page qu’il comprit. Un petit tyrannosaure lui indiquait de vérifier sa connexion ou ses paramètres de pare-feu mais Connor savait déjà d’où venait son problème. Son ordinateur n’était plus connecté au réseau habituel et seuls les réseaux wifi de ses voisins apparaissaient dans le menu de connexion.

Soupirant sous l’acharnement de sa manager, Connor se garda bien de sortir de sa chambre pour aller rebrancher le routeur.

La gorge en feu et le cœur gros, il se glissa sous la couette à la recherche du sommeil.

Le lendemain, Amanda l’ignora complètement, comme si le simple fait de le regarder risquait de la faire replonger dans une colère noire. Son aura meurtrière remplissait presque entièrement la pièce, aussi Connor se prépara pour sa journée dans le silence et la discrétion la plus absolue. Malgré une fouille archéologique dans son placard à la recherche d’un col assez haut pour cacher les petits hématomes en formation sur sa gorge, il se prépara en un temps record et s’éclipsa de leur appartement tel une ombre.

Après quatre heures de cours que son cerveau encore à moitié choqué ne parvint pas à enregistrer, Connor rentra dans la petite salle de cours défraichie en retenant un soupir. Il salua Hank avec un sourire qu’il espéra ne pas être trop forcé.

_ Hey kiddo, c’est quoi cette nouvelle mode des cols roulés ? Je croyais que ça avait été interdit depuis 2010.

_ Juste un peu froid dehors. Le col roulé est plus efficace qu’une écharpe pour protéger la gorge des changements de température alors...

Il tourna le dos à Hank avant que celui-ci ne puisse remettre en question son excuse et commença à chanter presque aussitôt. Amanda n’avait pas serré assez fort pour lui casser la voix, mais une pièce qui aurait dût sortir de sa bouche avec aisance et volupté lui demanda concentration et chaque note lui laissa l’impression d’avoir avalé une poignée de petits oursins.

Il ne s’acharna pas, de peur de causer des lésions irrémédiables.

Leur déjeuner fut partagé dans le silence, Hank abandonnant vite l’effort de lancer de nouveaux sujets lorsqu’il ne reçut que des réponses monosyllabiques. Du coin de l’œil, Connor ne manqua pas les regards insistants envoyés en sa direction mais il les ignora et se leva promptement lorsqu’il vit le professeur ouvrir la bouche après avoir ruminé sa question pendant de longues minutes.

_ Je dois filer. Je vais être en retard.

Loin de vouloir faire oublier son geste, Amanda le traita avec dédain et froideur décuplée. Lorsqu'il rentra ce jour là - bien en avance – sa manager finissait de se préparer pour sortir.

_ J’ai besoin de sortir en bonne compagnie pour me calmer les nerfs, l'informa Amanda. Ne m’attend pas pour manger. Mais je te veux dans le salon à mon retour.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Tu as des explications à me donner.

Si elle ne lui avait rien laissé pour son repas du soir, Amanda lui avait cependant déposé un tube de gel anti-inflammatoire dans sa salle de bain afin qu’il puisse apaiser sa gorge endolorie et ainsi lui permettre de continuer le chant sans baisse de niveau. Seul dans leur appartement lumineux, Connor massa sa gorge avec application, le gel soulageant au moins son corps à défaut de pouvoir lever le voile noir et poisseux qui lui couvrait l’esprit.

À y réfléchir, et considérant l’énormité de son affront, il ne s’en sortait pas si mal.

Pour justifier son retard, devant le regard dur de sa manager, Connor invoqua simplement un concert improvisé auquel Hank l’avait convié pour lui faire travailler son rythme d’une façon un peu différente.

_ Je veux bien que M. Anderson ait des méthodes de travail peu conventionnelles mais ça n’est pas une raison pour te sortir ainsi du droit chemin avec une bande de punk, cracha-t-elle. Je l’appellerai demain pour lui rappeler que tu es d’abord un artiste classique et pas autre chose.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas avec lassitude, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

_ Enfin, un artiste en devenir, j’espère un jour.

_ Je lui ferais passer le message.

Sa voix élimée ne dut pas suffire à convaincre sa manager, car elle insista.

_ Non, je m’en chargerai. Comme tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour ta carrière, il faut bien que je veille.

Retenant un gémissement plaintif devant l’idée de voir Hank subir la colère de sa manager, Connor se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir acheté de téléphone de remplacement cet après-midi. Profitant d'un kiosque miteux à la sortie d'un métro, Connor dût se résoudre à sacrifier le peu d’économies dont il disposait dans un téléphone neuf qu’il soupçonnait fort être une contrefaçon qui ne durerait que quelques mois. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas le temps de tergiverser sur une étude de marché des téléphones du moment et il échangea ses quelques économies contre ce modèle. Une fois sa carte SIM en place, il s’empressa de prévenir Hank de ne surtout pas répondre si Amanda l’appelait dans la matinée.

Malgré l'heure matinale, sa réponse fut instantanée.

**[Qu’est ce qui se passe?? ]**

**[J’expliquerai tout à midi]**

Devant le regard ébahi de son ami, Connor sentit la honte lui bruler les joues, comme si Amanda l’avait marqué au fer rouge.

_ Je suis désolé Hank. Vraiment, je – je ne savais pas quoi inventer d’autre. Pardon de toujours vous jeter sous le bus.

Il enfouit son visage derrière ses mains et pria pour que le sol s’ouvre pour l’avaler lui et sa misérable carcasse.

_ Hey Connor, Connor.

Hank lui tira doucement l’avant-bras.

_ Y’a pas de soucis. Ta manager peut t’apparaitre comme un monstre à trois têtes crachant du feu mais j’ai vu pire, et je sais gérer ce genre de confrontation sans problème.

Son visage de nouveau découvert, Connor l’observa avec une moue dubitative que Hank s’empressa de faire disparaitre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Te fais pas de bile.

Il n’eut pas de résumé de leur échange mais l’air contrit d’Amanda ce soir-là suffit à le rassurer - même s’il se garda bien de laisser son amusement transparaitre. Elle lui laissa continuer ses cours avec Hank mais non sans lui rappeler l’équilibre précaire de leur accord.

_ Attention, siffla-t-elle avec le regard noir. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clémente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heureusement, Hank est toujours fidèle au poste du meilleur papa ever!  
> Connor en a bien besoin!  
> Cependant, une question demeure : est-ce que les super pouvoir de Hank et l'affection de Markus suffiront à contrebalancer la fureur d'Amanda ?  
> les paris sont ouverts, n'hésitez pas à voter.  
> des gros poutoux!


	7. En haut, en bas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après les montagnes russes, bienvenue dans l'ascenseur émotionnel RK800™. Attention, les aller-retour sont un peu brusques.  
> Bon voyage!

Les semaines suivantes, Connor veilla à rester bas, très bas sous le radar de sa manager. Son téléphone de remplacement toujours caché dans sa poche, il avait en conséquence réglé tous ses réveils dix minutes plus tôt - même ce maudit réveil qui l’arrachait à la compagnie de Markus. Amanda ne releva pas son assiduité, pas plus qu’elle ne le félicita, mais son regard perdit de sa froideur au bout de quelques semaines seulement. Il s’en réjouit silencieusement, gardant en tête qu’il fallait toujours se méfier de l’eau qui dort. 

Bien sûr, alors qu’il commençait à s’habituer à cet interlude de deux heures tous les mercredis et alors qu’il utilisait de plus en plus l’idée de retrouver Markus comme une lanterne dans la nuit de ses semaines, Amanda décida de lui tirer le tapis sous les pieds. L’eau ne dormait plus, elle clapotait joyeusement à ses pieds et il observait son niveau monter avec effroi. 

_ Mais ne vois-tu pas que c’est parfait Connor ? s’exclama sa manager. Même Elijah a abandonné l’idée de chanter cette partie. C’est le moyen de te démarquer enfin ! Trois minutes Connor, ce sont les trois minutes les plus cruciales de ta carrière. 

Elle laissa la demi menace planer dans le salon pendant qu’il lisait la partition du Requiem de Fauré sur laquelle Amanda voulait qu’il s’essaie. ‘[Pie Jesu](https://youtu.be/BgTJ-Wsae4w)’ ne durait effectivement que trois ou quatre minutes, mais la hauteur de presque toutes les notes était particulièrement difficile à atteindre, même pour une soprane. Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir atteindre des notes si hautes avec sa voix de contre-ténor. Sa marraine lui laissa quelques minutes pour assimiler la partition avant de s’asseoir en face de lui. Le cuir du canapé grinça sous l’intrusion et il savait déjà quelle carte Amanda allait poser sur la table, avant même que celle-ci n’ouvre la bouche.

_ Je remuerai ciel et terre pour que ce rôle te reste ouvert le temps que tu sois prêt, mais toi, Connor, est-ce que tu t’engages à sécuriser ces trois petites minutes ?

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il n’avait que trois petites minutes de travail quand Amanda allait devoir passer des heures au téléphone, peut-être même devoir prendre l’avion pour travailler au corps le chef d’orchestre. Connor pouvait bien s’entrainer un peu en contrepartie.

_ Bien sûr Amanda. 

Un sourire satisfait passa furtivement sur le visage de sa manager avant que cette dernière ne reporte son attention sur son téléphone. 

_ Je t’ai envoyé la piste de l’orchestre seul et deux trois exemples de ce que des sopranes ont pu faire sur cette pièce. Je veux que ce soit ton unique priorité. Je te libère ainsi un weekend sur deux pour travailler la pièce.

Connor retint un soupir de soulagement à l’idée de ne plus passer tous ses weekends dans les transports – et c’est là qu’Amanda tira le tapis d’un coup sec.

_ Évidemment tes cours de rythmique ne sont que secondaires. J’appellerai le professeur Anderson demain pour lui indiquer la fin de tes leçons particulières. 

_ Non !

Son objection lui échappa en un cri viscéral, comme un monstre de feu crachant sa rage à se voir remis en cage. Si le cri les surprit tous deux, Connor se gifla intérieurement devant ce dérapage des plus suspects. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver un mensonge pour justifier l’intérêt de ses cours de rythmique mais aussi un deuxième pour justifier un tel effarement. Alors qu’Amanda fronçait un premier sourcil, Connor s’empressa d’argumenter, en commençant son mur de persuasion par de petites briques de vérité sur lesquelles il espérait pouvoir poser ses mensonges sans que ces derniers ne sautent aux yeux de sa manager.

_ Le professeur Anderson a des méthodes et un œil très différent des autres professeurs, commença Connor. Son expertise un peu particulière m’a permis de m’améliorer sur des chansons que je pensais maitrisées. 

Fuyant le regard sceptique de sa marraine, il regarda sa partition à la recherche de nouvelles briques.

_ La ligne de l’orchestre est minimaliste pendant le chant, et les mots sont modulés de façon bien plus compliquée que sur les pièces baroques sur lesquelles j’ai pu chanter jusque-là. Outre la hauteur des notes, je pense que maintenir le tempo sur ce chant liturgique sera tout aussi ardu. 

Silencieuse mais l’air un peu moins renfrognée, Amanda l’invita à poursuivre.

_ Je crois vraiment que travailler ce morceau avec le professeur Anderson sera la clé de ma réussite. 

Laissant son mur d’argumentation sécher devant leur yeux, Connor passa en revue chaque brique pendant que sa manager ruminait en silence. Il n’avait peut-être pas assez insisté sur la difficulté de la pièce, maintenant qu’il relisait la partition, chaque page lui paraissait truffée d’enchainements impossibles, mais il était trop tard pour rajouter quoi que ce soit.

_ Soit, concéda Amanda au bout de longues minutes. Mais je veux des résultats notables après ces séances intensives. Sinon je les annule. C’est bien compris ?

_ Oui Amanda.

À défaut d’avoir préservé la qualité de ces deux heures d’évasion, il avait réussi à se garder l’occasion de voir Markus une fois par semaine. L’idée de devoir chanter devant lui le remplit d’une pointe de déception cependant. Il s’était imaginé trouver spontanément l’envie de lui dévoiler sa voix, mais Amanda lui avait au final forcé la main. Comme toujours.

**[Je ne pourrais pas continuer à expérimenter de nouvelles combinaisons musicales cette semaine.]  
[J’ai une pièce à travailler de toute urgence] **

**[oh non D: ]  
** **[Tu viens quand même à Jéricho ?]**

**[Je ne manquerais notre rdv pour rien au monde]**

**[ :D ]**

Dans le fol espoir de pouvoir préserver leur entrevue pour autre chose que réviser cette pièce impossible, Connor se mit immédiatement au travail, répétant sans cesse la mélodie et écoutant en boucle les versions interprétées par ses consœurs – en ignorant cette petite voix qui lui affirmait avec certitude qu’il ne saurait jamais monter si haut dans les aigus. Afin d’éviter de s’abimer la voix, il doubla ses exercices d’échauffement, s’excusant par avance auprès de Hank pour ces bruitages aussi répétitifs que peu agréables. Alors que celui-ci finissait son déjeuner le deuxième jour, Connor s’acharnait encore et encore sur la première mesure – en vain. 

Lorsque l’heure de reprendre les cours sonna sans qu’il n’ait fait de progrès, Connor ferma la partition avec rage et abandonna son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne lui offre ses réassurances ou ne lui rappelle de manger quelque chose. Il n’avançait pas d’un poil et l’ultimatum d’Amanda clignotait à l’arrière de son esprit avec de plus en plus de force à mesure que les jours passaient.

Markus remarqua immédiatement son humeur maussade et l’enlaça avec un peu plus d’insistance.

_ Ça va ?

_ Je suis coincé sur ce fichu morceau. 

Il l’entraina vers le fond de la salle en rigolant doucement. 

_ Ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Heureusement j’ai une méthode infaillible !

Il observa Markus se placer derrière le synthé avec un regard sceptique.

_ Qui est ?

_ T’amuser !

S’amuser ?

Comment pouvait-il s’amuser lorsqu’il risquait si gros ? Comment pouvait-il rire lorsque chaque échec lui donnait envie de hurler de rage devant cette injustice ? Comment profiter de ces quelques heures lorsqu’il savait pertinemment qu’Amanda les lui arracherait très prochainement ?

Il soupira sombrement, soudain vidé de toute volonté. 

_ Allez ! lui ordonna Markus en apposant des accords de base sur le synthé. Répète après moi : ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma maaa.

Devant le silence du jeune chanteur, Markus changea la tonalité de son synthé et il lui imposa un arpège sur un son de clavecin, puis une nouvelle fois sur un son d’orgue lorsque son invitation ne reçut aucune réponse. Expirant sa capitulation, Connor finit par se placer derrière son pupitre, face au public inexistant, et commença l’échauffement. Outre le son choisi sur le synthé particulièrement ridicule, il apprécia vite le professionnalisme et l’implication de son compagnon qui faisait évoluer les exercices de façon à solliciter progressivement chaque organe mobilisé par le chant – ses cordes vocales bien sûr mais aussi ses poumons, sa gorge et ses lèvres.

_ Pour la suite, j’ai besoin que tu retires ton pull.

_ Plaît-il ?

La demande incongrue le fit se retourner si brusquement qu’il en perdit presque l’équilibre. Il devait avoir mal entendu.

_ C’est pour t’aider à mieux respirer.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi me mettre nu m’aidera à mieux respirer, s’offusqua Connor en reculant.

_ Il ne me faut que ton pull pour commencer notre exercice, rectifia Markus. Mais j’aime ta façon de penser.

Celui-ci ponctua sa phrase par un clin d’œil taquin et Connor réalisa avec horreur que ses fantasmes indécents avaient été percés à jour. Il se fustigea intérieurement et se débarrassa aussitôt de son pull – autant pour enterrer leur discussion que pour cacher son visage cramoisi. Ignorant le rire amusé de son compagnon et regardant avec insistance un point particulièrement fascinant au sol, Connor n’opposa aucune résistance lorsque Markus lui prit son pull des mains et le déposa sur la batterie à l’arrière de la scène. 

_ Maintenant baisse les épaules et inspire par le nez. Là, expire par la bouche.

Non sans une pointe de méfiance, Connor s’exécuta, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Markus en profita pour contourner sa forme immobile, marchant avec une démarche féline jusqu’à se placer dans son dos. L’envie de se retourner lui arracha un frisson anxieux mais Connor se força à garder sa respiration profonde et régulière, fermant les yeux dans le faible espoir d’arriver à se concentrer sur l'exercice. 

Si son cerveau commençait doucement à recentrer son attention sur sa respiration, malgré des oreilles toujours attentives à ce qui se passait derrière lui, tous ses efforts partirent en fumée lorsque deux mains brulantes vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. Le contact lui arracha un sursaut et une inspiration étranglée. 

_ Là, murmura Markus avec un sourire dans la voix. Comme ça.

Deux pouces s'enfoncèrent dans le creux de ses omoplates tandis que des doigts de guitariste faisaient pivoter ses épaules vers l'arrière, redressant sa posture et cambrant son échine en une courbe délicate.

_ N'oublie pas d'inspirer.

L'air était comme de la lave dans ses poumons ; il la sentit s'immiscer en lui, traverser sa trachée, continuer dans les bronches pour finalement remplir chaque alvéole comme des outres pleines de vin.

_ Et expire.

Markus laissa doucement glisser ses mains le long de ses bras raidis par la surprise. Le coton de son t-shirt n'offrait aucune barrière contre ce contact bien trop intime et ses nerfs soudain hypersensibles hurlèrent sous l’excitation 

_ Détends-toi, laisse tes bras pendre plus mollement. 

Connor eut un rire sec, vaguement déconcerté par cette demande tout à fait contradictoire.

_ Ce que tu es en train de faire m'aide à tout sauf à me détendre !

Markus eut la décence de ne pas lui demander pourquoi mais il ne put cependant retenir un rire amusé devant sa protestation.

_ C’est parce que tu brides tes mouvements. Sens toute cette énergie, sens cette vague qui voyage dans tes veines. Laisse-toi porter par ses ondulations. 

Oh il pouvait sentir l’énergie qui frémissait sous sa peau, sentir cet orage qui grondait en lui, sentir la foudre qui frappait ses nerfs de plein fouet, assez fort pour lui arracher des frissons. Oui, il pouvait sentir la houle enragée qui heurtait ses fondations et menaçait de faire écrouler sa bienséance, mais se laisser porter sur les flots, comme le lui demandait Markus, ne pouvait que le mener à une noyade assurée. 

_ Imagine toi avec des ressorts à la place de chaque articulation. Laisse-les vivre, utilise leur rebond pour gonfler tes poumons.

Il s’était complètement trompé, réalisa Connor lorsque son compagnon glissa ses doigts autour de ses poignets. Markus n’était pas le diable, c'était une sorte de démon, mi succube, mi sirène, qui cherchait à l'envoûter et l'attirer sur les récifs tranchants de ses désirs les plus inavouables. Il expira sèchement avant d’essayer de libérer ses articulations l’une après l’autre malgré la raideur de ses muscles.

Alors qu’il sentait son corps s’affaisser enfin, Markus guida ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête – et tous ses muscles se crispèrent de nouveau. 

_ Markus ?

_ Laisse-moi guider tes mouvements, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille. Et inspire. 

Fermant les yeux sous le frisson qui le traversa et la vague impression de n’être qu’un pantin désarticulé, Connor inspira profondément. Une fois ses poumons gonflés au maximum, Markus abaissa lentement ses poignets jusqu’à ce que ses doigts effleurent ses hanches. L'air quitta ses poumons en un tremolo silencieux. 

Persistant dans sa délicieuse torture, Markus réitéra la manœuvre encore et encore, ralentissant progressivement le rythme. Au bout de la sixième fois, Connor s’étonna de voir que sa respiration et son pouls s’étaient calés sur le rythme lent imposé par son compagnon et que l’anxiété électrique avait laissé place à un sentiment de quiétude inédit.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se laissant porter par la direction de son compagnon. Lorsque celui-ci relâcha ses poignets le long de ses hanches pour la dernière fois, Connor avait l’impression d’avoir non pas des ressorts à la place de ses articulations mais que tous ses os avaient été remplacés par de la guimauve. Il dégoulinait presque entre les doigts du jeune guitariste qui rigola doucement dans son dos – un ronronnement rauque qui le conforta dans sa comparaison avec une panthère.

_ Maintenant chante. 

L'injonction fut comme un coup de fouet qui resolidifia ses os en un assemblage de calcium plus rigide. Ces deux mots résonnèrent sèchement, le visage de sa manager et son expression de pur dédain éclaboussant sa rétine et le forçant à fermer les yeux. 

Toujours dans son dos, Markus ne put voir la grimace qui se dessina sur son visage mais Connor tenta tout de même de la faire disparaître. Il était seul avec Markus, il était entre ses mains douces et réconfortantes, des mains en qui il pouvait avoir pleine confiance et qui jamais n’oseraient lui assener un coup de cravache, le gifler - ou l’étrangler alors qu’il était acculé contre le bois rêche de leur porte d’entrée. 

Tout allait bien.

Après quelques secondes à installer la partition sur le pupitre face à lui et à rechercher le bon morceau sur son téléphone, Connor lança la piste de l’orchestre. 

Markus plaça une main sur chacune de ses épaules, en une promesse silencieuse. 

Je suis là.

Pas d’introduction solennelle, pas d’échauffement pour s’imprégner de l’ambiance de la pièce ; la partition lui ordonnait de chanter après une simple ronde sur la ligne de l’orgue. Connor s’exécuta diligemment, entonnant avec réticence ce morceau qui allait certainement lui couter son entrevue avec Markus s’il ne parvenait pas à le maitriser rapidement.

Il avait à peine délivré une mesure que le reste de l’orchestre lui fit remarquer que sa réticence, en plus de lui serrer la gorge et étrangler la moitié de ses notes, l’avait mis en retard sur le rythme. Il appuya sur le bouton de retour arrière en soupirant. Deux autres échecs firent monter son agacement en flèche, à tel point qu’il ne put retenir un juron agacé.

_ Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes encore ? Demanda Markus dans son dos. C'était superbe. 

_ J’étais encore en retard sur le rythme. 

_ On s’en fout du rythme. 

_ Mais-

_ C'est toi qui dois imposer le rythme à tes musiciens.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Markus, les sourcils froncés devant cette idée incongrue. Son compagnon le regardait sans malice ni amusement, signe qu’il était sérieux dans ses propos.

_ Tout l’orchestre ne peut pas être là pour s’adapter aux défauts du chanteur, s'offusqua Connor.

_ Ne pas être en rythme, faire une croche au lieu d’une croche pointée, ça n’est pas un défaut, c’est ce qui donne de la couleur à ton interprétation Connor. C'est pour ça que les gens viennent en concert, pas pour écouter une copie de la version album. 

Sa petite version d’Amanda sortit les fourches devant cette affirmation et il pouvait presque sentir l’odeur des torches des villageois, agitées avec rage dans la brume du petit matin. Il se devait d’être aussi fidèle que possible à la partition du compositeur et seul le chef d’orchestre avait l’autorité pour en altérer certains points, pour en faire ressortir certaines phrases, mettre en avant les cordes ou les cuivres – mais en aucun cas pour rattraper le manque de rigueur d’un seul chanteur.

_ Que ce soit pour le rock, ou le classique, continua Markus, le chanteur est roi et la musique doit être là pour sublimer son propos. 

_ C’est tout l’inverse de ce qu’on m’a toujours appris. 

_ Peut-être que tu n’as pas eu de bon professeur jusque-là. 

Markus l’observa attentivement, son expression ouverte et ses yeux vairons brillants de sincérité. Connor ne trouva pas la force de contester son propos, pourtant l’opposition faisait rage en lui, lacérant sa chair comme un animal féroce s’usant les griffes sur les barreaux de sa cage.

Le problème ne venait pas du professeur. Le problème venait de lui. 

Comme toujours.

_ Ferme les yeux.

Connor obtempéra, cependant le simple fait de fermer les yeux ne l'aida pas à faire taire ni son scepticisme, ni les remarques perfides de sa marraine. 

Deux mains vinrent reprendre leur place sur ses épaules.

_ Je suis derrière toi Connor. Je suis l’étoffe de satin et d’hermine qui est lourdement drapée sur tes épaules. Ton sceptre est fermement serré dans ta main, et tes sujets sont à tes pieds, conquis par ta grandeur. Tu es leur seul et unique monarque.

Malgré une petite voix qui raillait l’image avec hargne, Connor se concentra sur le tableau dépeint par Markus en touches si délicates. 

_ Sens la fierté qui gonfle ta poitrine, sens l’affection réciproque de tes sujets. Inspire et laisse le poids de ta couronne relever ton menton. Tu as une prière à leur chanter, pour les remercier de leur amour, leur donner l’espoir de jours meilleurs.

Markus le fit osciller sur ses pieds, si imperceptiblement qu’il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s’en rendre compte. C'est seulement lorsque que le mouvement prit une amplitude naturelle, comme un pendule qui marque lascivement le passage de chaque seconde, que le jeune chanteur sentit ses organes frémir sous l’envie de chanter. 

Après une inspiration profonde, il se lança, gardant fermement à l’esprit la scène dépeinte par son compagnon. 

Markus l’ignorait certainement, mais les paroles de la pièce de Fauré se prêtaient assez bien à leur jeu de rôle improvisé. D’une voix claire et délicate, il implora à Jésus, le pieux, d’offrir le salut à ses sujets, d’offrir une vie calme aux vieillards qu’il voyait au milieu de la salle, une vie riche en aventures aux enfants cachés dans les jupons de coton élimé. Ses sujets étaient humbles, mais riches en bonté et sincères dans leurs propos - sans manigance, sans raillerie. 

Les yeux toujours fermés, il reconnut dans la foule le groupe de Markus qui écoutait sa prière avec un sourire ému. Et si l’ombre au fond de la salle cachait certainement la grimace de sa manager, la distance, et l’épaisse hermine sur ses épaules l’empêchèrent de ressentir le moindre frisson. Il était entouré par les siens. Il était aimé et épaulé, et c’était un honneur que d'avoir un tel entourage. Il leur chanta sa reconnaissance, son amour pieux rougeoyant comme une balle incandescente jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de sa prière, le silence religieux de la pièce résonna en lui comme s'il avait frappé de toute ses forces le bourdon de l’église voisine. Les vibrations lui arrachèrent un frisson et Connor ouvrit les yeux sur la salle principale du théâtre en un soupir. Ses sujets avaient tous disparu à part quelques anonymes qui l’observaient curieusement dans les gradins. Ces derniers l'applaudirent spontanément et il les remercia d’un timide geste de la main – cette main qui avait tenu son sceptre jusque-là et qui était désormais vide et blafarde. 

Sa couronne ne reposait plus sur son crâne et il réalisa avec horreur que même son manteau d'hermine avait disparu de ses épaules, tout comme le poids rassurant des mains de son compagnon. Il se retourna avec appréhension, redoutant de ne trouver qu’un vide béant derrière lui – ou pire. A son plus grand soulagement, Markus était bien là, immobile dans la pénombre, ses yeux comme deux charbons ardents et son visage figé dans une expression indéchiffrable. 

_ Markus ?

Le visage de ce dernier se fendit soudain d’un sourire candide et Connor se trouva emprisonné dans une étreinte euphorique avant d’avoir le temps de réagir. Markus s’éloigna rapidement, capturant son attention en lui maintenant le visage entre ses doigts agiles. Il resta interdit devant ce contact.

_ Tu vois ?

Que voulait-il qu’il puisse voir, alors qu’il l’aveuglait par un sourire plus radieux qu’un soleil d’été ? Non, Connor ne voyait rien. Il était figé sur place, ébloui par le sourire rayonnant et la chaleur dégagée par Markus. Était-ce les flammes de l’enfer qu’il pouvait sentir lui lécher la peau là où Markus le touchait - était-ce le souffle du diable qu’il sentait lui gonfler la poitrine et l’attirer vers le précipice de ses désirs impies ? Il allait presque tituber en avant lorsque Markus s’éloigna en un rire victorieux. 

_ Je savais que tu arriverais sans problème !

S’il était vrai qu’il avait réussi à sortir toutes les notes avec une justesse admirable, le morceau était loin d’être maitrisé. Il lui fallait encore se recaler sur le rythme de la pièce originale. Markus était peut-être charmé par la justesse de sa voix, et Connor devait avouer n’avoir jamais été aussi investi dans une interprétation, mais Amanda se contrefichait bien de son ressenti. La perfection passait par le respect de la partition originale. 

Et elle ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu’il n’aurait pas atteint la perfection. 

Gardant en tête ses deux anges directeurs prônant d’un côté passion et de l’autre la rigueur, Connor s’essaya de nouveau sur ce morceau. Un troisième essai sur la piste enregistrée de l’orchestre seul le laissa un poil frustré mais la caresse rassurante du satin et de l’hermine sur ses omoplates l’aida à passer le cap. Son réveil sonna alors qu’il attaquait la dixième répétition.

Comme à son habitude, Markus le raccompagna jusqu’aux portes de Jéricho et la déchirure était tellement tangible que le jeune chanteur jura pouvoir entendre chaque fibre de son être se rompre lorsque Markus s’éloigna. Le baiser déposé sur sa tempe ne suffit pas à apaiser l'impression de laisser une partie de lui dans ce théâtre mais les lèvres de son compagnon, toujours étirées en un sourire, même plaquées contre sa peau, eurent au moins le mérite de lui réchauffer un peu les joues.

D’abord une simple démangeaison à l’arrière de son cerveau, l'impression d’être nu sans son manteau d’hermine se transforma vite en un frisson glacial lorsqu’il s’engouffra dans la bouche de métro. Partout où il se faufilant, il était seul, partout où il regardait, les gens l'observaient comme la plus misérable des choses. Il ferma les yeux en s'accrochant à la scène mise en place par Markus et le plaisir de retrouver ses sujets et la présence rassurante de Markus firent disparaître son malaise. L'illusion le quitta lorsqu'il franchit la porte de leur appartement.

Connor avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée de comprendre comment Amanda pouvait le regarder de haut tout en étant plus petite que lui mais une partie de lui continuait de s'en émerveiller.

_ Alors ?

Avait-il rempli sa part du contrat ? Enfin. Avait-il égalé Amanda dans son investissement ? Avait-il prouvé qu'il n’était pas un raté fini ?

_ Je pense pouvoir maîtriser la pièce d'ici deux à trois semaines.

Il maîtriserait la pièce bien avant ça mais Amanda n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. 

_ Bien, répondit-elle sèchement. Le chef d’orchestre peut t'auditionner Samedi dans dix jours. Ça ira, n'est-ce pas ?

Connor retint un soupir devant sa naïveté. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle essayerait de lui tirer le tapis sous les pieds de nouveau. Par chance cette fois, la manœuvre de sa manager tombait à l’eau grâce à l’aide de Markus et de ses exercices farfelus. Connor maîtriserait cette pièce sans problème d'ici son audition, mais il n'aurait pas autant de marge qu'il l’aurait souhaité. 

La question d’Amanda était clairement rhétorique, mais elle se devait d’être ponctuée par son éternelle capitulation. Toujours et encore il acquiesça. 

_ Oui Amanda.

_ Bien, déclara-t-elle en claquant des mains. Après notre entrevue à New York, j’aurais été très déçue de devoir le rappeler pour annuler. C’est un homme charmant, tu verras.

L’adjectif à l’encontre du chef d’orchestre lui fit presque soulever un sourcil mais son agacement latent à se voir de nouveau piégé de la sorte occupa bien trop ses neurones pour qu’il puisse rebondir sur l’information. De toute façon, Amanda se levait déjà et il savait que le sujet était clos. 

Il continua sa routine habituelle ce soir-là, mais chaque geste lui paraissait étrangement difficile. Chaque action se trouvait ralentie, son cerveau lui rappelant sans cesse qu’il pourrait être ailleurs, à faire d’autres activités, s’il avait simplement assez de courage pour sortir de sa cage. Il jura presque pouvoir sentir les chaines autour de ses poignets et se surprit plusieurs fois à gratter la peau délicate à cet endroit.

Alors qu'il allait pour se coucher d’un pas lourd, son téléphone vibra et son agacement latent qui lui nouait les tripes depuis plusieurs heures fut soudain balayé avant même qu’il ne lise le message de Markus. 

**[Ta voix résonne encore en moi, je n’arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête…]  
** **[Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas été une sirène dans une autre vie ? ]**

Connor retint un rire outré. C’était l’hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Markus l'attirait vers des récifs interdits depuis des semaines, et c'est lui qu'il comparaît à une sirène. Pour sûr, le guitariste avait confondu leurs reflets quelque part. Non il n’était pas une sirène.

**[Je croyais que j’étais un prêtre-paladin]**

**[L’un n’empêche pas l’autre ;) ]**

Connor pouvait imaginer sans peine le sourire plein de malice associé à ce smiley, ce même sourire envoyé si souvent en sa direction et qui ne manquait jamais faire ronronner le dragon assoupi au fond de ses entrailles. Ces derniers jours, même le simple souvenir du visage de son compagnon suffisait à le lancer dans une spirale dangereuse. 

De nouveau au bord du précipice, Connor reprocha presque à Markus de le tourmenter, encore, mais il effaça le début de son SMS après quelques mots. Il était injuste de l’accuser de la sorte alors que celui-ci lui avait permis de débloquer sa constipation artistique en quelques heures. 

**[Quoi qu’il en soit, merci pour cet après-midi]**

Sans son aide, il aurait certainement dû passer toutes ses soirées en tête à tête avec sa manager pour lui prouver son investissement total dans leur mission. Supporter son regard froid et sa moue dédaigneuse, ses grognements indécis.

**[Tout le plaisir était pour moi]**

C’était un thème récurrent chez Markus. 

Le plaisir. 

Le plaisir de voir ses doigts danser sur son violoncelle, de l’écouter chanter. 

Même si le concept était toujours chargé de culpabilité dans son subconscient, et même s'il ne voyait toujours pas ce que Markus pouvait trouver de sensuel à le regarder jouer, Connor ne s'en offusquait plus. Une partie de lui commençait même à apprécier cette attention un peu trop insistante. Il sourit devant le grondement étouffé de sa version personnelle d’Amanda. 

Autrefois si prompte à lui faire abandonner ce fil de pensées dans la seconde, la petite voix réprobatrice de sa manager parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à ses oreilles – son claquement de langue agacé et ses griefs mis en sourdine par la quantité astronomique d'images indécentes empilées au-dessus d'elle. Le ronronnement continu du dragon au fond de son bas-ventre finit de la réduire au silence.

Comme une plante en pot prenant doucement racine dans son jardin d'acclimatation, Connor appréciait mieux les méthodes peu conventionnelles son compagnon depuis qu’Amanda avait quitté son esprit. Alors qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de sursauter la semaine précédente, il dût retenir un soupir d’aise lorsque Markus reposa les mains sur ses épaules la semaine suivante, comme si le guitariste avait clipsé la pièce finale du puzzle sur lequel il s'acharnait en vain depuis des années. 

Les mains brûlantes descendirent de nouveau le long de ses bras comme les rayons du soleil sur la plaine, et le souffle chaud à l'arrière de sa nuque lui rappela une douce brise d’été. Il soupira de contentement. Le précipice à ses pieds était toujours là, mais s'il avait pu y reconnaître jadis les flammes de l’Enfer en contrebas, Connor y voyait désormais les eaux limpides d'une crique, cachée au cœur une forêt vierge et sauvage. 

S’abandonnant à la volonté de son guide, Connor ferma les yeux et apprécia encore un peu cette balade dans la jungle avec Markus. Quelques minutes suffirent pour liquéfier ses articulations et l'expiration suivante, associée à la lente oscillation appliquée par Markus, le ramena dans la salle du trône, sa couronne posée sur son crâne et son sceptre délicatement tenu entre ses doigts. Les paroles roulèrent amoureusement sur sa langue alors que l'orchestre jouait en sourdine depuis l'enceinte à sa droite et il jura pouvoir sentir l'hermine frissonner sur ses épaules.

Il ferma les yeux plus fort en priant tout bas pour ne jamais se défaire de ce manteau, mais sa gorge sèche l’obligea à faire une pause en milieu de session. 

_ C’est ce weekend que tu dois rencontrer le grand jury ?

_ Tu présentes ça comme si je devais passer dans une émission de télé, répondit Connor en attrapant la bouteille d’eau que Markus lui tendait. C’est juste un entretien avec le chef d’orchestre et peut-être le directeur artistique.

Markus s’installa sur le siège voisin, vidant la moitié de sa bouteille comme s’il avait lui-même passé l’heure à chanter. Connor lutta pour détacher son regard de cette gorge ainsi offerte avant que Markus ne reprenne la parole.

_ Connor, soupira le jeune guitariste, tu vas aller à New York. Pour chanter dans un Opéra à New York. Je ne te laisserais pas me retirer l’idée que tu vas monter sur les planches d’une scène entourée d’effets pyrotechnique avec une foule en délire derrière un jury debout sur leur siège parce que – WOW ! Comment refuser la première place à une telle voix ?

Un sourire amusé se faufila sur son visage devant l’enthousiasme de son compagnon et il dût se résoudre à le faire taire d’un coup sec sur l'épaule lorsque Markus commença à imiter les cris de ses groupies, aussi fictives que déchaînées fussent-elles. Un cri particulièrement strident l'obligea à mettre plus de force.

Loin de résister à l'impulsion sèche du jeune contre-ténor, Markus se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dossier du siège voisin, une main sur le front et le regard au ciel.

_ J'ai été touché par un ange, soupira-t-il. Je peux mourir en paix.

Quelque chose en lui répudia immédiatement cette comparaison. Un ange serait déjà en haut des rampes, son aura divine suffisant à ce qu’il se démarque de la plèbe. Un ange n’aurait pas besoin que sa manager le porte constamment à bout de bras pour lui faire une place au sein des grands chanteurs de ce pays. Un ange ne serait pas aussi misérablement nul.

Il secoua la tête avant que la petite voix d'Amanda ne le fasse plonger dans cet éternel puits de mépris.

_ Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu’un d'autre, souffla-t-il.

Un ange se serait déjà envolé, loin de ces pensées noires et poisseuses – loin de cette vie morose dont la mélancolie pesait sur son esprit comme s’il s'était retrouvé prisonnier sous une avalanche. La neige compactée lui glaçait le sang et pressait contre lui, l’empêchant de bouger, l’empêchant de vivre. Seule sa frustration paniquée demeurait, ce besoin viscéral de sortir de là, l'envie d’exploser de rage et envoyer valser ses entraves loin - très loin. Ainsi libre, il pourrait alors rejoindre Markus, dont la voix distordue lui parvenait au travers l’épaisse prison de neige et de glace. Il se concentra sur cette voix comme une lanterne au loin guidant ses pas dans la nuit.

Alors qu’il allait fermer les yeux sur la vive douleur qui le traversa, Markus se redressa sur son siège, l’air inquiet.

Connor se fustigea intérieurement. Il avait encore glissé et s’était laissé happer par le trou noir qui sévissait en lui. Au lieu de se complaire dans l’aura bienveillante de son compagnon, et profiter pleinement de ces quelques heures en sa compagnie, le jeune chanteur avait laissé son esprit l’emmener loin de Jéricho, tandis que son enveloppe corporelle restait là, transie de douleur et incapable de maintenir une conversation avec son ami. 

Peut-être qu’il ne méritait pas de faire perdre ainsi son temps à Markus. 

La question se transforma vite en une certitude et il se releva presque mais Markus l’intercepta avant qu’il n’ait pu soulever sa misérable carcasse de son siège. Il se laissa étreindre par son compagnon, soupirant de dépit lorsque Markus l'enlaça fermement en dessinant des cercles rassurants sur ses omoplates. Après avoir subi cette étreinte de la part de Hank, Connor n’était pas assez bête pour demander la raison de cette effusion de tendresse de la part de Markus. Il savait déjà que la pitié était la raison principale à l’origine du geste.

_ Hank avait raison, murmura Markus au creux de son épaule. Sumo ne t’arrive pas à la cheville dans le domaine du regard de chien battu.

Bingo.

Encore de la pitié.

Il soupira de nouveau dans le T-shirt de son compagnon avant d’inspirer profondément. Il laissa le parfum du guitariste infuser dans ses poumons une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Contrairement à ce que lui avait affirmé Markus quelques semaines plus tôt, Connor n’en valait pas la peine. Qu’apportait-il de plus à ses amis, à part un fardeau, un chanteur insipide dont la carapace s’effritait à mesure qu’il se frottait à des gens sains et qui n’arrivait plus à échapper à ses démons ? Il réalisait, maintenant. Il réalisait désormais la vacuité de sa personne et une partie de lui regrettait d’avoir voulu découvrir le monde en dehors de la routine instaurée par Amanda.

Alors que Connor allait s’éloigner pour écourter la séance et rejoindre le calme froid de son appartement, Markus rompit soudain leur étreinte et profita ce moment de flottement étonné pour lui saisir le visage à pleines mains et le fixer droit dans les yeux, avec un regard plus brillant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et une expression indéchiffrable. Connor allait lui demander la raison de son geste lorsque Markus baissa furtivement les yeux vers sa bouche. 

Ce fut la seule mise en garde que le jeune chanteur reçut avant qu’un baiser chaste mais déterminé ne soit déposé sur ses lèvres. 

Le contact ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais il suffit à réchauffer son sang figé par sa mélancolie. Il sentit son dragon, anémique jusque-là, déployer ses ailes en un grognement surpris – un grognement que Connor imita d’une façon un peu plus étranglée.

Ok. Peut-être pas que de la pitié alors.

Markus s’éloigna de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour l’observer d’un regard intense, le bleu et vert de ses yeux réduit à deux anneaux de couleur autours du puits sans fond de ses pupilles. 

_ Considère ça comme mon vœu de bonne chance, murmura Markus. 

Les deux mains encadraient toujours son visage, recouvrant ses joues et caressant délicatement ses pommettes – et le réduisant au silence aussi efficacement que si Markus avait encore ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Au souvenir du contact, la peau délicate de ses lèvres le picota dangereusement et Connor se surprit à vouloir éteindre la brûlure en réitérant leur baiser. 

Résistant tant bien que mal a la tentation, il se contenta finalement d’apprécier la proximité de son compagnon, sa caresse rassurante et son regard rempli d’affection. Markus n’attendait pas particulièrement de réponse de sa part, mais Connor força ses cordes vocales à reprendre du service. Il lui devait au moins ça, il lui devait au moins de lui exprimer sa gratitude pour l’avoir de nouveau sauvé de ce trou noir. 

_ Merci.

Ce simple mot était si pauvre, si inadéquat pour traduire cette balle de fer en fusion qui lui brûlait la poitrine sous l’intensité de sa gratitude. Il le répéta, dans le faible espoir de transmettre ses sentiments, si ce n’était par la qualité de son vocabulaire, au moins par la quantité.

_ Merci Markus, Merci.

Celui-ci dût entendre sa prière, imprimée en petits caractères entre ses lignes, car son sourire se fit plus large.

_ Tu vas faire un malheur, j’en suis certain.

À défaut de croire lui aussi à cette affirmation, Connor la garda épinglée dans son esprit, comme un paravent placé entre lui et les tourbillons sinistres de ses pensées les plus noires. Il ignora leur sifflement dangereux derrière la toile toute fraiche avant de retourner son sourire à Markus. Oui, il allait faire un malheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW KISS!! :3Ɛ:
> 
> Hallelujah ! Markus a enfin fait un pas dans la bonne direction ! SURTOUT NE T'ARRETE PAS ET BAI- OH! mais qu'entends-je? Ne serait-ce donc point la douce musique du drama au loin?  
> See you there!  
> Des gros poutoux


	8. Creepy! tout est super creepy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre vous donne déjà un indice sur la direction empruntée par ce chapitre (et la fic en général).  
> Si vous avez des sujets qui peuvent vous mettre mal à l'aise, pensez à regarder les tags mis à jour et le nouveau personnage.  
> Sinon, bienvenue à bord du train de l'horreur, premier arrêt: le malaise

S’il avait pu se sentir tout petit quelques heures plus tôt sur le parvis de l’opéra, lorsqu’il avait levé le nez vers ces colonnades aériennes et ces arches à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, Connor se sentait désormais microscopique. La salle de concert dans laquelle il allait devoir faire ses preuves était si grande qu’on aurait certainement pu y faire tenir l’immeuble dans lequel ils habitaient à Détroit et avoir encore de la place pour lancer un feu d’artifice depuis le toit-terrasse.

Peu d’éclairages avaient été allumés pour l’occasion, certainement pour économiser le matériel, mais les quelques spots activés permettaient de discerner les sièges pourpres qui s’étendaient à perte de vue, et les quatre niveaux de balcons qui surplombaient la salle. Le plafond était une œuvre d’art en soi, les moulures dessinant des vagues dorées qu’il supposa être là aussi bien pour l’esthétique que pour l’acoustique de la pièce. La moquette épaisse étouffa le bruit de ses pas hésitants et il réalisa soudain que le chef d’orchestre avait dû choisir cette salle dans le but de le déstabiliser – pour le jeter directement dans le grand bain et voir s’il coulait sous le stress, ou s’il arrivait à faire quelques longueurs sans boire la tasse.

Ravalant ses angoisses, Connor se rassura mentalement. L’entrainement imposé par sa manager comportait heureusement un peu de natation et son mantra avait été assimilé depuis des années. Le menton bien haut, et en avant.

Une petite foule les attendait dans la fosse de l’orchestre tandis que des musiciens s’échauffaient sur la scène principale. Amanda s’avança en premier vers le groupe et Connor lui emboita le pas en essayant d’avoir l’air totalement à l’aise dans ce temple de velours et de dorures. Prêtant peu attention à son poulain, Amanda salua ce qu’il supposa être le chef d'orchestre d'une voix forte et enjouée. Celui-ci lui serra la main tout aussi vigoureusement.

_ Miss Stern, la salua-t-il d’une voix rauque. Heureux de vous revoir vous et votre oreille si délicieusement absolue.

Sa manager le fustigea en un grognement honteux, se réfugiant derrière une fausse-modestie qui lui fit presque rouler des yeux. Connor connaissait assez sa marraine pour savoir qu’elle était bien trop imbue de sa personne pour être modeste. Celle-ci salua le reste du jury et, après une seconde de silence, fit un pas de côté.

Avant même qu’Amanda ne se retourne vers lui, Connor reconnu le clap de la metteuse en scène : c’était l’heure pour lui de s’avancer dans leur cercle de lumière, comme un poulain docile auquel on fait faire trois tours de piste au petit trôt avant de lui inspecter les dents. Il les salua tous poliment avant que son attention ne soit attirée vers la silhouette immobile du chef d’orchestre.

L’homme, un quarantenaire au cheveux gras et épars, s’était figé sur place en l'apercevant, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Pris par le doute sur son apparence, Connor baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures vernies. Le pli de son pantalon était impeccablement repassé, sa braguette fermée, sa chemise correctement boutonnée et sa cravate parfaitement alignée - il espérait ne rien avoir sur le visage pour justifier un tel étonnement. Rien autour de lui ne lui permettait de vérifier mais son dernier passage devant un miroir quelques heures plus tôt ne lui avait rien laissé entrevoir d'anormal. Zlatko l'observait pourtant avec insistance.

L’homme le dévisagea encore pendant plusieurs secondes avant de d’humidifier brièvement les lèvres.

_ Tu dois être Connor, déclara finalement le chef d'orchestre en tendant une main noueuse en sa direction. Zlatko Andronikov.

_ C'est bien moi, répondit Connor. Enchanté.

Ses doigts furent capturés avec avidité, maintenus en place par une deuxième main sur son poignet.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, murmura Zlatko. J'ai hâte de voir si ta voix est à l'image de ton doux visage.

Tous les muscles de son bras frémirent soudain devant le besoin désespéré d’extraire sa main de la poigne moite de son interlocuteur. Il se concentra plutôt sur son sourire, qu’il espéra crédible malgré son inconfort.

_ Inutile de vous faire attendre plus longtemps dans ce cas, déclara joyeusement Amanda. Connor a profité de l’attente pour s’échauffer, il est tout à vous.

La formulation d’Amanda n’aurait pas dû le déranger autant, et pourtant, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour maintenir son sourire en place et pour ne pas laisser paraitre son dégout grandissant à l’idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec cet homme. Connaissant le mépris qu’Amanda pouvait avoir pour ce genre de physique négligé et bedonnant, Connor ne comprenait pas comment celle-ci pouvait afficher un air si sincèrement enjoué envers Zlatko. Il était certes renommé, mais tout de même. Amanda se comportait comme s’il était une connaissance de longue date après seulement un rendez-vous le mois dernier.

Une partie de lui regretta soudain de ne pas avoir été présent lors de leur dernière entrevue pour savoir ce que les deux adultes s’étaient dit.

_ Bien, tonna Zlatko en relâchant enfin la main du jeune chanteur. Installe-toi donc avec l’orchestre, j’arrive de suite.

Après un bref hochement de la tête, Connor contourna la scène pour aller se placer derrière le pupitre placé à la gauche du chef d’orchestre. L'ensemble musical prévu pour son audition était minimaliste, un piano électrique en guise d’orgue, quelques violons et violoncelles, une flute traversière et un basson. Il remercia les musiciens par avance. Après tout, c’était un peu à cause de lui qu’ils ne pouvaient pas profiter de leur samedi librement.

Zlatko monta sur son estrade et le brouhaha des instruments que l’on finit d’accorder ne suffit pas à masquer le grognement rauque du chef d’orchestre lorsqu’il traina sa lourde carcasse à hauteur adéquate. Il échauffa ses musiciens en leur faisant reprendre quelques mesures à différents points du morceau, puis son attention se tourna vers Connor.

_ Prêt ?

Un hochement de tête fut tout ce dont Zlatko se contenta avant de donner le top départ. Une ronde fut écrasée sur le clavier de l’orgue et, du coin de l’œil, Connor compta les temps sur l’oscillation régulière de la baguette en imaginant les mains noueuses de Markus sur ses épaules appliquant le même rythme. Au cinquième temps, Connor sortit son [si bémol pointé](https://youtu.be/xTf14maKtT8) en imaginant ses sujets dans la pénombre des gradins et son manteau de satin et d’hermine sur ses épaules.

Zlatko n’était qu’une forme floue dans sa vision périphérique mais il pouvait toujours sentir sa totale attention sur lui. Faisant abstraction de ce regard persistant, Connor se tourna complètement vers son jury en s’émerveillant de parvenir à rester en rythme malgré son stress grandissant. Sa voix était juste et claire, c’était l’essentiel pour le moment. Au bout de plusieurs mesures, il remarqua enfin que Zlatko l’observait de façon à anticiper ses respirations, et ajustait ensuite son tempo de façon à laisser chanter Connor plus librement.

Son stress s’envola aussitôt et l’interlude musical de l’orchestre lui arracha presque un frisson.

Il n’était peut-être pas roi, comme Markus lui avait affirmé, mais, sous l’œil attentif de Zlatko, il avait presque l’impression d’être un prince.

D’un mouvement délicat du poignet, Connor tourna la page de sa partition, mais le geste était plus pour la forme et pour satisfaire des ordres d’Amanda que pour lui indiquer quoi chanter. Après ces semaines de travail intensif, il avait assimilé chaque voix de la partition à un tel point qu’il pouvait identifier le numéro de la mesure en deux notes au violon, à peine. Il connaissait chaque mesure par cœur et sa voix portait haut et clair, sortant de ses lèvres naturellement, comme une expiration calme et bienheureuse.

Sous le geste final de Zlatko, la dernière note mourût de façon collégiale et il ne put retenir un sourire exalté devant la perfection de leur interprétation. Un coup d’œil rapide dans la fosse lui assura que son jury était tout aussi comblé et le sourire carnassier d’Amanda brilla furtivement avant de disparaitre devant une moue satisfaite. Cette dernière se réjouissait certainement de la réaction de ses pairs plus que de sa performance, mais il prit sa réaction pour un compliment.

Zlatko fut bien plus franc dans son appréciation et l’exclamation de joie fit presque sursauter le jeune chanteur.

_ Parfait ! C’était parfait ! s’exclama le chef d’orchestre en remerciant ses musiciens d’un geste de la main. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je tiens mon contre-ténor.

Une main large le saisit par l’épaule et Connor se trouva coincé dans une sorte d’étreinte bancale qui le fit tituber en arrière. Gloussant toujours dans sa barbe, Zlatko le guida ainsi vers le bas de la scène, son bras passé autours de son dos et sa main fermement agrippée à son épaule.

_ Bon sang et dire que j’aurais pu passer à côté de toi si cette diva de Kamski avait accepté. 

Les membres du jury avaient eux aussi descendu les gradins pour les rejoindre dans la fosse, suivis de près par Amanda. Lorsque Zlatko le relâcha enfin et se retourna vers ses collègues, il lui apparut vite que ces derniers n’avaient pas leur mot à dire dans la décision finale. Une des membres fût chargée de lui préparer son contrat, l’autre de mettre à jour le programme de la représentation et un autre de lui prendre un rendez-vous pour lui trouver un costume digne de ce nom pour une séance photo. Les deux derniers ne furent pas sollicités mais ne présentèrent aucune objection – en témoins dociles et silencieux.

Zlatko termina enfin sa distribution de taches et se retourna vers sa marraine qui jubilait intérieurement.

_ Madame Stern, je me dois de vous inviter au restaurant en guise de remerciement pour cette perle rare que vous m’offrez.

_ Vous offrez à Connor une opportunité inespérée, c’est déjà bien trop d’honneur, minauda Amanda en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Mais je ne peux refuser une soirée à vous écouter parler musique.

Mon dieu, Amanda avait mangé un pot entier de miel avant d’entrer dans la salle, il ne voyait pas d’autre explication.

_ Laissez l’adresse de votre hôtel à la réceptionniste, je passerai vous prendre à 19h. Connor, tu te joindras à nous ?

L’idée de passer une soirée entière à supporter des échanges aussi doucereux entre sa manager et Zlatko lui donnait déjà le diabète. Tant pis s’il regrettait plus tard de ne pas savoir ce qu‘ils avaient pu dire à son sujet. Dans ce cas précis, Connor préférait encore l’ignorance. Il allait justement ouvrir la bouche pour refuser, prétextant de ne pas vouloir s’interposer dans leurs petites affaires, mais Amanda lui coupa immédiatement la parole.

_ Bien sûr que oui, Connor se joindra à nous, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. N’est-ce pas Connor.

Comme s’il avait le choix.

Amanda le poussa dans la salle de bain dès leur retour dans leur chambre d’hôtel en lui indiquant de se dépêcher – mais de ne pas bâcler sa toilette. Lorsqu’il ressortit après une douche express, une pile de vêtement était nettement posée sur le bout de son lit et il fronça un sourcil de confusion. L’unique chemise de son bagage avait été prévue pour son audition, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir pris une deuxième.

Amanda le regarda d’un air satisfait. Forcément, cette dernière avait tout prévu – y compris un diner en bonne compagnie.

_ J’espère que la chemise ne sera pas trop petite, déclara-t-elle avant d’emporter ses affaires dans la salle de bain. Et fais un effort pour tes cheveux, on dirait un gratin de nouilles chinoises.

Sur ce compliment, Amanda disparut dans la salle de bain pour ce qu’il estima trente bonnes minutes. Il en profita pour enfiler les habits préparés par sa manager. Son vieux jean bleu nuit fut enfilé avec aise mais la chemise en revanche lui colla à la peau de la plus désagréable des façons. Elle n’était pas trop petite à proprement parler, mais la coupe épousait si bien sa silhouette qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester torse-nu. Ignorant cette sensation de deuxième peau un peu trop ajustée, Connor enfila sa veste de costume de façon à se couvrir un peu plus.

Contrairement à la veste classique qu’il avait portée lors de son audition cet après-midi, il se rendit compte en essayant de fermer le bouton de la taille que celle-ci ne se fermait pas et laissait une bande béante de dix centimètres sur tout le long de ton torse – et encadraient nettement les boutons un peu trop sollicités de sa chemise blanche. Ravalant un soupir agacé, Connor observa avec effroi son reflet dans la glace. Il avait l'impression d’observer la une d'un magazine de mode. Arrachant son regard du reflet bien trop métrosexuel à son goût, il farfouilla dans sa valise à la recherche d’une cravate. Aucune ne serait assez large pour combler l’ouverture de sa veste, mais il pourrait au moins essayer de couvrir son abdomen ainsi exposé.

Après plusieurs essais, il opta pour une cravate gris anthracite qu'il finissait tout juste de nouer lorsqu'Amanda sortit de la salle de bain, apprêtée comme un soir de chasse. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir et, sans surprise, l’attention d’Amanda se concentra immédiatement sur l’accessoire rajouté sans son accord. Malgré la distance, il put clairement voir le claquement de langue agacé qu’elle retint avant de traverser la pièce en deux enjambées vengeresses.

_ Fais-moi voir ça.

Chassant ses doigts d’un geste sec, Amanda ajusta sa cravate d’un air pensif. Avant qu’il ne puisse argumenter en faveur de cet accessoire, le nœud fut resserré autour de sa gorge et il se retrouva soudain projeté dans le souvenir lointain mais encore douloureux de leur dernière altercation. Il fit presque un pas en arrière pour échapper à cet échange oppressant mais une impulsion sèche sur l’extrémité de sa cravate le maintint en place. En tout autre contexte, un tel geste pouvait être simplement expliqué par la volonté d’effacer le moindre pli, mais il soupçonna plutôt sa manager de se délecter de l’idée de pouvoir le mener en laisse.

_ Bonne idée, déclara finalement Amanda avec un sourire en coin. C’est un ajout du plus bel effet.

Un ajout qu’il regrettait de plus en plus.

_ Maintenant par pitié, fais quelque chose avec tes cheveux !

Ses cheveux enfin domptés, tous deux attendirent patiemment l’appel de l’accueil leur annonçant l’arrivée de leur chauffeur. Le téléphone fixe sonna une quinzaine de minutes avant l’heure prévue et Connor commença à comprendre ce qu’Amanda trouvait de si charmant chez Zlatko. Comme elle, il appréciait la ponctualité.

Et comme elle, Zlatko avait sorti son plus beau costume pour l’occasion.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours gras et son ventre dépassait de sa veste laissée ouverte mais il avait plus l’air d’un chef d’orchestre de renommée internationale qu’un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Les talons d’Amanda annoncèrent leur présence de loin et si Connor ne put manquer le regard appréciateur de Zlatko à l’égard de sa manager, c’est le regard réservé à son attention qui arrêta presque ses pas. Marchant de la façon la plus naturelle malgré l’attention, Connor dût cependant réfréner de toutes ses forces le besoin viscéral de faire demi-tour lorsque Zlatko s’humidifia furtivement les lèvres.

Des milliers d’excuses se pressèrent subitement à son esprit – il avait oublié quelque chose, il ne se sentait pas si bien – et une certitude le prit aux tripes comme la morsure d’un crocodile sur la gorge d’une gazelle imprudente : il n’avait pas envie d’aller à ce fichu diner. Avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche ou faire demi-tour, Zlatko les alpagua.

_ Miss Stern, cette tenue vous sied à ravir !

_ Je vous renvoie le compliment, monsieur Andronikov, roucoula Amanda.

_ Appelez-moi Zlatko, je vous en prie.

Alors qu’il retenait une nouvelle fois ses yeux de rouler dans leurs orbites, un reportage TV sur les phasmes et autres insectes spécialistes du camouflage lui revint à l’esprit. Comme le papillon de nuit imitant l’écorce de l’arbre sur lequel il était posé, Connor garda le silence et se positionna furtivement dans l’ombre de sa manager. S’il ne bougeait pas, peut-être qu’on le laisserait tranquille.

_ Connor, l’interpella le chef d’orchestre d’une voix grave. Si tu étais venu à l’opéra cet après-midi dans cette tenue nous aurions pu immédiatement arranger une séance photo pour le programme. Quel dommage.

Oui, quel dommage ; Connor aurait tant voulu que le sol s’ouvre sous ses pieds à ce moment mais le marbre du hall d’entrée refusait catégoriquement de lui accorder cette faveur. Chacun ses déceptions.

Le gloussement d’Amanda le tira de sa rêverie.

_ Il n’aura qu’à revenir un autre jour à votre convenance.

Zlatko acquiesça d’un rire guttural avant de venir passer une main à l’arrière des épaules du jeune contre-ténor. Il la sentit glisser entre ses deux omoplates afin de le guider vers la sortie de leur hôtel. Un frisson lui parcourant l’échine sous le contact, Connor allongea sa foulée afin de les devancer jusqu’à l’extérieur du bâtiment mais Zlatko lui emboita le pas et ne décolla sa main qu’une fois avoir aidé Connor à monter à l’arrière de sa berline.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors qu’Amanda et le chef d’orchestre s’installaient à l’avant de la voiture. Il était seul sur la banquette arrière de la longue berline, il pouvait ainsi prétexter ne pas entendre les questions envoyées à son encontre par-dessus le bruit du trafic et la distance. Pour les dissuader encore plus de l’inclure dans leurs conversations toujours aussi mielleuses, Connor fit mine d’observer les gratte-ciels depuis sa vitre.

Au bout de dix minutes de bourdonnement incessant, il ferma les yeux en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée à converser avec Markus, depuis son téléphone, caché sous sa couette.

Il s’était pourtant bien juré de ne plus utiliser son téléphone portable en présence d’Amanda mais Connor n’avait pas eu une minute à lui seul depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et le besoin d’échanger avec Markus lui picotait désormais physiquement le bout des doigts. La conversation à l’avant du véhicule ne nécessitant pas son opinion, il céda et sortit son téléphone aussi discrètement que possible, la luminosité au plus bas et toutes les notifications toujours en mode silencieux.

Deux messages de bonne chance lui avaient été envoyés dans la matinée, quelques heures avant son passage devant le jury. Un provenait de Hank, l’autre de Markus. Seul Markus lui avait envoyé un deuxième message en fin d’après-midi.

**[Alors ?]**

Un bref coup d’œil vers l’avant de la voiture le rassura assez pour écrire une brève réponse. Malgré le malaise latent dont il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser – malgré cette désagréable impression d’être une marchandise en cours de négoce – Connor était fier d’avoir décroché sa place aussi facilement dans la programmation du grand Zlatko Andronikov. Sa carrière allait certainement décoller rapidement et Amanda lui laisserait peut-être enfin la paix. Cette perspective lui arracha un sourire furtif qu’il partagea avec Markus.

**[Ils m’envoient le contrat dans la semaine :D]**

Connor garda le téléphone pressé au creux de sa main, caché entre ses genoux et il ne le rangea qu'une fois la voiture stationnée. Markus ne lui avait pas répondu mais il supposa que celui-ci était déjà pris dans les préparatifs de son concert. Alors que Zlatko coupait le contact et qu'Amanda ouvrait déjà sa portière, Connor se résigna à affronter cette soirée sans avoir eu de coup de pouce émotionnel de son ami.

Une petite voix fit écho à cette appellation.

Ami ?

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se toucher les lèvres à chaque fois que cette question résonnait dans son esprit – encore et encore.

Après une dernière répétition du requiem de Fauré, Markus l’avait raccompagné jusqu’à la sortie de Jéricho comme à l’accoutumé. Il l’avait brièvement enlacé mais n’avait pas redéposé de baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune contre-ténor et Connor ne savait dire ce qu’il ressentait à ce sujet – ni quoi penser. Était-ce une facette encore plus tactile de Markus dont il n’avait jamais été témoin ? Hank avait laissé sous-entendre des mœurs légères chez les artistes de Détroit mais il ne pouvait imaginer Markus embrasser ses amis de la sorte. Une chose en lui grogna dangereusement face à cette image mais il porta un regard sévère sur cette balle hirsute de jalousie jusqu’à la faire disparaitre au fond de lui, quelque part avec ce dragon qui le poussait sans cesse vers une chose qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Sa portière fut ouverte d’un geste sec et il sursauta presque. Amanda faisait tout pour garder une expression aimable mais Connor pouvait deviner son agacement.

_ Eh bien, demanda-t-elle d’un air faussement surpris. Tu veux passer ta soirée à rêvasser dans la voiture ?

Il mourrait d’envie de lui répondre oui.

_ Bien sûr que non, Amanda.

Zlatko les observait depuis l’autre côté de la voiture et Connor veilla à garder ses distances aussi bien avec sa manager que du chef d’orchestre. Sa chemise lui collait déjà bien assez à la peau, il n’avait pas besoin de la caresse un peu trop familière du quarantenaire, ni de la poigne un peu trop ferme et les doigts vengeurs de sa marraine. Il évita ces derniers de justesse. Sans son bond souple hors de la voiture, Amanda l’aurait certainement agrippé et trainé vers le restaurant, ses doigts plongeant l’air de rien dans la chair de son coude comme la morsure d’un étau.

C’était une méthode qu’Amanda utilisait de plus en plus fréquemment, depuis plusieurs semaines, comme une façon insidieuse de réaffirmer son autorité bafouée deux mois plus tôt. Un hématome continuel avait pris place à cet endroit et elle ne manquait pas de l’entretenir, pressant sur la chair attendrie pour des raisons tout à fait banales – le décaler de façon à accéder à un tiroir, ou pour attirer son attention, pour le diriger vers une pièce en particulier. Il était d’ailleurs certain d’avoir encore la marque de son pouce lorsqu’elle l’avait jeté dans la salle de bain, un peu plus tôt.

Tout en gardant subtilement ses distances, Connor suivit ses ainés au travers la salle tamisée du restaurant. L’ambiance, tout en drapés de velours rouge, lui rappela une version miniature de la salle dans laquelle il avait chanté cet après-midi même, avec cette fois une hauteur de plafond moins alarmante. Leur table était située dans un coin de la pièce, dans une alcôve capitonnée formée par une unique banquette et sa table ronde. Alors qu’il se réjouissait déjà à l’idée de pouvoir s’installer en bout de banquette, et avoir ainsi ses arrières protégées par le mur dans son dos tout en gardant l’accès libre sur le reste de la salle de façon à pouvoir s’excuser en cas d’urgence, Amanda le força à se translater dans le fond de l’alcôve – coincé entre elle et Zlatko.

Le crocodile referma de nouveau sa puissante mâchoire sur sa proie et il se força à garder une expression neutre devant la gazelle qui gémissait son dernier cri d’agonie. Alors qu’un frisson le traversait de part en part, il jura pouvoir sentir le sang du mammifère trépassant lui couler le long de l’échine. Le serveur qui les avait accompagnés leur expliquait les détails du menu mais sa présentation fut totalement effacée par un sifflement strident à l'arrière de ses tympans, comme un cri paniqué lui implorant de fuir au plus vite – de fuir avant que l'attention de Zlatko ne se retourne vers lui.

Une bouteille de champagne fut commandée pour célébrer son contrat et le serveur quitta leur table avec l'instruction de les servir vite, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent regarder le menu en savourant leur apéritif. Amanda s’offusqua pour la forme, son attitude dégoulinant de miel alors qu’elle se penchait sur la table avec emphase.

_ C'est trop, monsieur Andronikov !

_ Appelez-moi Zlatko, la corrigea le chef d'orchestre en dépliant sa serviette. Et ça me fait plaisir de célébrer au champagne cette future collaboration. Je suis tout aussi exalté que vous de voir Connor rejoindre notre orchestre. L'urgence était de remplacer Kamski sur notre tournée du Requiem de Fauré mais cette voix d'ange m'inspire pour tellement d'autres pièces baroques.

Zlatko l'observait avec un œil pensif.

_ Oui, je pense pouvoir mettre cette voix en valeur de la plus exquise des façons.

Comme un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi, Zlatko observait le jeune homme avec une attention sans faille, scrutant ses gestes et sa posture de façon à anticiper sa réaction comme le chat qui observe la souris. Les paroles de Markus et un détail de son audition lui revirent soudain en mémoire. Il en profita lancer la conversation sur un sujet moins personnel – et moins centré sur lui.

_ J’ai vu que vous observiez beaucoup ma respiration pendant le morceau, commença Connor. C’est quelque chose que vous faites avec tous les chanteurs ?

_ Un chef d’orchestre se doit d’être attentif au soliste, répondit Zlatko avec un sourire. Kamski est comme une flamme de gazinière, parfaite, efficace et constante. Il demande peu d’attention. Mais toi Connor, tu es comme la flamme d’une bougie, envoutante, raffinée, et avec des soubresauts délicats qui font danser les ombres sur les murs.

Connor ne put s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil devant la métaphore surprenamment poétique.

_ Anticiper les soubresauts d’une flamme si délicate est bien plus compliqué cependant, continua Zlatko avec une moue pensive. D’où mon observation un peu insistante. J’espère que ça ne t’a pas trop perturbé.

Le regard appuyé du chef d’orchestre avait été comme une armée d’araignées poisseuses sur sa peau, des centaines de petites pattes qui lui avaient presque arraché un frisson de dégout à chaque seconde. Cependant, en lui dévoilant ainsi son dévouement purement professionnel vis-à-vis de ses solistes, Zlatko venait de lui présenter une facette bien trop respectable pour qu’il puisse avouer avoir confondu cette attention avec celle d’un prédateur.

_ Non, pas du tout.

Zlatko eut un petit rire qui lui laissa craindre d’avoir été démasqué malgré l’expression neutre qu’il essayait de garder au visage.

_ Amanda, votre protégé est d’une fraicheur candide, c’est tout simplement délicieux.

_ C’est un de ses traits principaux, acquiesça Amanda. Mais Connor en a bien d’autres.

Connor ferma les yeux furtivement, cachant son exaspération à se voir de nouveau le centre de la conversation. C’était un peu comme frapper de toutes ses forces dans une balle pour finalement se rendre compte que celle-ci était attachée à une ficelle élastique et que, le plus fort il tapait, le plus fort celle-ci lui revenait dessus. Il cherchait un moyen de contourner ce problème quand le serveur revint à leur table avec un magnum de champagne.

L’appel des bulles et du bouchon qui saute fut heureusement plus fort que la curiosité du chef d’orchestre face à l’ouverture peu subtile d’Amanda. Connor se saisit de sa flute pétillante avec un sourire victorieux. Le timing de ce serveur était impeccable. S’il avait eu de l’argent sur lui, il lui aurait certainement tout versé en pourboire.

_ Santé !

Ils trinquèrent tous en l'honneur de son nouveau contrat ainsi que de leurs futures collaborations avant que chacun ne reporte progressivement son attention sur leurs menus du soir. Sans surprise, celui-ci souffrait de cet éternel mal qui sévissait parmi les restaurants haut de gamme voulant justifier le prix de chaque plat par une description faussement poétique qui n’informait en rien sur les ingrédients utilisés. Connor éplucha les premières pages du menu à la recherche d'un plat alléchant mais rien dans la liste de titres alambiqué ne l’inspirait vraiment. Il opta finalement pour un classique revisité, en espérant qu’une partie de la recette originale serait au moins conservée dans cette révision culinaire de luxe. Alors qu'il allait refermer le menu et attendre patiemment que ses collègues de table en fassent de même, quelque chose effleura sa cheville.

S’il parvint à ne pas sursauter visiblement, Connor ne put retenir l’inspiration surprise qui lui gonfla la poitrine et lui fit rassembler tous ses membres vers lui comme une tortue trouvant le refuge dans sa carapace.

_ Pardonne-moi Connor, souffla Zlatko. Je pensais que c'était le pied de la table.

Il chassa l’excuse d’une voix à demi étranglée, ses cordes vocales comme écrasées sous la poigne de fer de ses instincts – les mêmes qui lui hurlaient de fuir depuis leur rencontre dans le lobby de l’hôtel.

_ Il n’y a pas de mal, répondit Connor. C’est moi qui m’étale, sans doute.

Alors qu’il craignait encore de voir Amanda rebondir sur une autre de ses manies, celle-ci se contenta qu’un claquement de langue réprobateur avant de replier son menu et de le poser sur la table. Zlatko rigola doucement avant d’en faire de même.

Une fois leur commande prise, le sujet de la conversation finit évidemment par graviter de nouveau autour de Connor et de sa carrière. Il observa le serveur quitter leur table avec un regard larmoyant, priant pour que celui-ci puisse passer la soirée à leur expliquer en détail les subtilités de chaque plat du menu. A défaut de pouvoir profiter de cette distraction externe, Connor continua de renvoyer la balle au loin, en s’intéressant plutôt à la carrière de Zlatko et les étapes de son parcours qui lui avaient permis d'arriver jusqu’au statut de chef d’orchestre reconnu de façon internationale.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Amanda arrivait toujours à rabattre l'attention générale sur son poulain.

Ce fut seulement le service de leur premier plat qui offrit à Connor une once de répit. Il était impoli de répondre la bouche pleine, aussi il veilla à mastiquer longuement le contenu de son assiette, petite bouchée après petite bouchée. Lorsqu'on lui reposa une question, il s’assura même à se rincer la bouche avec une gorgée de vin de façon à les faire patienter encore plus longtemps pour avoir une réponse. L’astuce sembla décourager rapidement ses deux compagnons de table de l’inclure dans la conversation en cours. Amanda, en particulier, bouillonnait à côté de lui, patientant quelques secondes avant de répondre à sa place. Lorsque son assiette fut vide, Connor se rabattit sur son verre de vin qu'il sirota en y dissimulant un sourire victorieux.

Seulement, réalisa-t-il alors que la salle commençait à perdre en définition, cette option de secours n’était pas forcément la plus pérenne.

_ Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, ronronna Amanda en se levant subitement. Je reviens.

Il observa sa manager avec confusion avant de réaliser que celle-ci les abandonnait seulement pour aller aux toilettes. Zlatko l’excusa d’un sourire avenant avant de reprendre une gorgée de son vin.

Depuis que ce dernier avait enfin arrêté de concentrer son attention sur Connor au milieu du repas et qu’il avait partagé certaines confessions professionnelles, Connor trouvait l’homme de plus en plus sympathique – enfin, moins repoussant tout du moins. Le bourdonnement entêtant de l’alcool dans ses veines l’aidait aussi à ignorer les regards envoyés en sa direction et sa petite technique d’esquive des conversations avait réussi à lui accorder assez de répit pour apaiser ses nerfs à vif. Il était décontracté dans le fond de la banquette et se demandait bien comment il allait réussir à manger le dessert qu’il avait commandé.

Il soupira dans le ballon disproportionné dans lequel on leur avait servi le vin. Le bruit résonna de la plus amusante des façons – et son expiration amusée fit clapoter l’alcool avec assez de force pour lui faire reposer son verre avec un air coupable. Heureusement qu’Amanda n’était pas là pour être témoin de son amusement, il se serait certainement pris un coup de pied magistral dans le tibia – et au vue des chaussures choisies par sa manager ce soir, celui-ci aurait certainement brisé sous l’impact.

Avant qu’il ne puisse protester, Zlatko s’empara de la bouteille et en vida le contenu dans le verre du jeune homme. C’est seulement lorsque la dernière goutte tomba que Connor trouva la présence d’esprit d’objecter. Il pouvait déjà sentir son système psychomoteur mettre la clé sous la porte, il n’avait pas besoin d’en rajouter.

_ Non, Monsieur Andronikov, objecta Connor en espérant ne pas écorcher le nom du chef d'orchestre. Ça n’est pas raisonnable.

_ Connor, argua Zlatko en un rire amusé. Dans la vie il faut savoir être un peu déraisonnable. Bois-donc en honneur de notre collaboration !

Par politesse, il s’exécuta devant le verre levé en sa direction – mais seulement une petite gorgée.

_ Voilà. Brave garçon. Tu iras loin comme ça.

Connor ne voyait pas vraiment comment se saouler dans des restaurants pouvait l’aider à faire carrière mais il n’objecta pas, pas plus que son cerveau ne demanda d’explication. Sans doute une coutume dans le milieu. A côté de lui, Zlatko sirota lentement son verre de vin, son sourire envolé pour être remplacé par une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse qui lui fit réajuster sa position sur son siège. L’alcool avait beau éroder son maintien impeccable, ça n’était pas une raison pour s’avachir sur la banquette de la sorte – surtout si Amanda revenait et le trouvait ainsi. De plus sa chemise ne supporterait certainement pas longtemps plus de tension sur ses pauvres boutons.

Il baissa les yeux furtivement pour vérifier que ces derniers étaient toujours en place. Dieu merci, pour lui et pour les gens directement en face de lui, ses boutons semblaient tenir le choc. Il aurait été bien embêté si l’un d’eux avait soudain lâché et traversé la pièce comme un plomb de carabine.

L’image lui arracha un petit rire et fit tomber ses paupières lourdes – il valait mieux qu’il ne regarde plus ce couple de sexagénaires en face de lui. Il ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer le cri outré de la femme alors que son verre explosait sous l'attaque d’un projectile inconnu. C’est vrai que ça n’était pas tous les jours qu’on se faisait agresser par un bouton.

Du mouvement sur sa gauche lui chatouilla ses instincts alors que son cerveau imbibé se demandait pourquoi Amanda revenait s’asseoir du côté de Zlatko – et si proche de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux immédiatement pour trouver le chef d’orchestre juste à côté de lui. Celui-ci l’observait d’un air sérieux de celui qui veux confesser quelque-chose.

_ Je pense sincèrement que tu as ce qu’il faut pour aller loin, Connor.

Lorsqu’une main se posa sur son genou, celui-ci dût se répéter plusieurs avec force que ce genre de contact était normal pour des personnes un peu tactiles et qu’il ne devait pas éloigner sa jambe comme si ce contact le brulait. Zlatko s’en trouverait certainement insulté et Amanda ne lui pardonnerait jamais si cette offense lui coûtait de prochaines collaborations. Son corps engourdit par l'alcool resta inerte sous le contact, mais il ne put en revanche s’empêcher d’observer ces doigts boudinés avec une pointe de perplexité.

_ Et si tu me laisses faire, murmura Zlatko, je pense pouvoir faire de toi une star encore plus grande que Kamski.

Une partie de lui soupira intérieurement en s’imaginant enfin libre de la pression insoutenable de sa marraine. Il fallait qu’il remercie Zlatko pour cette chance. Enfin. Enfin libre ! La bulle de reconnaissance allait s’échapper de ses lèvres quand, soudain, il sentit la main de Zlatko remonter le long de sa cuisse.

Pétrifié par la surprise, l’alcool et le violent sentiment de répulsion qui lui noua la gorge avec force, Connor ne put qu’observer, impuissant, cette main remonter doucement sur le dessus de sa cuisse avant de basculer vers l’intérieur de sa jambe. Le bourdonnement à ses oreilles se fit plus fort, si fort qu’il loupa presque les paroles murmurées à son intention.

_ Est-ce que tu me laisseras faire Connor ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, distribution d'eau bénite pour se rincer les yeux!  
> à la prochaine!


	9. Entracte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit interlude kawaii en POV Markus, inspiré par Mitsuhiku. Merci again pour la suggestion ;)  
> Au final cette fic ressemble de plus en plus à un mille-feuille.. mince  
> ...QUI VEUT ENCORE PLUS DE CRÈME ?

Le bar dans lequel Hank lui avait donné rendez-vous était noir de monde ce vendredi soir et ni l’ambiance rétro-rock et ses habitués beuglant des paroles indécentes, ni le retard de son ami ne surprenait vraiment Markus. Il laissait encore dix minutes à Hank pour arriver – ou le temps de finir sa première bière - avant de l’appeler pour lui demander s’il avait besoin d’aide pour trainer sa carcasse d’octogénaire jusqu’à son bar favori. 

Il mourrait d’impatience de pouvoir entendre Hank l’insulter de petit con au téléphone. 

Bien qu’il sache le geste inutile, Markus regarda son smartphone une nouvelle fois dans le faible espoir d’y découvrir un message de son contre-ténor préféré - mais son écran était désespérément vierge de toute notification. Connor l’avait pourtant bien prévenu. Entre son vol, les transports New Yorkais et son audition en elle-même, le jeune chanteur aurait certainement peu de temps à consacrer à son téléphone et cela, jusqu’à son retour à Détroit dimanche soir. 

Markus ravala sa déception avec une gorgée de sa bière. Le dernier message envoyé plus tôt était toujours sans réponse et il dût se retenir d’en ajouter un deuxième. 

Le jeune guitariste soupira. Bon sang, il se comportait comme un junky, attaché à la jambe de son dealer en lui implorant sans cesse de lui délivrer sa prochaine dose. 

Et quelle dose. 

Depuis qu'il l'avait repéré à l'Eden bar, Markus ne pouvait se sortir Connor de la tête. Il s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. Là, parmi la foule de ce jeudi après-midi fatidique, il avait trouvé sans peine ce que Hank lui avait décrit comme un prof de latin dans un concert de métal et le souvenir de sa découverte ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire tendre. 

Dans l’attente de Markus, Connor s’était isolé de la porte d'entrée pour surveiller son téléphone sans risquer de gêner le flux de clients. Markus ne l'avait ainsi pas du tout repéré lorsqu’il été rentré à toute vitesse dans l’établissement, avec le même empressement qu'un chien de chasse sur une piste. La description de Hank l'avait intrigué et il mourait d'impatience de mettre un visage sur ce personnage. Après un tour rapide, il le trouva, immobile près de la porte. La description de Hank prenait tout son sens, avait-il réalisé en observant les habits un peu classiques pour son âge, mais c’était plus subtil que ça. 

Svelte et bien bâti, Connor se tenait particulièrement droit, sa silhouette rectiligne et rigide, comme si son esprit était totalement dissocié de la partie organique son corps, comme si ce dernier n’était qu'une machine lui permettant d'arriver d'un point A à un point B. Ses gestes étaient efficaces et délicats et suggéraient une mécanique digne de la plus belle montre suisse – une montre assemblée par des petites mains aux gants blancs et polie avec amour. 

Ses yeux en revanche étaient comme deux puits sans fond dont l’eau, d'un brun presque noir, bouillonnait de la plus intrigante des façons. La raideur de sa posture et ses grands yeux bruns lui donnaient un air de candeur angélique qui fit résonner une chose dangereuse en Markus. Une chose couverte d'huile qui lui soufflait à l'oreille de convertir aux mœurs de la jeunesse moderne ce prêtre de campagne – avant que quelqu’un d'autre ne le fasse. 

Il secoua la tête de façon à chasser cette odeur d’allumette craquée et afin d’en souffler la flamme. La moindre étincelle suffisait généralement à ce que cette chose lubrique ne s’immole en son bas ventre et il ne pouvait laisser Hank le trouver dans cet état – ou bien il en entendrait encore parler pendant dix ans. 

Mais comment résister ? Il fallait être bien impassible et posséder un cœur de pierre pour ne pas se prendre d’affection pour le jeune homme. Les membres de Jericrew étaient tous de son avis sur le sujet. Simon avait été conquis dès leur première répétition et Josh avait un sourire sincère lorsque Connor entrait dans la pièce. Même North commençait à l’apprécier, autant sur un plan personnel qu’artistique. Sans doute pouvait-elle voir, elle aussi, ce tourbillon de passion caché sous la coquille de politesse et de bienséance, deviner les cristaux multicolores sous cette gangue de pierre inerte. Mais quand elle et ses amis se contentaient des quelques apparitions furtives, au bon vouloir des saisons et de l’humeur fragile du jeune contre-ténor, Markus était comme possédé par le besoin de déterrer cette beauté cachée et d’y plonger ses mains. 

Déjà très tactile, Markus lutait d’ailleurs constamment pour ne pas laisser ses mains trainer sur la silhouette du jeune chanteur plus que nécessaire. Biche farouche au début de leurs rencontres, Connor n’avait eu de cesse de tressaillir au moindre contact, aussi Markus avait su facilement réfréner son désir – par crainte de voir le jeune homme s’enfuir dans les sous-bois jusqu’à avoir confirmé l’absence de danger. Malgré ses soubresauts et ses appuis fébriles sous l’envie de décamper, Connor ne s’était jamais dérobé et était revenu à sa rencontre, son regard curieux et son attitude moins gardée. 

Pas encore domestiqué, mais presque en confiance, Connor laissait sa grâce naturelle transparaitre de plus en plus. Pire encore, il fermait les yeux de contentement sous l’attention et la caresse de Markus et c’est depuis lors que ce dernier lutait réellement. 

Ses sous-entendus avaient toujours été camouflés sous un enrobage de plaisanterie, parce que voir le rouge monter aux joues du jeune homme était aussi plaisant que divertissant. Mais la pointe aiguisée de son humour taquin avait fini par briser assez la carapace pour dévoiler ce que Connor cachait sous ses airs de gendre idéal un peu innocent. Il avait espéré des cristaux de quartz colorés mais il contemplait à la place une forêt de pierres précieuses richement colorées. Sous l’éclat d’un sourire timide, il pouvait deviner des formes brutes et torturées, bizarrement sensuelles. 

Alors que Connor déviait une fois de plus le regard et abaissait pudiquement ses paupières, Markus fut saisi d’une réalisation : il lui fallait découvrir chacune de ces facettes rougeoyantes, suivre leur courbe de ses doigts jusqu’à en connaitre chaque subtilité. Il voulait toutes les contempler sous des lumières différentes ; il voulait voir le soleil éclabousser le jeune chanteur de sa lumière et pouvoir s’émerveiller des milles et unes couleurs ressortant de ce diamant d’innocence. 

Un diamant sur lequel passaient régulièrement des ombres inquiétantes qu’il n’avait pas remarquées jusque-là. 

Alors qu’une partie de lui hurlait sans interruption sous la pleine lune de sa libido, une chose dégoulinante de miel s’installa progressivement au creux de sa poitrine. Il la sentit glisser ses petits doigts le long de l’aorte avant d’enlacer son palpitant comme un enfant s’appropriant un nouvel ours en peluche. À chaque fois qu’une ombre passait sur le visage du jeune chanteur, Markus pouvait sentir la chose resserrer ses bras d’un coup sec pour se rassurer. La douleur le laissait toujours le souffle court. 

Hank l'avait prévenu pourtant, et il en avait entre-aperçu certains indices sans y faire attention : un regard dans le vide, une expression fatiguée ou des soupirs silencieux. L’attaque de cet abruti de Gavin avait cependant rendu ces signes bien trop voyants pour qu’il les ignore et Markus avait enlacé Connor avec force en l’accueillant. Celui-ci avait poliment accepté ses rassurances mais Markus pouvait voir, malgré son insistance, que le jeune chanteur ne les écoutait que d’une oreille. 

Son cœur couvert de miel avait fondu ce jour-là - et il avait seulement trouvé la force de se relever grâce à la conviction brulante de ne pas pouvoir laisser Connor s’éteindre à petit feu à côté de lui. La musique avait toujours été un bon remède, ce qu’il avait en tête ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. 

Jamais Markus n’avait essuyé un tel euphémisme. 

Toute la troupe s’était élevée sur un nuage euphorique sous l’exercice et Connor avait été rayonnant de grâce et d’abandon. Il s’était immiscé dans la plupart de leurs morceaux avec un talent remarquable qui avait laissé Markus presque sans voix. Même lorsque Connor s’était enfui, l’énergie et l’inspiration n’étaient jamais retombées et ils avaient joué encore plusieurs heures. 

Seule une notification l'avait fait dérailler, son sourire flagrant sur son visage trahissant l’expéditeur auprès de ses compagnons. North avait soupiré en roulant des yeux et Simon avait doucement rigolé. L’expéditeur en question était revenu la semaine suivante, avec son plus beau col roulé et des yeux brillant d’une passion fébrile. 

Cependant, alors qu’il pensait Connor sorti du bois pour de bon, exalté par leurs entrevues et dévoilant de plus en plus ce qui se cachait sous sa coquille, l’ombre avait fait son retour. 

Prenant toujours son cœur pour un doudou réconfortant, la petite chose avait serré si fort qu'il n'avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’en faire de même avec Connor. Celui-ci avait retourné l’étreinte sans conviction, comme résigné et la réalisation avait été comme un couteau dans l’âme. Une partie de lui s’indigna : comment pouvait-il douter de sa perfection ? comment ne pouvait-il pas être fier du merveilleux chanteur qu’il était ? ne voyait-il pas cette beauté que Markus contemplait avec tendresse ? 

Devant ces grands yeux pleins d’affection, Markus n'avait pas su résister plus longtemps et avait capturé ses lèvres en un baiser aussi bref que chaste. C’était le seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour lui ouvrir les yeux et lui transmettre à quel point il croyait en lui. 

North serait certainement déjà en train de rouler de rire au sol devant cette excuse bidon pour justifier son geste, mais il profita de son absence pour valider l’excuse dans sa tête. C’était une excuse tout à fait cohérente. 

Néanmoins, l'expression choquée du jeune contre-ténor le laissait quelque part entre l'amusement face au souvenir de ces grands yeux bruns écarquillés, le regret de ne pas avoir été plus loin et la peur de l'avoir effarouché pour de bon. Sur le moment, il avait été presque sûr de voir Connor vaciller vers lui, prêt à lui retourner son baiser mais quelque chose l’avait comme imperceptiblement tiré en arrière. 

_ La terre appelle Markus. 

Deux pintes furent déposées au milieu de la table et il releva les yeux aussitôt vers son camarade. 

_ Hank ! 

Celui-ci s’installa à sa table en ricanant doucement. 

_ Tu avais l’air d’être à des années lumières d’ici. 

_ Presque. 

Il finit sa bière tiède avant de vérifier l’heure sur son téléphone. Presque vingt minutes qu'il rêvassait. Il avait loupé l’occasion de se faire insulter par Hank au téléphone – et Connor ne lui avait toujours répondu. Ignorant sa frustration, il se concentra sur la rectification de sa première erreur. 

_ J’étais juste en train de m’inquiéter sur ta capacité à te souvenir du chemin de ton bar fétiche, expliqua Markus avec un sourire. Avec ton grand âge, il est fréquent d’oublier des choses. 

_ Oh la ferme ! s’exclama Hank. Je suis pas encore assez vieux pour ne plus savoir comment te botter le cul. 

Un doigt menaçant fut pointé en sa direction et c’est tout ce dont les deux hommes avaient besoin pour rire de bon cœur. 

_ Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas vu ! S'exclama Markus. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Sumo va bien ? 

_ Il bave et pète toujours autant, répondit Hank. Mais j'imagine qu'il a de qui tenir. 

L'image des deux comparses avachis sur le canapé du professeur, à péter en chœur devant un programme télé quelconque, lui arracha un sourire tendre. 

_ Et comment va ton Sumo à toi ? 

Markus allait lui demander de quoi il voulait parler quand il remarqua le sourire en coin du professeur – et son froncement de sourcil perplexe se transforma en un roulement d'yeux faussement exaspéré. 

_ Connor n’est pas un chien. 

_ Non c’est vrai, admit Hank. Et puis j’imagine qu’il y a des limites dans l’affection que l’on peut donner à son chien. Vous deux en êtes bien trop loin pour que ce soit encore légal. 

Vu comment Hank se laissait rincer le visage par la langue baveuse de Sumo, il pouvait parler ! Ignorant l’air outré du jeune guitariste, Hank poursuivit. 

_ N’essaye pas de démentir, Markus. Le pauvre gamin a dû porter des cols roulés tous les jours pendant deux semaines pour cacher tes suçons, s’esclaffa Hank. Soi-disant pour protéger sa voix des courants d'air – à d’autres ! 

Connor avait effectivement présenté cette justification lorsque North avait fait un commentaire sur son sol roulé. Markus se souvenait s’être fait la remarque que la météo n’était pourtant pas si défavorable cette semaine-là, mais il n’avait vu Connor que deux jours et le retour du col roulé la semaine suivante lui avait semblé n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. En revanche, quinze jours d'affilée ne pouvait pas ni être une coïncidence, ni une soudaine lubie pour cet article de mode. Connor avait certainement voulu cacher quelque chose au niveau de son cou, mais Markus n'en n’était pas la cause. 

La réalisation lui arracha une grimace perplexe qui convainquit Hank sans peine lorsqu'il proclama son innocence. En revanche, le mystère restait entier. 

Que diable Connor avait-il pu bien chercher à cacher ? Les traces possessives d'un amant inconnu, comme Hank le suggérait ? La morsure d'un maudit vampire ? 

Mille et un scénarios farfelus se pressèrent à l'arrière de son esprit, comme des pièces sortant d'une chaîne de production à la cadence infernale, et Markus eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de frapper l’arrêt d'urgence avant de se retrouver enseveli sous leur nombre. Rien ne servait de spéculer, il éclaircirait le sujet avec Connor, au moment opportun. 

Lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il avait décollé son téléphone de la table et ouvert sa messagerie instantanée, il dut ravaler un gémissement d'impuissance face à l'insistance de son subconscient. Il avait dit au moment _opportun_ – pas maintenant. 

_ Peut-être que c’était présomptueux de comparer Connor à Sumo, commença Hank en prenant une gorgée de la bière. Entre vous deux je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui attends sans cesse à la porte en te languissant de le voir revenir. 

Malgré son irritation face à la traîtrise de son subconscient, l’image lui arracha un bref sourire. Avalant un bon tiers de sa pinte, Markus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de concéder ce point à son compagnon de soirée. 

_ C'est pas faux. 

Fort heureusement, toute surenchère de la part de Hank fut interrompue par une serveuse qui leur déposa un bol de cacahuètes et leur demanda de ne surtout pas hésiter à l’appeler s’ils avaient besoin d'autre chose. Malgré l’heure de pointe, la jeune femme hésita sur le bord de leur table, comme un sous-titre muet qu’il déchiffra sans peine. S’ils avaient besoin d’autre chose en dehors du menu aussi. Il lui envoya un sourire candide en la remerciant. Vraiment, il n’avait besoin de rien. 

Sauf peut-être une réponse à son SMS. Connor devrait être arrivé à son hôtel à cette heure. 

Lorsqu’il abandonna son téléphone en soupirant, Hank le regardait avec un air compatissant. 

_ Pas de nouvelles hein ? 

_ Non, confirma Markus. J’espère que son audition se passera bien. 

_ J’espère aussi, confia Hank. Dieu sait combien il le mérite. Le pauvre gamin travaille ses morceaux avec une diligence à faire bander n’importe quel officier instructeur. 

Malgré la métaphore bien trop salace pour être associé à Connor, Markus en convint d’un grognement affirmatif. Il avait rarement vu quelqu’un travailler autant. 

_ Il me rappelle Pinocchio parfois, murmura Hank en effaçant la condensation sur le verre de sa bière. 

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Markus. 

_ Je le sens qui meurt d'envie d’être un vrai petit garçon, de faire tout comme s'il l’était – et puis sa manager vient toujours le rappeler à l’ordre en tirant sur les fils de sa marionnette. 

C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué ce vif changement d'humeur lorsque Connor mentionnait sa manager ou l’emploi du temps qu'elle lui imposait. En conséquence, il n'avait jamais insisté mais maintenant que Hank confirmait son intuition, il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose – un peu comme quand il se retrouvait avec une vis inconnue à la fin du montage d'un meuble en kit. 

_ Je me demande parfois ce qui se passe vraiment avec celle-là, grommela Hank. 

_ Il est particulièrement secret à son sujet. 

_ Je ne l'ai eu au téléphone que deux fois et, nom d’une pipe, je peux comprendre pourquoi il ne veut pas s’étendre sur son cas. 

_ Ah ? 

_ Elle était plutôt neutre lors de notre premier échange. Mais j'ai dû lui rentrer dans le lard la deuxième fois tant elle était désagréable : une voix à te glacer l’oreille et des paroles qui dégoulinent de condescendance et de hargne. 

Il voyait très bien comment Hank utilisait son franc parler pour ne pas se laisser marcher dessus mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la manager du doux Connor s'engager dans une altercation verbale et encore moins avec la ferveur décrite par son ami. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui justifiait tant d'agressivité ? 

_ Le soir où vous avez joué jusque pas d’heure avec Connor et le reste du groupe, tu te souviens ? 

_ Bien sûr. 

Comment pouvait-il oublier cette soirée et l’émerveillement qu’il avait eu, à observer Connor déployer ses grandes ailes de papillon ? 

_ Il a justifié son retard en expliquant à sa matonne que j'avais voulu diversifier ses compétences en rythmique en l’introduisant au rock avec ton groupe. Dans l'exaltation générale il avait oublié l'heure. 

C’est vrai qu’il oubliait parfois que Hank et Connor avaient dû mettre en place ce stratagème de cours particuliers afin qu’ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. Depuis le temps, il avait pensé que le jeune contre-ténor aurait fini par avouer à sa manager avoir changé de professeur. Non, en y réfléchissant, au vu de ce que Hank lui racontait ; celle-ci l’aurait certainement déjà appelé pour lui demander son pédigrée et en quoi il se sentait capable de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. 

Il acquiesça sombrement, à court de mots pour décrire son malaise face à cette injustice. Connor méritait tellement mieux que de vivre dans ce carcan rigoureux imposé par sa manager. La serveuse repassa renouveler leur coupelle de cacahuètes et leur demander s’ils désiraient une nouvelle tournée, et Hank profita de l’interruption pour relancer la conversation. 

_ Alors toi et Connor. Vous n’avez jamais... ? 

_ Non ! 

_ Pas la peine de prendre ce ton de mijaurée avec moi Markus, on connait tous ta réputation ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être tout abasourdis de vous savoir encore bloqués au stade des préliminaires. 

S’il devait être honnête, ils n’en étaient même pas encore là. Est-ce qu’être en gravitation proche comptait comme des préliminaires ? Sa moue pensive dût trahir ses pensées car Hank s’accouda avec force sur leur table. 

_ Bon sang Markus ! S'exclama Hank. Rien du tout ?? 

_ C’est compliqué ! Se défendit Markus. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de compliqué ? Tu en pinces pour lui, il en pince pour toi. Trouvez-vous une chambre d’hôtel et baisez à la fin ! 

Une brusque inspiration à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête pour trouver la jeune serveuse à deux pas de leur table, figée sur place avec leurs bières fraiches. Il accueillit la nouvelle tournée avec un sourire charmeur. Au moins il n’aurait plus besoin de repousser les subtiles avances et regards appuyés envoyés en sa direction. Hank la regarda s’éloigner en rigolant doucement. 

_ Il faudra au moins lui laisser un pourboire pour qu’elle se remettre de son émotion. 

_ Je ne suis pas assez riche pour lui laisser ce genre de pourboire. 

Hank rigola de bon cœur. Il savait bien que, même si Markus vivait une vie de bohème, sa famille était loin de manquer d’argent et aurait largement pu couvrir n’importe quel type de soutien financier. 

_ Comment va le vieux Carl, au fait ? Demanda Hank au bout de quelques minutes de plaisanteries. 

_ Toujours aussi actif et toujours aussi demandé par les différentes galeries et autres magazines d’art. 

_ J’imagine qu’il leur répond toujours à sa manière. 

_ J’arrive à le convaincre de participer à certains galas, mais je sais bien que s’il n’était pas coincé dans sa chaise avec moi pour le pousser, il aurait toujours écourté son temps de présence à ce genre d’évènements - ou il n’y serait tout simplement pas allé. 

L’ambiance guindée et faussement originale des invités lui demandait souvent de gros efforts pour ne pas rouler des yeux au moins une fois dans la soirée. Mais il savait que Carl avait dépassé le stade de la bienséance et ne se gênait pas pour remettre tous ces hypocrites à leur place. Sa patience fondait au fil des années et Markus ne haussait même plus un sourcil devant les airs constipés des personnes que Carl malmenait verbalement. À la fin de la soirée, la plupart des invités avaient l’air de moineaux contrariés, leur plumes froissées pointant dans toutes les directions. 

_ D’ailleurs la dernière fois qu’il m'a demandé d’aller lui chercher un verre au bar, il en a profité pour essayer de se faire la malle, lui confia Markus. Malheureusement pour lui, le bâtiment n’était pas complètement optimisé pour les fauteuils roulants et je l’ai vite rattrapé. 

Le rire de Hank tonna par-dessus le brouhaha général et Markus ne put s’empêcher de le rejoindre, le souvenir encore frais dans sa mémoire. 

_ Ah, ce bon vieux Carl. Il faudra que je passe le voir à l’occasion. 

_ N’hésite pas à rentrer si personne ne répond, précisa Markus. Il est souvent enfermé dans son atelier au fond de la maison. 

_ Il n’a pas un assistant de vie quotidienne pour répondre à la porte ? 

_ Carl a déjà viré le dernier embauché, répondit Markus avec un soupir dépité. Je passe aussi souvent que possible mais je sens qu’il n’est plus aussi autonome qu’avant. 

_ Et j’imagine qu’il insiste toujours pour se débrouiller seul. 

_ Evidemment, soupira le jeune guitariste. Je serais tellement plus serein si je savais que quelqu’un veillait sur lui à chaque instant. 

Comme à peu près mille fois dans la semaine, Markus s’attarda encore sur l’option de ré-emménager dans la maison familiale pour garder un œil sur son père. Il aurait un peu plus de route à faire pour rejoindre l’hôpital où il animait les après-midis dans le service pédiatrie, mais c’était toujours jouable. Il aurait cependant moins de temps à consacrer à son groupe – ou à Connor. 

Hank dût confondre son regard dans le vide pour un appel du pied car il objecta immédiatement. 

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai jamais eu la fibre sociale comme toi. 

Markus ne put s’empêcher de soulever un sourcil plein de scepticisme. Vu comment il jouait les papas poule avec Connor, Hank avait une fibre sociale tout à fait développée. Il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. 

_ Oui bon, grommela Hank. C’est différent. 

Effectivement, tout était différent avec Connor. 

D’ordinaire acariâtre et solitaire, Hank l’avait immédiatement pris sous son aile et continuait de s’interposer entre Connor et sa manager – comme un bouclier large et solide pour l’abriter des flèches. Markus lui, saltimbanque aux mœurs ouvertement libérées, se trouvait incapable de le courtiser comme il avait l’habitude de le faire – et comme une partie de lui mourrait d’envie de pouvoir faire. Cependant, aussi frustrante fusse son interminable approche, il chérissait chaque petite victoire avec autant de plaisir que la plus exaltante des parties de jambes en l’air. 

Il leva son verre, pour trinquer une dernière fois avec son compagnon de soirée. 

_ À la différence ! 

_ À la différence, acquiesça Hank. Et à Connor. 

_ Amen. 

Hank attendit que Markus prenne sa première gorgée pour remettre le sujet sur la table. 

_ Mais pour de vrai ? Rien du tout ? 


	10. Y'a de la joie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Dézoulay pour le délai de publication un poil long! :S  
> vu les retours sur la version française, j'ai tendance à mon concentrer plutôt sur la traduction anglaise, mais ça prend du teeeemps (d'où le silence radio de plusieurs mois). Sorry.  
> Je vais essayer de repasser sur un planning de publication FR plus régulier pour quand même avancer dans l'histoire mais ça sera en fonction de l'inspiration et du temps (real life is a bitch).  
> Bonne lecture! ❤

Il avait beaucoup trop bu. Cette réalisation le frappa de nouveau lorsqu’il observa les lumières de la ville défiler devant ses yeux, son front posé sur le carreau de sa portière. Zlatko et Amanda discutaient à l’avant de la voiture et si sa bouche avait été en état de fonctionner, il leur aurait certainement demandé de se taire. Chaque bruit résonnait à ses oreilles comme le bourdonnement d’une énorme cloche à l’arrière de son crâne. Il pouvait sentir chaque cellule de son corps vibrer sous l’impact. Son cerveau pulsait de concert, une migraine pointant déjà le bout de son nez, tandis que son estomac semblait vouloir chercher refuge à l’arrière de ses amygdales. La lente ascension le long de son œsophage s’accompagna d’une nausée grandissante à mesure que son traitre d’estomac approchait du but. Il ravala afin de le renvoyer à sa place – en vain.

Soupirant de désarrois, Connor s’éloigna du froid mordant de la vitre pour laisser sa tête basculer en arrière. Déjà inconfortable en début de soirée, sa chemise était désormais comme une camisole qui l’empêchait de respirer correctement. Il suffoquait et l’idée de traverser la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel et de pouvoir enfin enfiler le coton élimé de son pyjama gonfla sa poitrine sous l’impatience. Ses doigts tremblotants vinrent se poser automatiquement sur la ligne distendue de sa chemise, l’envie de libérer les boutons de sa chemise accélérant sa respiration. Une petite voix inquiète dévia cependant ses doigts au dernier moment, lui accordant seulement de venir desserrer la cravate qui lui compressait toujours la gorge.

Là. C’était beaucoup mieux.

Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et il s’enfonça plus confortablement dans son siège alors que ses doigts caressaient le bord de sa chemise en une douce promesse : bientôt.

La voiture s’arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et il lui fallut bien plusieurs secondes avant de trouver la force de quitter sa position. Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, deux billes noires et luisantes l’observaient dans le rétroviseur intérieur comme une mygale prête à bondir sur sa proie.

Ses instincts le propulsèrent à l’extérieur de la voiture avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne pourquoi.

S’étouffant presque sur l'air poisseux de New-York, Connor s’agrippa à la portière en ravalant un gémissement plaintif devant ce changement de position brutal. Une violente douleur au niveau de la tempe lui fit fermer les yeux contre l'agression mais c'est son estomac qui protesta avec le plus de hargne. Depuis qu'il avait dû encaisser un repas copieux et beaucoup trop d'alcool pour sa faible constitution, ce dernier nécessitait un soin tout particulier – et Connor faisait bien de s’en souvenir s'il ne voulait pas passer les prochaines minutes le nez dans une cuvette de toilette.

Connor tenta de raisonner son estomac. Il avait trop bu certes, mais pas tant que ça – certainement pas assez pour justifier un tel ressentiment de la part de son estomac. Il n'avait dégusté qu'une coupe de pétillant en entrée – tout du moins, une seule flute avait été posée devant lui. Cependant, maintenant qu’il y repensait, le niveau de champagne n’avait eu de cesse de remonter à chaque fois qu’il avait tourné la tête et la bouteille avait été vidée avant l’arrivée de leur plat. Bizarre. Ok, peut-être une flûte de champagne et demie alors.

Son estomac siffla rageusement devant son calcul laborieux, lui faisant rectifier son estimation à la hausse avant de continuer de dérouler le fil de leur repas.

Après leur apéritif, sa petite astuce pour éviter de participer aux différentes conversations lui avait bien fait boire trois ou quatre verres de vin et Zlatko avait également commandé un digestif que Connor n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d’avaler. Oscillant sur le trottoir à côté de la voiture, il essaya de se souvenir pourquoi il avait accepté ce dernier verre qui ne l'aidait en rien à digérer. Son estomac lui posa la même question.

Une main se referma soudain au-dessus de son coude, le faisant vaguement sursauter et le tirant de sa rêverie.

_ Merci encore pour cette charmante soirée, ronronna Amanda à l’attention du chef d’orchestre. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir rapidement.

Les doigts vengeurs de sa manager s’enfoncèrent dans la chair meurtrie de son bras et son cerveau, boosté par la douleur, reconnut immédiatement l’ordre silencieux.

_ Oui, grinça-t-il en réajustant sa posture. Merci infiniment pour cette soirée.

Une nouvelle contraction de ces doigts acérés et un regard appuyé de sa manager lui fit insister dans ses remerciements. Après tout, Zlatko lui ouvrait la première porte sur sa route vers le succès. Un simple merci semblait bien faible pour rembourser cette dette. Il lutta pour composer une phrase avec tous ses mots dans le bon ordre, puis, au bout de quelques secondes de silence jovial, il rajouta.

_ Et merci encore de me laisser cette chance de travailler avec vous.

_ Connor, répondit Zlatko avec un sourire et ses mains enfoncées dans les poches, je pense encore que la chance est de mon côté sur ce point. Mais nous aurons l’occasion de discuter des détails un autre jour. Reposez-vous bien tous les deux.

_ Merci Zlatko.

L’utilisation de son prénom valut à Amanda de recevoir un baisemain digne d'un film d'époque victorienne.

_ Merci à vous, Amanda.

Celle-ci ronronna ses adieux avant de trainer Connor jusqu’à leur chambre d’hôtel. Leurs deux lits simples avaient été ouverts par le personnel de chambre pendant leur absence et il observa les deux couettes nettement retroussées avec un sentiment mitigé. Ses muscles engourdis par la fatigue et l’alcool mouraient d’impatience à l’idée de s’écrouler sur son matelas pour les douze prochaines heures, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne pouvoir le faire sans la présence de sa manager.

Pour justifier le fait de partager la même chambre, Amanda avait avancé sa volonté de vouloir limiter les frais et ainsi sa dette envers elle. Connor appréciait le geste et l’économie ainsi réalisée, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir ici une nouvelle attaque mesquine pour avoir le contrôle total de ses faits et gestes 24h/24. Certes, Connor avait l’habitude de devoir surveiller sa posture et ses expressions pendant de longues heures en présence de sa marraine, mais maintenant que la fatigue avait effacé sa diligence habituelle, une petite voix mal embouchée en profita pour venir contester violemment cet arrangement qui le privait de toute intimité. Par miracle, il arriva à la renvoyer dans le fond de son esprit avant que celle-ci ne vienne confronter sa manager avec peu de tact.

La porte fut refermée derrière lui en un claquement sec, sans aucune considération pour les autres clients de l’étage, ni pour ses oreilles hypersensibles.

_ Tu aurais pu être un peu plus cordial avec M. Andronikov, lui reprocha immédiatement Amanda. Tu te rends compte qu’il peut faire de toi le nouveau Kamski ? 

_ J’ai été poli, se défendit Connor.

Vraiment, vu son malaise en début de soirée, poli était déjà un bel effort de sa part quand tout son visage n’aspirait qu’à se froisser sur lui-même en une grimace de dégout. Le reste de la soirée était un peu flou mais il lui semblait avoir été plutôt cordial dans l’ensemble.

_ Un planche de bois peut être polie. Je te reproche de ne pas avoir entretenu avec plus de passion l’intérêt que Zlatko te porte.

Il fronça les sourcils devant ce reproche. Il ne pouvait guère faire mieux, vraiment.

Amanda l’observa soudain de haut en bas avec un dédain qui lui rappela ce soir ou elle l’avait plaqué contre la porte et traité comme la plus immonde des choses. Il réajusta sa veste, se souvenant soudain combien il détestait cette chemise trop moulante. Amanda finit par lui indiquer la salle de bain d'un air agacé.

_ Maintenant va te changer et dors. On en reparlera lorsque tu seras un peu moins saoul.

Connor s’exécuta sans broncher ni relever le ton particulièrement sec employé par sa manager. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête, se débarrasser de ses vêtements inconfortables et s'effondrer sur son lit, tout le reste n’était qu’un grésillement agaçant, filtré par son cerveau comme un bruit parasite. Il marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt devant son reflet dans la glace.

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés à force de passer ses doigts au travers des boucles impeccablement maîtrisées en début de soirée, ses pupilles étaient larges et brillantes sous l'intoxication, et sa chemise semblait avoir rétréci au cours de leur repas. Son allure débauchée lui rappela soudain Markus et il ne put s’empêcher de se demander comment celui-ci aurait réagi s'il s’était présenté à leur premier rendez-vous ainsi vêtu. Sa veste tomba au sol en un bruissement sourd et il laissa trainer ses doigts sur la courbe de son pectoral avec fascination. Pour sûr, aucun professeur de latin ne se présenterait dans son établissement accoutré de la sorte.

L’alcool consommé plus tôt ayant comme déconnecté son corps de son esprit, Connor fut soudain pris d’une hallucination sensorielle poignante. Ses doigts engourdis ne lui appartenaient plus. Invoqué par la seule force de son imagination, comme un esprit farceur d’une légende urbaine, Markus prit alors possession de ses gestes et c'est lui qui le débarrassa de sa cravate. C'était encore lui, avec un sourire espiègle, qui laissa glisser ses doigts le long de ses boutons, sur son sternum, son ventre. Lorsqu'il atteignit son nombril, un frisson le traversa de part en part en lui arrachant presque un soupir étranglé. Il resta interdit devant son reflet. S'il avait pu se convaincre du contraire quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant : il avait bel et bien signé un pacte avec le diable, et sa proximité avec Markus l'avait transformé en une créature transpirant la luxure et le désir charnel.

Et le résultat était fascinant.

Un impact agacé sur la porte le fit soudain sursauter.

_ Connor tu ne vas pas passer la nuit là-dedans quand même.

_ Non, croassa-t-il, j’ai presque terminé.

Il finit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements aussi vite que son corps engourdi le lui permit et enfila son pyjama en un soupir. Après une soirée entière passée dans une chemise aussi serrée qu’un corset, profiter de la coupe trois fois trop grande de son pyjama était comme la plus douce des libérations. Même son estomac malmené apprécia ce regain d’espace et cessa de grogner de façon menaçante. Connor profita de cette accalmie pour se brosser les dents et se passer le visage sous l’eau froide. Il observa son reflet d’un air hagard, son image bien terne maintenant que le sang dans ses veines avait cessé de frémir sous le feu bestial de sa libido. Le dragon s’était endormi et il se résigna à en faire de même.

Lorsqu’il quitta enfin la salle de bain, Amanda l’intercepta immédiatement en lui plaquant sans délicatesse une bouteille d’eau contre le torse.

_ Bois toute la bouteille avant de te coucher, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir à gérer ta gueule de bois demain.

_ Oui Amanda.

Gorgée après gorgée, Connor descendit près des trois quarts de la bouteille avant que son estomac ne ferme la vanne d’un coup sec, refusant tout millilitre supplémentaire sous peine de tout lui faire recracher. Connor eut la présence d’esprit de ne pas insister et rangea la bouteille entre sa table de nuit et son lit avant de s’allonger sous la couette avec précaution. Le bruit du robinet dans la salle de bain se mêla au sifflement strident qui résonnait à l’arrière de son crâne et il soupira misérablement lorsque son oreille interne refusa de se stabiliser, l’obligeant à rouvrir les yeux à la recherche d’un point fixe.

Indifférente à son indisposition, Amanda s’installa dans son lit comme si elle avait été seule dans sa chambre, allumant les lampes et fermant les placards avec sa vigueur habituelle. La bouche soudain pâteuse, Connor se recroquevilla sous sa couette, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme un naufragé agrippé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il ne faisait plus de gestes brusques, son estomac devrait bien reconnaitre ses efforts pour le ménager et le laisser enfin tranquille, non ?

Amanda finit enfin par éteindre sa lampe de chevet et s’installer sous ses draps en un soupir satisfait. Connor attendit encore plusieurs secondes – ou minutes, il ne savait trop dire sous le sifflement incessant de ses oreilles – avant de fermer les yeux.

Alors que son estomac continuait de grincer de façon douloureuse, il lui murmura une promesse, comme une offrande pacifique :

Plus jamais il ne boirait d’alcool. 

De l’eau.

Il ne boirait plus que de l’eau. Et c’est d’ailleurs presque la seule chose qu’il ingéra le lendemain – ça et un bout de pain qu’il grignota au fil de la matinée. Lorsqu’ils rejoignirent leur appartement à Détroit en fin d’après-midi, Connor se sentait de nouveau presque humain, mais la fatigue tirait sur chaque fibre de son visage comme des milliers de petites pastilles de plomb collées sur sa peau. Ses pieds le conduisirent en autopilote vers sa chambre et la promesse d’une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Seulement Amanda ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille.

_ Pas si vite, Connor.

Un gémissement plaintif mourut au fond de sa gorge devant cet ultime obstacle qu’Amanda venait d’ériger devant lui.

_ Je veux qu’on discute un peu de ce weekend, lui rappela-t-elle.

Alors qu'il oscillait entre sa chambre et le salon où Amanda l'attendait, sa manager posa une main sur sa hanche en un claquement de langue agacé.

_ Je t'ai laissé tranquille pendant tout le trajet du retour, alors tu vas bien réussir à venir t'asseoir cinq minutes pour débriefer.

Sa capitulation était inévitable.

_ Oui Amanda.

Il s'installa dans le canapé avec des gestes retenus et mesurés. Le retour en métro et en avion avait été comme une constante agression pour tous ses sens et son corps, crispé pendant tout le trajet, refusait de se détendre malgré leur arrivée dans le calme de leur appartement. Il se força à considérer le débriefing imposé par Amanda comme une toute petite étape, qu'il espérait pouvoir expédier rapidement pour rejoindre enfin le cocon de sa chambre.

Amanda s’installa en face de lui, les jambes croisées et le regard perçant.

_ Tu as décroché ton ticket d’entrée parmi les plus grands, et c’est la plus belle chance qui pouvait nous arriver, commença-t-elle d’un ton presque enjoué. Mais rends-toi bien compte que les prochains mois vont être cruciaux pour ta carrière. Nous allons devoir travailler intelligemment.

L’annonce fut comme un coup de massue – un coup auquel il s’attendait, mais qu’il avait pourtant espéré pouvoir esquiver. Mais non. Encore du travail, toujours du travail.

_ Tu sais Connor, poursuivit-t-elle. Être chanteur d’opéra est bien plus qu’être un artiste avec une voix parfaite. Tu dois faire rêver les gens, toucher leur affect et provoquer le plaisir des yeux tout comme celui des oreilles.

Il ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil confus. Amanda lui avait toujours reproché toute effusion de sentiments lors de ses représentations et prônait la perfection froide de la partition originale plutôt qu’une interprétation polluée par les expressions du chanteur.

_ Je sais, lui accorda-t-elle avec une pointe d’agacement. Ce n’est pas ce que je te répète depuis toutes ces années, mais après avoir discuté avec M. Andronikov, il est évident que c’est ce qui te rendra célèbre : être aussi agréable à entendre qu’à regarder.

Elle l’observa de haut en bas avec une moue pensive.

_ Grâce à tes entrainements physiques, je pense que nous n’avons rien d’autre à retoucher sur ta silhouette, mais pour ce qui est de l’expression corporelle, il faudra que tu arrives à te décoincer un peu sur scène.

_ Mais-

_ Je sais ! le coupa sèchement Amanda. Je t’ai reproché mille fois d’en faire trop et de distraire le public avec des gestes parasites mais Zlatko m’a ouvert les yeux. C’est le principe même de la collaboration après tout – apprendre des meilleurs.

Il ravala la petite voix rageuse qui faisait déjà le compte du nombre d’humiliations et reproches qu’Amanda lui avait porté à tort sur ce sujet. A la place, il hocha de la tête docilement. Polémiquer là-dessus n’amènerait rien de bon si ce n’est une remontrance de plus qui le retiendrait loin de sa chambre encore pour de longues minutes.

_ Alors tu vas tâcher d’en apprendre tout autant, lui ordonna Amanda. Tu vas te détendre un peu sur scène et plus encore lorsque tu travailleras avec Zlatko, d’accord ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

_ Et tu pourras commencer par t’habituer à cet intérêt qu’il te porte et y répondre avec un peu plus d’enthousiasme.

_ C’est-à-dire ?

_ C’est-à-dire que tu es pour lui de l’argile d’une très grande qualité et qu’il doit pouvoir faire de toi la plus belle poterie sans que tu ne lui résistes en étant crispé et muet comme une poutre - comme tu l’as fait hier.

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Avant de rencontrer Hank et Markus, les seules personnes à avoir posé leurs mains sur lui étaient les différents médecins qui suivaient son dossier médical. Il pouvait difficilement contrôler les réflexes de son corps qui sursautait à chaque contact. Comme avec des deux amis, il faudrait du temps à Connor pour s’habituer à la proximité du chef d’orchestre et à son côté un peu trop tactile.

_ Je ferai un effort sur le sujet, lui promit-il. Et j’essayerai d’être plus expressif sur scène.

_ Bien. Si tu penses que M. Anderson peut t’aider sur le sujet alors vous pouvez continuer vos sessions d’entrainement habituelles. Mais si je ne vois pas d’évolution, je le remplacerais ses cours du soir par des cours de théâtre. C’est compris ?

_ Oui Amanda.

_ Maintenant va te coucher, tu as l'air d'un zombie.

Pour une fois, il exécuta l’ordre de sa manager avec un enthousiasme presque désespéré. Il allait enfin retrouver le doux cocon de son lit – et il allait enfin pouvoir utiliser son téléphone sans risquer de voir Amanda le lui confisquer. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis son trajet dans la berline de Zlatko en allant vers le restaurant et il se jeta sur sa messagerie comme un fumeur sur son paquet de cigarettes après deux jours d'abstinence. Sans surprise, Hank et Markus lui avaient envoyé de nouveaux messages qu'il lut avec avidité. Il rassura Hank sur sa réussite avant de se concentrer sur Markus qui ne semblait plus savoir s’exprimer autrement qu’avec des points d’exclamation et des smiley enjoués.

**[Merci !]**   
**[Je dois y retourner le weekend prochain pour le contrat et un shooting photo pour le programme. Et après ça, je ferais officiellement partie du concert.]**

La réponse arriva dans la minute.

**[C’est super !!! Je suis tellement content pour toi ! :D]**   
**[On se voit toujours mercredi ?]**

**[Dieu merci, oui.]**   
**[J'ai seulement pour instruction de m’entrainer à être plus expressif sur scène. Un conseil du chef d'orchestre apparemment.]**

**[C'est vrai que tu es un peu raide quand tu chantes. Mais ça se travaille.]**

Connor ne serait certainement jamais aussi sensuellement expressif que Markus mais peut-être pourrait-il l’aider sur le sujet. Après tout, ses méthodes surprenantes lui avaient permis de débloquer sa constipation vocale sur le requiem de Fauré et ses enseignements allaient au final dans le même sens que ceux de Zlatko.

**[Tu as encore des exercices magiques en stock pour ce genre de problème ?]**

**[Ne t’en fais pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose ;D]**

La promesse de Markus lui arracha un sourire tendre. Oui, il ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus, Markus saurait certainement comment faire et le connaissant, il ne manquerait pas de le faire rougir d'embrassement par la même occasion. Connor ferma les yeux, réalisant avec excitation que l’idée ne le dérangeait plus autant que ça. Tant que Markus était le seul à être témoin de l'échauffement de son visage, alors Connor n'y voyait pas d'objection. A vrai dire, Connor commençait presque à apprécier ces taquineries, et la chaleur qui colorait son visage provenait désormais tout autant de ses joues que de sa poitrine – et de son bas ventre.

Depuis le fond de ses entrailles, son dragon ronronna lascivement devant l’idée de s'abandonner à l’esprit vif et espiègle de son compagnon, sans retenue, ni embarras – répondant même à ses avances avec un tact qui lui faisait encore défaut. Avant que son esprit ne puisse s’imaginer plus que de simples taquineries, le soufflet de sa libido retomba lourdement, écrasé sous le rocher de sa fatigue. L'onde de choc emporta Connor avec lui, et le jeune chanteur sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Hank le lendemain, celui-ci se leva d’un bond et fonça sur lui dès qu’il l’aperçut dans l’embrasure de la porte.

_ Viens par ici kiddo !

Hank le souleva du sol et même si plusieurs de ses vertèbres craquèrent sous l’étreinte enjouée de son ami, Connor ne trouva pas le courage de s’en plaindre. Au contraire, son euphorie fut décuplée par le simple fait de la savoir partagée par son compagnon. Celui-ci finit par le relâcher.

_ Félicitations ! Tu vas enfin avoir la gloire que tu mérites !

_ Rien n’est encore acquis, objecta le jeune homme par réflexe. Je peux encore rater la première représentation.

_ Oui oui, la peau de l'ours et tout le tralala, je sais, répondit Hank d'un geste nonchalant. N'empêche que tu vas jouer à New-York avec toute une brochette de rockstar du classique. Je suis tellement fier de toi !

Le compliment lui noua la gorge aussi efficacement que si Hank avait essoré son œsophage tel un torchon humide. Il parvint tout de même à le remercier chaudement – tout en refoulant les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de s’échapper.

_ Alors maintenant quel est le programme ?

_ Rien ne change vraiment en semaine, admit Connor. Je continue d'aller en cours et de travailler ce morceau régulièrement pour que ma voix reste bien placée. Et Markus doit m'aider à travailler ma présence sur scène.

_ Ah oui ? Demanda Hank d'un air soudain amusé. Markus qui travaille ; on aura tout vu. Tu dois sacrement bien embrasser pour qu'il bosse sur quoi que ce soit.

Connor s'étouffa presque sur la suggestion, une petite voix prude niant tout de bloc pendant que ses lèvres se souvenaient soudain du baisé volé par Markus quelques jours plus tôt. Hank eut un regard entendu, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et regarder tous les scénarios salaces qui fleurissaient à l'arrière de son esprit comme si Connor les projetait en direct sur un écran géant derrière lui. Il allait se retourner pour vérifier quand Hank poursuivit son investigation.

_ Ou alors 'travailler' est un nom de code pour autre chose ? Du roulage de patin intensif ? Du tripotage mutuel ?

_ Hank !

Vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin que Hank encourage son imagination avec de telles expressions. Son dragon et son esprit pervertis par l'influence de Markus suffisaient à produire bien assez de braises comme ça. Il tenta de les éteindre en pressant ses mains fermement devant ses yeux. Le geste ne l’aida en rien mais il eut le mérite de faire naître un rire amusé chez son compagnon de déjeuner.

_ Je taquine, précisa Hank. Je sais bien que vous êtes sages.

Sage.

Connor contempla soudain l'adjectif avec un œil sévère. Tous ses professeurs depuis l’école primaire l'avaient utilisé au moins une fois dans son bulletin pour décrire son attitude en classe. C’était le résumé parfait de sa scolarité – si ce n''était de sa vie. Sage comme une image.

S'il avait pu en être fier jusque-là, et apprécier la reconnaissance silencieuse de la part d’Amanda, une petite voix rebelle sifflait de plus en plus fort son aversion face à ce mot et venait semer le doute avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Est-ce qu’être sage était vraiment une bonne chose ?

_ Et les weekends ? demanda soudain Hank. Tu vas tous les passer à New-York ?

_ Non. Seulement le week-end prochain pour la finalisation du contrat et un shooting photo. La grande représentation n'a lieu que dans trois mois et c'est surtout les musiciens qui doivent participer aux répétitions. Je ne chante que trois minutes sur une pièce de presque une heure, au final.

_ Ça te laisse tout le temps pour travailler avec Markus, remarqua Hank avec un clin d’œil.

L’idée aurait dû le soulager mais la menace d’Amanda planait toujours au-dessus de lui et maintenait son anxiété dans la moyenne haute de ce qu’il pouvait endurer sur la distance.

_ Il faudra encore que l'on travaille dur, souffla-t-il.

_ Oh ?

Le sourire amusé de Hank était de retour avec encore plus de force, mais avant que Connor ne puisse lui en demander la raison, le vieil homme poursuivit.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Si mes progrès ne sont pas assez rapides, Amanda remplacera mes 'cours de batterie' du mercredi par des cours de théâtre – pour que je sois plus expressif et détendu sur scène

_ Ah mais bordel, jura Hank avec agacement, son sourire vite oublié. Ta manager ne te lâche donc jamais la grappe ?

_ Rarement.

‘Jamais’ était certainement l’adverbe le plus proche de la réalité mais Hank avait l’air déjà assez remonté contre Amanda pour qu’il ne rajoute de l’essence sur les braises de sa colère. S’il le laissait faire, Connor savait que Hank était assez fou pour prendre les armes et se battre à la place de Connor – et c’était tout comme s’il le poussait sous le bus une nouvelle fois. Non, il n’avait pas besoin que Hank vienne s’interposer entre Amanda et lui. La bataille serait évidemment sanglante et sa conscience ne pouvait décemment accepter de telles pertes en son nom. Et puis Amanda lui laisserait certainement plus de liberté une fois sa carrière lancée par Zlatko. Il lui suffisait juste de tenir encore quelques semaines – et de fournir un dernier effort.

_ Mais c’est pour le bien de ma carrière, expliqua Connor.

_ Foutaises. Te fixer un ultimatum comme ça est ridicule. Etre à l’aise sur scène ne s’apprend pas comme ça. Tu as besoin d’expériences différentes – beaucoup d’expériences et certainement des années pour les exploiter. Comment cette harpie veut-elle que tu fasses des progrès en deux heures par semaine ?

Connor haussa des épaules.

_ Je m'entraîne tous les soir devant la glace en plus.

Il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer devant son excuse des plus lamentables.

_ Connor, sérieusement. Ça n'est pas parce que tu t'entraînes seul devant la glace que tu seras plus décontracté sur scène et tu le sais très bien.

Connor ne trouva aucun argument. Hank avait raison mais Amanda ne lui accorderait aucune rallonge pour éviter de voir son créneau du mercredi transformé en cours de théâtre. Il ne pouvait que trouver des solutions alternatives à son niveau et se faire une raison au plus vite. La semaine prochaine serait certainement la dernière séance avec Markus.

L’idée de ne plus pouvoir passer ses mercredi après-midi avec le jeune homme était comme un poignard en plein cœur mais, comme toute frustration, il arriverait à enterrer sa peine et continuer de marcher. Ça n’était pas comme s’il avait le choix de toute façon – du moins pas avant la fin légale de son contrat.

_ Ok, grogna Hank. Je l’appelle ce soir.

_ Hank, non ! Sincèrement, ça n’est pas nécessaire.

_ Connor, fais-moi confiance.

_ Non Hank. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Amanda va me reprocher de me plaindre au premier venu et-

_ Sauf que je ne suis pas le premier venu, objecta Hank. Je suis ton prof particulier.

Il lui lança un air plein de défiance, ses sourcils grisonnants relevés dans l’attente de le voir contester cette affirmation – ce que Connor se garda bien de faire.

_ Je lui dirai simplement que tu m’as consulté pour savoir si je pouvais t’aider avec ton problème, poursuivit Hank. Et je lui dirai que je sais parfaitement comment t’aider mais qu’il me faut juste plus de temps – et peut-être même quelques créneaux supplémentaires dans la semaine.

Connor se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, certain d’avoir soudain été plongé dans un coma profond ou une réalité parallèle. Il allait se réveiller et réaliser qu’une personne aussi fondamentalement bonne ne pouvait pas exister – et que même si elle existait, elle ne se porterait certainement pas volontaire pour devenir son ange gardien. Pourtant Hank était bien là, même après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux.

Une tape affectueuse sur l’épaule finit de le convaincre de la tangibilité de son espace-temps et il relâcha une expiration hébétée sous l’impact.

_ Voilà une chose de réglée, déclara Hank. Maintenant viens manger.

Pour une fois, l’injonction lui arracha un sourire tendre et il espéra bêtement pouvoir toujours ressentir une telle joie à chaque répétition de ce mot. Maintenant que Hank avait clos le sujet et préparé son plan de bataille – pour le défendre une fois de plus - Connor pouvait partager son déjeuner en paix, et discuter de tout et de rien avec la personne qu’il considérait de plus en plus comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

Maintenant qu’il était en bonne compagnie et ne risquait pas de se faire confisquer son téléphone, Connor pouvait même envoyer un message à Markus pour lui dire qu’il avait hâte de le retrouver mercredi pour tout lui raconter de son périple à New York. Lui raconter comment, maintenant que son audition était passée et que Zlatko avait été convaincu, Connor était enfin sur le chemin de la gloire.

Oui. Là, maintenant, Connor était plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

_ Maintenant assieds-toi.

Amanda lui laissa à peine le temps de se débarrasser de ses affaires ce soir-là avant de lui ordonner de la rejoindre dans le salon. Il s’installa en face de sa manager, émerveillé de voir à quel point son humeur pouvait atteindre les deux extrêmes de son spectre dans une même journée.

_ Apparemment, M. Anderson a eu vent de mon plan d’entrainement pour ton problème de prestance sur scène, commença Amanda d’un air accusateur. Je dois m’inquiéter de voir des papiers d’adoption arriver dans la boite aux lettres ?

Connor s’étouffa presque devant cette question, terrifié de voir un de ses désirs les plus intimes exposé par Amanda – et surtout avec un tel air de dédain. Le train de son argumentation dérailla avant même d’avoir fait un premier mètre vers le moindre début d’excuse. Un sifflement strident accompagna la scène de désolation qui se jouait à l’arrière de son esprit tandis que ses lèvres s’ouvraient sur une négation automatique.

_ Non. Je –

_ Il m’a dit que tu l’avais alpagué dans le couloir pour qu’il prépare une séance spéciale pour cette semaine.

_ Oh.

Il referma sa bouche avant de trahir le mensonge de son ami. Vraiment, il fallait qu’ils travaillent sérieusement sur leur concordance des temps.

_ Je n’aime pas trop les méthodes de ton professeur, précisa Amanda. Mais il a avancé certains arguments plutôt valides au vu des bons conseils de M. Andronikov.

Bon sang, cette conversation était pire qu’une montagne russe. Alors que la suée de stress séchait à peine le long de son échine, Connor devait désormais lutter pour garder la flamme d’espoir sous contrôle. Il resta silencieux alors qu’il la sentait gonfler au fond de sa poitrine.

_ Il a cité plusieurs activités qui pourraient t’aider – certaines particulièrement farfelues et tout à fait inadéquates mais nous devrions nous mettre d’accord sur une liste assez rapidement.

Elle sortit son téléphone pour vérifier son agenda.

_ Ta session de Mercredi est maintenue comme d’habitude en attendant que M. Anderson puisse organiser les activités sur lesquelles nous nous sommes déjà mis d’accord et ajouter ses créneaux à ton planning.

L’idée de pouvoir passer l’après-midi avec Markus sans avoir à se soucier de devoir impérativement remplir les attentes d’Amanda à la fin de la séance fut comme une bouffée d’oxygène. La petite flamme d’espoir vrombit dans sa poitrine avec tant de force que son visage frémit sous l’envie de sourire. Il garda son expression aussi neutre que possible cependant, refusant de voir Amanda changer d’avis parce qu’elle ne supportait pas de voir ce sourire niais sur son visage – comme elle avait pu le faire lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire.

_ Tout cela étant dit, sache que je passerai vous voir en cours de séance après-demain.

_ Pardon ?

La question quitta ses lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse la censurer et Amanda le regarda avec un air sévère.

_ Il est normal que je rencontre l’homme à qui je vais sous-traiter une partie de ta formation sur mesure, ne penses-tu pas ?

_ Évidemment.

Évidemment, Amanda avait réussi à lui tirer le tapis sous les pieds, une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu’il peinait à garder son visage neutre et masquer sa déception, une petite voix dissidente cherchait déjà à contourner l’obstacle qu’Amanda venait de dresser devant lui. S'il précisait à sa manager que Hank lui donnait des cours particuliers dans le vieux théâtre, alors il pourrait grappiller au moins quelques minutes avec Markus. L’idée était plus que tentante, mais il la repoussa assez rapidement. Amanda ne lui avait donné aucune heure pour sa visite surprise et, avec sa chance, elle arriverait forcément à les surprendre dans une situation compromettante. Qui plus est, il ne faudrait pas deux secondes à sa manager pour faire le rapprochement entre le SMS qui lui avait couté son téléphone et le dieu grec avec qui Connor partageait son lieu de répétition.

Non, mieux valait organiser une vraie séance avec Hank, dans une des vieilles salles de l’aile Ouest – même si son cœur pleurait déjà à l’idée d’annoncer à Markus qu’il lui faisait faux bond.

**[T^T]**   
**[Moi qui me faisais un plaisir de pouvoir te féliciter en personne !]**

**[Je suis désolé.]**   
**[Hank est en train de jouer les négociateurs pour replanifier des séances à Jéricho, mais pour l’instant je n’ai pas de visibilité sur mon planning.]**

**[Tant pis je remballe les ballons et confettis pour la prochaine fois...]**

**[Tu avais vraiment prévu les confettis ?]**

**[Non mais ça peut s’arranger :D]**   
**[C’est ça ou une bouteille de champagne]**

Son estomac se tordit grincheusement sous la suggestion, lui rappelant sa promesse faite suite à leur repas en compagnie de Zlatko. De l’eau et rien que de l’eau.

**[On va peut-être attendre pour le champagne.]**

S’il devait attendre que son cerveau oublie cette soirée et que son estomac lui pardonne ses excès ce soir-là, alors Markus allait pouvoir économiser plusieurs dizaines de dollars assez facilement.

 **[Ok c’est noté.** **Confettis en premier.]**  
 **[** **Et le champagne pour quand tu te produiras à New-York ;) ]**

Avec un peu de chance, Markus aurait oublié cette idée d’ici trois mois et le problème ne se poserait plus. Une fois encore, Connor opta pour une réponse évasive avec un smiley en désaccord complet avec l’expression de son visage, mais promis, c'était la dernière fois qu'il mentait à Markus de la sorte.

**[ :D ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/11/2020:  
> oh oui promis, c'est la dernière fois! *tousse* *tousse*  
> J'espère que ce chapitre du Malaise vous a plus. Pour ceux qui restent sur leur fin niveau drama, ne vous inquiétez pas, il en reste encore.  
> n'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review si le cœur vous en dit.  
> Des poutoux! à la prochaine ❤


	11. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda la rabat-joie vient pourrir la journée sacrée du mercredi.. ou du moins, essaye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que c'est la saison du chocolat et des crises de foie, je me suis dit qu'un peu de diabète en plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal !  
> Enjoy!

Mercredi arriva comme un grincement d’ongle sur un tableau noir : détestable dès la première seconde, et Connor ne put retenir un grognement misérable lorsque son réveil le plongea sans ménagement dans cette journée fatidique. Il n’avait pas particulièrement mal dormi, pas plus mal que la semaine précédente tout du moins, mais chacune de ses pensées se trouvait immanquablement polluée par les marmonnements d’une petite chose pétulante qui pestait contre l’injustice dont il était victime. 

Il ne verrait pas Markus aujourd’hui. 

_ Détends-toi Connor, lui conseilla Hank plus tard dans la journée. Tu as l’air d’un coucou qu’on a remonté trop fort. 

Alors que la justesse de cette remarque résonnait dans ses rouages comme le son de la cloche qui fait trembler la pierre de son clocher, Connor observa Hank avec une moue contrite. D’ordinaire avachi dans sa chaise, un magazine sur les genoux ou son téléphone dans les mains, Hank était cette fois debout près d’une table au milieu de la pièce, raide comme un piquet et l’œil vif de celui qui a dépassé la dose conseillée de café sur sa journée. 

C’était clairement l’hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, mais Connor ravala l’objection et se força à prendre deux inspirations lentes et profondes afin d’apaiser ses nerfs. C’était injuste de reporter sa frustration sur Hank alors que celui-ci lui rendait service, une fois de plus. 

Après un dernier soupir, Connor se plaça derrière son pupitre pour le début de son entrainement. Hank avait préparé une séance fictive de façon à étayer leur alibi et Connor devait avouer que le postulat initial de son mensonge était, au final, plutôt vrai. Hank était peut-être la meilleure personne de tout le conservatoire pour le faire évoluer dans son art. La richesse de la séance qu’il avait réussi à concocter en si peu de temps lui fit presque regretter de ne pas avoir passé plus de mercredi après-midi en sa compagnie. 

Presque. 

Après une dernière inspiration et un regard en direction de son nouveau chef d’orchestre, Connor se lança dans une énième interprétation de Pie Jesu. 

A force d’entrainement, sa voix montait désormais sans peine à la hauteur requise et il n’avait plus besoin de lire la partition, mais leur exercice ne portait pas tant sur la justesse que sur la couleur donnée à chaque note. Hank resta indulgent sur leur premier essai, gardant un tempo assez régulier pour ne pas plus le perturber, calant même son rythme sur celui de Connor – un peu comme Zlatko l’avait fait lors de son audition. 

Au bout de près d’une heure d’acharnement, les deux musiciens s’accordèrent une pause. Tandis que Hank retournait à son bureau habituel, Connor ruminait une nouvelle vague de frustration. Ses interprétations étaient impeccables – et impeccablement creuses. Maintenant qu’on lui avait fait remarquer sa raideur et son manque d’émotion sur scène, Connor n’arrivait plus à voir autre chose que ce défaut – comme un voyant rouge clignotant en plein milieu de la figure. 

Ils avaient essayé les yeux fermés, ouverts, les mains guidées par Hank telles des marionnettes, de dos, assis, debout – rien n’y changeait. Son corps était figé sur place, emprisonné dans une gangue forgée par des années de répression sous les œillades sévères d’Amanda. 

_ Quand tu chantes ce morceau, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec une soutane blanche. Remarqua Hank après plusieurs minutes de silence. 

La remarque de Hank le tira de sa rêverie et il se retourna vers son compagnon pour constater le sérieux de son affirmation. L’expression de Hank ne portait ni malice, ni dérision mais sa neutralité était presque aussi dérangeante. Hank avait sacrifié sans hésitation son après-midi afin de simuler une session d’entrainement, mais la bonne humeur qui les entourait généralement le midi avait été vite remplacée par un silence électrique, chargé d’impatience et de frustration. 

Le nom de sa manager n’avait pas été mentionné une seule fois, de peur de la voir apparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, néanmoins le spectre de son arrivée avait peu à peu éteint leur bonne humeur pour n’en laisser que des cendres froides et humides. 

_ Markus m’a déjà fait ce commentaire, lui confia finalement Connor. Il disait que j'étais un prêtre paladin. 

_ C'est vrai que pour deux pécheurs comme Markus et moi, tu peux nous apparaître parfois comme bien trop pieux. 

Trop pieux. Trop sage. C’était au final toujours le même adjectif qui le résumait. Il sentit l’amertume remonter le long de sa gorge. Comment avait-il pu considérer ce mot comme un compliment ultime jusque-là ? Pieux, sage comme une image, immobile et insipide, comme une statue. Peut-être que s'il continuait à rester aussi sage les gens finiraient par le confondre avec une plante verte et le placer dans un pot. Avec de la lumière et un peu d’eau tous les deux jours, il pourrait peut-être même s'y épanouir ! 

Le sarcasme de la petite voix pétulante lui arracha une faible grimace, mais Connor ne put que lui concéder le point. Il aurait peut-être plus de succès en tant que plante. 

_ Cependant, rajouta Hank après un long silence. Un prêtre en soutane peut être tout à fait capable de mettre l'ambiance sur scène. 

La moue sceptique du jeune homme le poussa à continuer dans son argumentation. 

_ Bon sang Connor, il faudra que je t’emmène à un concert de gospel un jour. Je te présenterai un pasteur qui n’a rien à envier à Mickael Jackson. 

Un raclement de gorge forcé les interrompit dans leur conversation et tous les deux se retournèrent pour faire face à Amanda qui observait le mobilier défraîchi en une moue dédaigneuse. Connor se figea sur place alors qu'une sensation désagréable le prenait aux tripes. Voir Amanda pénétrer dans ce lieu qu'il considérait désormais comme un refuge le laissa en proie à un puissant sentiment de répulsion. Une pointe de colère purement territoriale finit de le faire frissonner. 

Une fois son tour du propriétaire terminé, Amanda ne manqua pas d’envoyer un regard calculateur à son poulain. Connor l’observa avec appréhension, déchiré entre le besoin de se tenir à sa disposition, l’envie de se rapprocher de la présence rassurante de son ami et la peur d’attirer les foudres de sa manager dans un cas comme dans l’autre. Dans le doute, il resta figé près de son pupitre alors qu’Amanda avançait dans la pièce, le menton haut et la démarche volontaire. Elle serra la main de son professeur avec autant vigueur. 

_ Monsieur Anderson ? Enchantée. 

Hank répondit avec un sourire aussi bref que discret. 

_ De même. 

Le silence électrique qui suivit lui arracha presque un nouveau frisson. Par chance, Amanda n’était pas là pour gaspiller son temps précieux et après un nouveau regard circulaire, elle amorça son éternel plan de bataille : un échange de banalités, une demi-blague pour les remettre sur les rails du sujet réel de leur entrevue, un peu de charme pour ferrer le poisson et l’affaire était dans le sac – du moins la plupart du temps. 

_ Vous étiez encore en train de réfléchir à de nouvelles activités à ce que je comprends ? commença Amanda d’un air innocent. 

_ Pas vraiment, répondit Hank en un haussement d’épaule. C’est juste que notre conversation m’a fait penser à un vieil ami qui apprécierait Connor, voilà tout. 

_ Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est une idée qui semble plutôt adéquate pour notre programme d’entrainement commun, concéda Amanda avec amabilité. Certainement une meilleure idée que celle de lui faire rejoindre un groupe de punks éméchés dans une cave miteuse. 

Il ne fallut pas plus d’une seconde à Connor pour comprendre à qui Amanda faisait illusion. Même si l’insulte déguisée en plaisanterie lui piqua les flancs de la plus désagréable des façons, Connor se garda bien d’ouvrir la bouche pour défendre l’honneur de Markus et des Jericrew. Il avait déjà essayé, et le simple souvenir de la poigne de fer sur sa gorge suffit à étouffer la flamme de sa colère. 

En revanche, le rictus qui étira les lèvres de son compagnon annonça une toute autre position de sa part et Connor observa Hank prendre la parole avec une pointe d’inquiétude. 

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, siffla Hank avec un sourire presque carnassier. Je n’aurai pas mis ces ‘punks’ en contact avec notre doux Connor sans leur avoir fait souffler dans l'éthylotest – et passer tous les tests pour les drogues, les maladies contagieuses et même les MST si nécessaire. 

Hank était fou, ou bien complètement suicidaire de répondre de façon si ouvertement sarcastique ! Une telle raillerie ne manquerait pas de piquer Amanda dans sa fierté et aucun bouclier sur terre ne pourrait protéger Hank du retour de flamme. Ses instincts le poussèrent presque à se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, afin d’éviter le gros de l’incendie, mais, contre toute attente, Amanda laissa seulement échapper un rire amusé. 

Par chance, sa répétition l’avait laissé la bouche sèche et sa langue était résolument collée à son palais. Sinon pour sûr, Connor leur aurait offert une magnifique imitation d'une carpe empaillée. 

Il était dans un monde parallèle. C’était la seule explication plausible. 

Un monde parallèle dans lequel tous ses proches avaient été remplacés par des clowns sous acide. 

_ Voyons M. Anderson, ricana Amanda. Pas besoin de tant de précautions, Connor n'est pas immunodéprimé. 

Amanda reporta son attention sur le jeune homme et son masque de cordialité s’effaça furtivement pour laisser filtrer un regard noir à son attention. Son sourire resta cependant radiant lorsqu’elle poursuivit. 

_ Et il ne mérite pas que vous vous ruiniez sur un tel lot d’analyses médicales. 

Des années passées en la compagnie de sa manager lui permirent sans peine de lire les sous-titres de cette remarque : Connor ne méritait rien d'autre que son indifférence froide et austère, égale à l'indifférence générale de son public. 

La remarque cinglante roula sur lui d’une façon presque réconfortante dans sa méchanceté. Il n’était pas dans une réalité alternative après tout. Hank avait lui aussi perdu de son humeur farceuse et observait Connor du coin de l'œil avec une moue soudain sérieuse. 

_ Nous avons décidément des points de vue bien opposés sur de nombreux sujets, grogna sèchement Hank. Je pense justement que Connor mérite bien plus que des analyses inutiles ou des entrainements académiques à la noix. Je suis étonné que sa manager n’arrive pas à voir ça. 

Le sourire faussement cordial d’Amanda tomba comme une pierre. 

_ Ça n'est malheureusement pas à vous qu'il incombe de choisir ce qui est mieux pour lui et pour sa carrière, siffla Amanda, sa voix jusque-là mielleuse prenant soudain un ton glacial. J'ai accepté d’entendre vos premières suggestions parce que certaines semblaient en accord avec les bons conseils de son nouvel employeur mais toute cette coopération m’apparaît de plus en plus comme une mauvaise idée. 

Amanda se retourna brusquement vers la sortie et Connor sentit son estomac tomber lourdement dans le fond de sa cage thoracique avec le reste de ses espoirs. Dans quelques secondes, sa manager allait l'inviter à la suivre, et certainement lui interdire de travailler avec Hank à l'avenir. Il pouvait déjà sans doute dire adieu à ces quelques heures de liberté par semaine, à son refuge, à ses amis – à Markus. 

_ Attendez ! 

La demande de Hank, empreinte d'une pointe de panique, arrêta Amanda dans son mouvement vers la sortie mais celle-ci resta résolument dos à son interlocuteur. C’est seulement après avoir obtenu un soupir de capitulation qu’Amanda daigna se retourner pour écouter la suite de son argumentation. Le sourire satisfait qui étira furtivement ses lèvres disparut avant même que Connor ne puisse l’apercevoir et lorsqu’elle fit de nouveau face à Hank, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une moue contrite au visage, Amanda était de nouveau l’image parfaite de l’agacement. 

_ Pardon, soupira Hank. L’idée de voir un de mes élèves échouer me rend un peu bougon. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. 

Hank invita Amanda à prendre place autour des deux bureaux qu’ils avaient depuis longtemps installé au milieu de la pièce en guise de table de déjeuner et sa manager marqua une pause de quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir. Sans consigne particulière, Connor préféra rester près de son pupitre. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à se faire oublier – comme la plante verte qu’il était. 

_ Si je ne m’abuse, commença Amanda. Vous aimeriez donc confronter Connor à des musiciens de genres différents, c’est bien ça ? 

_ Entre autres, mais pas que, répondit Hank. Je pense qu’il lui faut aussi des loisirs et des activités qui le poussent hors de son train-train quotidien. 

Avant qu’Amanda ne puisse objecter, il ajouta. 

_ Ça va peut-être vous paraitre un peu hippie sur les bords mais je pense que la vraie musique ne peut transporter que si elle vient du fond du cœur. Et un cœur aseptisé ne pourra jamais faire mieux qu’un haut-parleur. Pour sûr, la technique sera irréprochable, mais ça n’est pas ce que le public attend. 

Amanda se contenta d’un grognement pensif. 

_ Je vois. 

Connor la connaissait trop bien pour considérer cette affirmation comme une marque de son accord avec les propos de Hank. Elle demeura cependant dans le fond de sa chaise et n’offrit pas de remarque plus désobligeante, signe qu’elle n’était pas en total désaccord non plus. Sa précédente discussion avec Zlatko et sa révélation sur une nouvelle façon de charmer le public étaient de toute évidence les seules raisons pour lesquelles Amanda n’avait pas quitté la pièce en insultant Hank de charlatanisme. Il n’appréciait pas particulièrement Zlatko, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui être reconnaissant sur ce point. 

Soudain, Amanda regarda sa montre avec insistance et Connor sentit la petite flamme de ses espoirs s’étouffer sous une bourrasque de panique. Cette rotation de poignet et ce regard insistant étaient le signe universel pour écourter une conversation. Il avait vu sa manager utiliser cette technique des dizaines de fois – si ce n’est des centaines de fois. Leur temps était compté et plus rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire ne marcherait en sa faveur – bien au contraire. 

_ Connor, déclara Amanda d’une voix de nouveau mielleuse. Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas du reste de l’après-midi pour ‘te sortir de ton train-train’ ? 

_ Je- 

Pendant que son cerveau retournait la suggestion comme on manipule un carton de l’intérieur duquel résonne une minuterie suspicieuse, son éloquence s’envola comme une nuée d’étourneaux, le laissant incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit de plus. Heureusement pour lui, Amanda s’empressa de fixer une limitation à cette offre bien trop alléchante avant qu’il ne puisse leur offrir une imitation de carpe hébétée. 

_ Tu seras raisonnable n’est-ce pas ? 

Il referma la bouche avant de capituler. 

_ Oui Amanda. 

Amanda le considéra pendant plusieurs secondes, laissant son regard sévère et son silence insistant transmettre sa mise en garde. Il savait à quoi s’attendre s’il rentrait trop tard – encore une fois. Il baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Il avait compris la leçon. 

_ Tu peux disposer maintenant. 

Gardant les yeux rivés au sol, il s’éclipsa sans demander son reste. Son sort et le contenu de son emploi du temps allaient se jouer dans cette pièce d’ici quelques minutes, et Amanda le voulait hors de son chemin pour tout orchestrer – comme d’habitude. La présence de Hank aurait dû le rassurer mais sa gorge se serra comme si l’on venait de le condamner à la peine capitale. Le plus déroutant était qu’il était à la fois angoissé à l’idée de passer sur la chaise mais aussi soulagé de voir son calvaire prendre fin. Pour couronner cette pièce montée d’émotions contradictoires, une petite chose frémissante continuait d’espérer après une disculpation surprise. 

Éreinté par ces montagnes russes émotionnelles, Connor tituba hors du conservatoire tel une machine mal calibrée. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus correctement et il trébucha presque deux fois avant d'atteindre la sortie. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient presque déserts à cette heure et personne ne remarqua sa démarche chancelante ou la façon étrange dont il agrippait la main courante dans les escaliers à la sortie du bâtiment. Il était cependant bien trop absorbé par l’exercice de ne pas tomber pour s’en réjouir. 

Amanda lui avait instruit de profiter de ce quartier libre pour engranger de nouvelles expériences - pas de dévaler la dizaine de marches du conservatoire la tête la première. Non, il ne voulait pas gaspiller ces quelques heures de liberté aux urgences et encore moins devoir subir les remarques condescendantes de sa manager sur sa négligence, son irrespect total de leur effort commun et comment ses égratignures allaient gâcher son shooting photo du weekend à venir. 

Une petite voix sournoise lui fit soudain remarquer que, il n’avait peut-être pas besoin d’aller directement aux urgences et qu’un ami travaillant dans le milieu hospitalier pouvait tout aussi bien l’aider à soigner ses bobos – effacer ses plaies par une caresse délicate. Oui, il pourrait même réclamer un baiser magique sur ses écorchures ou un bouche-à-bouche tout à fait professionnel pour l’aider à se remettre de ses émotions. 

L’idée lui tordit les tripes de la plus étranges des façons et il ravala un soupir presque déçu lorsqu’il atteignit le bas des escaliers. Son téléphone se matérialisa avant qu’il ne puisse questionner cette nouvelle tendance masochiste qu’il semblait développer. 

**[** **J** **’ai** **quartier libre jusque 18h]**   
**[Tu veux qu’on se retrouve quelque part ?]**

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer avec insistance et c’est seulement lorsqu’il baissa les yeux qu’il remarqua l’appel. Connor marqua un temps d’arrêt devant cette réalisation stupéfiante. Lui et Markus ne s’étaient, au final, jamais appelés. 

_ Markus ? 

_ Où es-tu, demanda-t-il. Là maintenant ? 

L'empressement et le ton sec de sa demande prit Connor de court, le faisait presque balbutier. 

_ Je viens de sortir du conservatoire. Pourquoi ? 

Markus resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. 

_ Retrouve-moi à l’entrée du parc à côté de l’église Woodward. 

_ Euh. 

_ Je t’envoie l’adresse. C’est à mi-chemin entre nos deux positions. 

_ Ok. 

_ On se retrouve là-bas dans quinze minutes. 

_ Ok. 

_ À tout de suite. 

Son cerveau voulut lui partager son impatience réciproque à l’idée de le retrouver vite mais son cerveau l'abandonna lâchement, préférant plutôt une énième réponse monosyllabique. L'adresse que lui envoya Markus quelques secondes plus tard ne lui disait rien, mais heureusement pour lui, son GPS était bien plus performant que son traître de cerveau et il se mit rapidement en route vers leur lieu de rencontre. 

L’église Woodward était engoncée dans un quartier sinistre aux ruelles noircies par des dizaines d’années de pollution et de pluie. Quelques échoppes miteuses, garages et autres ateliers animaient la rue mais l’église, elle, semblait abandonnée depuis bien longtemps. Les lourdes portes d'entrée avaient été recouvertes par des planches en bois brut et éclaté – un bois plus propice à la désacralisation inéluctable de toute porte condamnée en ville. Église ou non, celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle et abordait moult tags et autres estampes urbaines plus ou moins convenables. Quelqu’un avait d’ailleurs trouvé drôle d’y dessiner un pentagramme à l’encre rouge, ses lignes déchirées formant un œil sanglant qui sembla le dévisager avec une insistance déroutante. 

Ignorant le malaise qui lui parcourut l’échine, Connor contourna le bâtiment à la recherche du point exact de leur rendez-vous. Avec sa flore en jachère et ses deux arbres centenaires à la silhouette torturée encadrant le portail d’entrée, le parc attenant n’était guère plus engageant que le reste du quartier. Les pierres noircies du portail et le fer rouillé de la grille se dressaient tels des griffes sales et élimées, figées dans le temps par un sortilège ancien. 

Derrière des arbustes indomptés de la haie d’enceinte, Connor aperçut le toit d’un kiosque victorien baigné par le soleil, une silhouette décharnée comme un testament élimé de ce que le parc avait pu être à une époque : un lieu de rassemblement, de communion en musique et de joie. Cependant, le temps avait réduit la structure à une ombre inquiétante et l’ambiance désormais post apocalyptique du lieu lui fit vérifier l’adresse encore une fois - juste au cas où. 

C’était pourtant bien là. 

Alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone, une main le saisit soudain par le bras et le tira en arrière. 

Il se retourna immédiatement vers son agresseur, tous ses instincts en alerte rouge et ses pieds l'attirant déjà dans la direction opposée. L'inspiration suivante lui échappa en un soupir étranglé. 

_ Markus ! 

_ Connor ! S'exclama le guitariste avec le même ton un peu trop haut perché. Félicitations ! 

Connor n’opposa aucune résistance lorsque Markus le captura en une étreinte pleine d’énergie et encore moins lorsque son compagnon le souleva partiellement du sol en faisant craquer plusieurs de ses vertèbres. Hank les lui avait déjà décollées en début de semaine, il n’était à une séance de kiné près. Une fois de nouveau les deux pieds sur terre et un peu moins compressé, Connor enroula ses bras autour de son ami et retourna l'étreinte à son tour. 

Alors que le rire victorieux de Markus vibrait contre son sternum, une petite chose s'agrippa à ses cordes vocales et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous l’étreinte. Il serra plus fort, imitant la petite chose, avant de laisser Markus s’éloigner. 

_ Les dieux sont de nouveau avec nous ! S'exclama Markus. Je pensais vraiment que je ne te verrai pas avant la semaine prochaine au mieux. 

_ C’est Hank qu’il faut remercier, rectifia Connor. Il a réussi à calmer ma manager in extremis. 

Ces quelques minutes de tension l’avaient laissé fébrile et il pouvait toujours aussi bien imaginer le scénario alternatif où Amanda l’aurait trainé vers la sortie et enfermé dans l’appartement pour toujours. Ses boucles soyeuses poussaient avec une détermination et force remarquables pour un homme, mais il craignait de devoir attendre bien trop longtemps avant de pouvoir s’en servir pour donner accès à sa fenêtre à Markus. 

Il chassa l’idée incongrue d’un mouvement de tête avant d’accorder à son cerveau fatigué que oui, sa présence ici ne s’était jouée qu’à un tout petit fil. Si Hank avait été un peu plus agressif, un peu plus longtemps... 

_ A bien y repenser, remarqua finalement Connor. C’est aussi un peu à cause de lui que la conversation s’est envenimée. 

Et aussi à cause de la remarque cinglante d’Amanda et son air de dédain tout à fait méprisable. 

Le rire de son compagnon l’interrompit avant que son cerveau ne déraille de nouveau. 

_ Quoi qu’il en soit, murmura Markus. Je suis content que tu sois là – j’avais quelque chose à te donner. 

_ Ah ? 

Sa demi interrogation resta sans autre réponse qu’un regard plein de tendresse et d’une pointe de malice. Avant qu’il ne puisse reformuler sa question, Markus le saisit par la main et l’invita à le suivre d’un signe de la tête. Malgré sa confiance absolue en son ami, le jeune chanteur ne put s'empêcher de freiner lorsque Markus s'engouffra sous la chaine un peu trop longue enroulée autour des barreaux de la porte. 

_ Markus ? 

Celui-ci se retourna avec un sourire espiègle qui laissa Connor le genou faible et la gorge serrée, déchiré entre l’appréhension de l’inconnu et ce désir insensé de prendre sa main et le laisser le kidnapper loin, très loin d’ici. 

_ Promis c’est bien un parc. Le cimetière est de l’autre côté de l’église. 

Pendant qu’une partie de lui s’étouffait sur la remarque qui était, il fallait être honnête, le pire argument au monde pour donner à quelqu’un l’envie de le suivre, Connor se laissa tout de même entrainer docilement vers l’intérieur du parc. Prenant bien soin de ne pas frotter ses vêtements contre le métal rouillé, il se faxa entre les deux battants sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. Celui-ci le réceptionna de l’autre côté, stabilisant son équilibre instable d’une main contre ses cotes et un sourire entendu lorsque Connor ne put retenir un faible juron sous l’intensité du frisson qui le traversa. 

Cette journée haute en émotion lui avait laissé les nerfs à vifs et le rendait hypersensible à toute entrée sensorielle. Le bruit des feuilles des arbres, chahutées par la faible brise urbaine, était comme le crachin étourdissant d’une radio coincée entre deux stations. Le peu de soleil filtrant au travers les branches lui perçait la rétine à chaque foulée au travers du sous-bois qui les accueillait, tels milles poignards pleuvant du ciel, et il aurait pu jurer tenir une ligne haute tension dans la main plutôt que celle de son compagnon. 

Le sentier étroit coincé entre la haie d’enceinte et une autre barre de buissons indomptés lui sembla soudain se resserrer sur eux alors que cette agitation gonflait en lui comme la plus menaçante des tempêtes et il douta soudain pouvoir tout contenir encore bien longtemps. Sa peau paraissait si peu épaisse et si peu solide pour retenir tout ce cocktail explosif qu’il fit presque demi-tour afin d’éviter à Markus de se retrouver dans l’épicentre de la déflagration. 

Alors qu’il allait donner l’ordre à ses pieds de freiner, Markus les fit virer de bord. 

_ Attention les pieds. 

Après lui avoir fait enjamber une souche en décomposition sur le bas-côté, Markus l’entraina dans le sous-bois avec la même démarche assurée, filant au travers la flore comme si le sol était pavé de pierres dorées et non recouvert d’un épais tapis de ronces. Ravalant un autre juron, Connor aborda le tapis d’épines avec autant de précaution et de panique que si le sol avait été recouvert de vipères. Le rire cristallin de son ami résonna devant lui et Connor lui aurait certainement répondu par un regard accusateur si le geste ne nécessitait pas de quitter des yeux les milles dangers qui menaçaient ses chevilles. 

_ Attention la tête. 

Bon sang mais Markus essayait de le tuer ou quoi ? il s’abaissa juste à temps pour éviter la branche basse que son ami avait relevée au mieux mais il ne put s’empêcher de partager son doute grandissant. 

_ Markus, où diable m’emmènes-tu ? 

_ On y est ne t’inquiète pas. 

Une nouvelle branche leur barrait la route, un paravent de feuilles que Markus releva juste assez pour le laisser passer et sous lequel il se glissa non sans mal. Lorsqu’il se redressa pour prendre en compte son nouvel environnement, Connor fût soudain frappé par l'impression d’avoir été projeté dans un monde aussi loufoque qu’imaginaire, tel Alice entrant au pays des merveilles. Il se frotta les yeux pour dissiper l’illusion – en vain. 

Là où il avait cru n’apercevoir que le gris de la pierre et des branches dévitalisées, Connor fut accueilli par une explosion de couleurs et de formes harmonieuses, de bruit de fontaine et d’oiseaux gazouillants gaiement – une bulle de quiétude loin de la folie urbaine. L'atmosphère idyllique était surréaliste, toute droit tirée d'un conte de fée et le décalage incongru piqua soudain tous ses instincts alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà devoir fuir un soldat de pique, qui les chasserait une lance à la main pour rapporter leur tête à la dame de cœur. 

C’est sans doute pour cela qu’il ne put s’empêcher de sursauter lorsque du mouvement attira son attention dans l'ombre de l’église. 

Avant qu’il ne se ridiculise devant Markus, son cerveau reconnut la silhouette pour ce qu'elle était : deux jeunes femmes avec une bêche, jardinant dans un terre-plein au pied de l’église. L’une des deux se redressa pour faire craquer quelques vertèbres malmenées par sa position voûtée. C'est seulement après un grognement soulagé, les mains sur les reins, qu’elle remarqua les deux intrus. 

_ Markus ! Quel bon vent t’amène ? Tu nous ramènes un nouveau jardinier ? 

_ Salut les filles ! Répondit Markus avec un large signe de la main. J'ai bien peur de ne venir aujourd’hui qu'en tant que simple promeneur. 

La réponse joviale de Markus fut accompagnée de rires tout aussi amusés et bien vite les trois comparses se lancèrent dans un échange de banalités, rattrapant le temps perdu depuis leur dernière rencontre. Son cerveau décrocha tout aussi rapidement. 

Connor n'avait pas l'habitude d’être aussi distrait quand on lui présentait quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête la précédente promesse de Markus d’avoir quelque chose à lui donner. Seulement quelques bribes parvenaient à son cerveau, mais sans contexte, et sans capacité de processeur disponible, il ne pouvait faire grand sens du peu qu'il arrivait à capter de la conversation en cours. 

_ Ça fait un mois qu'on a pas vu Ruppert, depuis son embrouille avec Jerry. 

Une des deux jeunes femmes, celle qui abordait une chevelure d’un bleu profond, lui envoya un regard en chien de faïence, avant de reporter son attention sur Markus et de murmurer un peu gênée. 

_ Enfin tu sais bien. 

Qu'elle se rassure, Connor était bien la dernière personne qui pourrait divulguer quoi que ce soit de cette conversation. Son cerveau avait déjà tout effacé, et il trépignait désormais, comme un enfant le matin de Noël à qui on demande d'attendre que le reste de la famille soit levée avant d’entamer le déballage de la montagne de cadeaux au pied du sapin. La conversation avait de nouveau migré sur le jardinage quand Markus se retourna vers lui. 

_ Mais j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Echo, Ripple, je vous présente Connor, notre nouveau violoncelliste et membre à part entière de Jericrew. 

L'annonce fut comme une gifle en plein visage, qui eût le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Leurs expérimentations musicales étaient de plus en plus fructueuses mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait officiellement intégré les rangs du groupe malgré le peu de temps qu'il arrivait à leur consacrer. Milles protestations se pressaient à ses lèvres pour mitiger les propos de son ami, mais déjà leurs interlocutrices s'en émerveillaient. 

_ Violoncelle classique ? Pour de vrai ? J'ai hâte de voir comment vous avez réussi à l’intégrer dans vos morceaux ! 

_ Ça nous a pris pas mal de persuasion mais le rendu est à couper le souffle. 

_ Markus… 

La plainte sortit de sa bouche en un croassement gêné qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un rire tendre à son compagnon. Celui-ci se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour résister à l'envie d'aller se cacher derrière un arbre pendant que Markus abrégeait la conversation. 

_ Le patio est toujours accessible ? 

_ Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. C'est notre endroit préféré. Il est toujours choyé en conséquence. 

_ C’est compréhensible. Je peux vous l'emprunter une petite heure ? 

_ Je t'en prie. Ce parc nous appartient autant qu’à toi. 

_ Merci ! 

Markus leur laissa quelques secondes de salutations mutuelles avant d'entraîner Connor à sa suite. Celui-ci se laissa guider de nouveau vers l’intérieur du parc, un peu moins inquiet pour ses chevilles maintenant qu’ils avaient quitté le parterre de ronces mais tout aussi distrait par la situation pour réellement profiter du décor. Il bouillait désormais d'impatience, et la vibration avait définitivement sorti de sa torpeur le dragon qui s’était rendormi sous le stress des derniers jours. Il était désormais bien éveillé, grondant dangereusement au fond de ses entrailles, son souffle brûlant lui arrachant un nouveau frisson alors que Markus leur faisait contourner le kiosque. 

La structure du kiosque était entièrement recouverte de plantes grimpantes aux fleurs éclatantes et dont l'odeur lui chatouilla les narines avant même de pénétrer à l’intérieur de l’alcôve. Seule la charpente du toit semblait épargnée par l'intrusion végétale mais ça n’empêchait pas plusieurs branches de tenter leur chance sur cette surface à la gravité défavorable. Quelques centimètres la tête à l’envers suffisaient généralement à les en dissuader et retourner sur le treillis en bois installé sur toutes les ouvertures du kiosque et qui transformaient la structure autrefois ouverte en une petite cabane presque entièrement fermée. La grotte végétale ainsi formée était effectivement parfaitement entretenue et Connor s’accorda une fraction de seconde pour en apprécier la beauté – mais pas une de plus. 

Sous le couvert de la végétation qui les isolaient aussi bien du bruit de la ville que des regards indiscrets, toute son attention se reporta sur Markus, et ce mystérieux cadeau qu’il voulait lui faire. Des milliers de scénarii se pressèrent à son esprit et, quand il les aurait tous immédiatement repoussés en enfonçant son visage cramoisi dans ses mains quelques mois plus tôt, il les accueillait désormais avec délectation. 

Une petite chose alla même à vouloir en mettre plusieurs en pratique, mais Connor ravala son ardeur avant de s’éclaircir la voix. 

_ J’espère que tu ne m’as pas fait venir jusqu’ici pour m’offrir des fleurs. 

Markus eut un gloussement amusé avant de s’approcher d’un pas. 

_ Non, ça n’était pas ce que je t’avais promis. 

Baignant depuis plusieurs minutes dans un mélange bitumineux d’endorphine et d’essences en provenance directe de ses désirs les plus inavouables, ses neurones eurent du mal à se souvenir de ce que Markus avait bien pu lui promettre. Au fond d’un tiroir, quelqu’un lui souffla le mot champagne mais il renvoya l’idée d’où elle venait en un froncement de sourcil. Il avait observé son compagnon avec assez d’attention pour savoir qu’il ne cachait pas de bouteille de champagne sur lui – ou alors. 

Des ballons ? Non. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. 

Markus avança d'un autre pas tout en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean. 

Avant que Connor ne puisse lui demander quoi, Markus extirpa sa main de sa poche et, en un geste fluide, libéra une poignée entière de petits projectiles au-dessus de leurs deux têtes. Connor ferma presque les yeux par réflexe - jusqu’à ce que la nature desdits projectiles ne s'impose comme une évidence : 

Des confettis. 

Aussi inattendue que sincère, une bulle de rire éclata au creux de sa poitrine alors qu’une pluie de papier tombait lentement autour d'eux. Il les observa glisser sur le crâne presque rasé de son compagnon avant de lever les mains pour se protéger de ceux qui tombaient encore sur lui. Sa chevelure bouclée – et un peu trop longue ces derniers temps – était certainement le meilleur piège à confettis au monde. Le sourire amusé de Markus alors que celui-ci observait la scène confirmèrent ses craintes mais il se trouva incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à redire sur l'attaque surprise de son ami. 

Il observa le dernier petit bout de papier tomber au sol avant de reporter son attention sur Markus. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air excessivement amusé qui lui laissa craindre le pire. 

_ J'en ai plein des cheveux c'est ça ? 

_ S’il n'y avait que les cheveux… 

Connor passa énergiquement une main sur le dessus de sa tignasse, de façon à se défaire du plus gros des envahisseurs, mais un nouveau gloussement lui indiqua que son geste n'avait pas été aussi fructueux qu'espéré. Il ne put s’empêcher d'envoyer un regard accusateur en direction de son ami, sa bouche toujours étirée en un sourire incontrôlable brisant cependant toute la crédibilité de son reproche. Il roula des yeux pour la forme. 

Le sourire de son compagnon prit soudain une tournure plus malicieuse, et Connor eut la naïveté de croire que sa fausse exaspération était à l’origine de ce changement - mais c’était avant que Markus ne vienne rechercher une poignée de confettis dans la deuxième poche de son jean. 

De nouveaux, une pluie multicolore leur pleuvait dessus. 

_ Markus ! 

_ Félicitations !! 

Connor feint un soupir exaspéré, mais son visage refusa de collaborer à tout autre expression qu'un sourire incontrôlable. Il resta bêtement sous la pluie de petits papiers, attendant la fin avant de s’ébrouer de nouveau. En face de lui, Markus rigolait doucement, ses vêtements toujours couverts de confettis. 

_ Ton SMS suffisait, accusa Connor en continuant de s'épousseter 

_ On ne félicite jamais trop les gens, répondit fièrement Markus. Et puis je trouve que ce nouveau style de carnavalier éméché te sied à ravir. 

Bon sang à quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ? 

_ Je dois surtout avoir l’air d’un clown. 

Il se pencha en avant de façon à estimer l’étendue des dégâts. Un seul coup d’œil suffit à lui arracher un grognement. Là, dans chaque pli de son pantalon, de sa veste ou même de son écharpe, des petits points de couleur le narguaient, toujours plus nombreux et toujours mieux logés à mesure qu’il avançait dans son inspection. Bon sang, comment ces morceaux de papier pouvaient atterrir à de tels endroits ? La gravité ne s’appliquait donc pas à leur corps ? 

Lorsqu’il se redressa pour faire part de sa constatation à Markus, Connor se retrouva soudain dans l’ombre, son espace personnel assombri par la présence amusée de son compagnon qui s’était encore approché. S’il parvint à ne pas sursauter, Connor se trouva incapable de se souvenir des mots à deux doigts de quitter ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt. 

Markus l’observait avec amusement, croisant fugacement son regard avant de faire lui aussi un état des lieux complet des dégâts. Il extirpa quelques confettis tombés sur les épaules du jeune chanteur avant de laisser échapper un grognement approbateur. 

_ Moi je trouve ça plutôt sexy. Ça change un peu de ton sérieux habituel. 

Sexy ? 

Markus devait avoir des confettis dans les yeux. 

Sauf que non, ses cheveux courts n’avaient pas autant ralenti la course de ces maudits bouts de papier et Markus avait été au final plutôt épargné par les pluies successives. Son sweater était aussi beaucoup plus ajusté que la veste rugueuse de Connor et offrait en conséquence, moins d’accroches. Non, seuls quelques confettis s’étaient arrêtés sur ses épaules et sur la poitrine de son compagnon, retenus plus par la carrure se dessinant délicatement sous le tissu que le tissu en lui-même – sauf peut-être au niveau du col improbable que seul Markus savait porter. Un col comme une invitation. Une fente, un bout de tissu déchiré et laissé là, replié, et éternellement coincé entre l’option de le recoudre dans sa position initiale de col rond ou celle de finir le travail et de le déchirer jusqu’à la ceinture. 

L’idée s’ancra dans son cerveau comme une marque au fer rouge et Connor se trouva soudain hypnotisé par ce col et toutes ses possibilités. 

Plusieurs confettis avaient profité de cette ouverture incertaine, glissant sur l’arrondi du tissu et s’arrêtant contre la peau hâlée du jeune homme en attendant patiemment que celui-ci ne bouge encore pour glisser au chaud et dévaler la cascade d’abdominaux que Connor pouvait deviner sous le vêtement. C’était une autre habitude vestimentaire de Markus que de ne jamais rien laisser à l’imagination, mais Connor la trouvait soudain insuffisante. Ravalant un juron, il maudit ces fichus confettis, pestant de les voir se repaitre d’une vue qu’il n’avait pu qu’apercevoir sur une miniature pixellisée et de les voir se coller sur une peau qu’il aurait voulu découvrir lui aussi. 

Ses doigts cédèrent sous la jalousie avant que son cerveau n’autorise l’attaque. 

Il commença par chasser les quelques confettis arrêtés sur la poitrine de son compagnon, à gauche, puis à droite, avant de s’occuper de ces petits impertinents au niveau du fameux col. Animé par une flamme nouvelle, il s’installa comme la poule vengeresse sur son auge de grains, une main fermement plaquée sur le pectoral divinement ferme de son ami pendant que la deuxième venait arracher chaque confetti un à un, les pinçant entre ses doigts avant de les jeter au loin. 

Les premières secondes de cet épouillage spontané suffirent à apaiser la petite bête hirsute qui sifflait de jalousie au fond de sa gorge mais celle-ci abandonna les commandes pour laisser place à une autre bête, plus dangereuse et plus imposante que son habituel dragon – une chose presque liquide qui prit lentement possession de son corps. Il la sentit s’immiscer dans son bras d’abord, remonter le long de son poignet comme une de ces plantes grimpantes jusqu’à venir remplir chacun de ses doigts de façon à se repaitre de la chaleur de ce pectoral frémissant sous sa peau. 

Le contact lui arracha un frisson et c’était comme si cette chose liquide avait soudain explosé en lui, remplissant son corps entier d’un mélange brûlant de désir. Le choc le laissa sans voix, sa vision oscillant au rythme affolé de son palpitant. Quand il put de nouveau faire le point, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés vers une tâche éclatante de couleur : le dernier confetti à avoir évité sa session de purification. Celui-ci était coincé sur le revers du col, presque disparu – presque parti se cacher contre la peau défendue. La vision lui arracha un grognement vengeur. 

L’opération nécessitait la plus grande précision et la plus grande promptitude, aussi il agrippa le col d’une main ferme avant de venir pincer le confetti. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de l’envoyer balader. 

Il allait s’adonner à une nouvelle inspection lorsque les mains de Markus passèrent furtivement dans son champ de vision et il sentit son écharpe glisser le long de sa peau, comme un boa constricteur s’enroulant autour de sa gorge. Le mouvement le fit sortir de sa torpeur. 

Markus l’observait droit dans les yeux tandis que ses doigts finissaient de le débarrasser de son écharpe. L’air automnal frappa la peau de sa gorge comme la morsure d’une lame en métal, mais Connor ne chercha nullement à se protéger. Il resta immobile sous le regard brillant de Markus. L’ombre d’un sourire relevait toujours un coin de sa bouche mais Connor y vit plutôt un challenge qu’un réel signe d’amusement. Le haussement de sourcil, alors que son compagnon secouait sèchement son écharpe pour la débarrasser de tout confetti, confirma son intuition. 

Markus s’était laissé épouiller sagement, malgré la délicatesse toute relative du jeune chanteur. Connor pouvait bien subir le même traitement sans broncher – n’est-ce pas ? 

Son écharpe fut jetée sur un des bancs installés en cercle à l’intérieur du kiosque mais Connor ne prêta que très peu d’attention à son atterrissage, trop occupé à surveiller Markus alors que celui-ci continuait son effeuillement. 

Effectivement, la solution de retirer le vêtement contaminé pour le secouer et le débarrasser de tout confetti était une solution bien plus rapide que de venir picorer chaque morceau de papier un à un. Il reporta son attention sur le t-shirt improbable de son compagnon. Peut-être aurait-il dû procéder de la même manière. Il aurait ainsi pu vérifier si aucun confetti ne s’était glissé au-dessous. Indécis et soudain plein de regrets, Connor considéra cette occasion manquée avec une moue boudeuse. 

S'il avait su. 

Une expiration amusée ramena de nouveau son attention sur Markus. Celui-ci leva de nouveau un sourcil espiègle avant de venir glisser ses deux mains sur les clavicules du jeune homme. Connor se força à ne pas sursauter, tout comme Markus n'avait pas bronché lorsqu’il lui avait picoré le torse de ses doigts vengeurs. La technique était définitivement plus calme, plus délicate - et horriblement plus sensuelle. Son sourire perdant progressivement de son amusement, Markus appliqua la plus légère des pressions avant de laisser glisser ses mains brûlantes vers les épaules du jeune chanteur, insérant ses doigts entre la doublure de son manteau et ses épaules de façon à lentement débarrasser Connor de sa veste. 

Comme son écharpe, celle-ci fut sèchement secouée avant d'effectuer une magnifique parabole en direction du banc le plus proche. Elle retomba en un bruissement sec, sans ricochet, signe que Markus avait visé dans le mile – une fois de plus. Une performance d'autant plus remarquable que son attention était concentrée sur une tout autre chose que ce mobilier urbain ou l’élément de garde-robe fraîchement débarrassé de ses confettis. 

Sans écharpe, et désormais uniquement vêtu d'un sous-pull presque aussi fin que celui de Markus, Connor se sentit soudain nu. Le frisson qui le traversa n'avait cependant aucun lien avec l'air frais qui les entourait. Il n'avait pas froid. Non. Il bouillonnait, réchauffé de l’intérieur par ce mélange brûlant qui pulsait en lui comme une mer agitée. Lorsque Markus vint délicatement passer une main dans ses cheveux, une houle furieuse frappa sa poitrine de la plus délicieuse des façons. 

Chahuté par le ressac, le capitaine accroché à la barre de son bateau maintenait son cap tant bien que mal, rappelant à son équipage que cette caresse n’était là que pour le débarrasser de ces maudits confettis. Les membres de l’équipage ignorèrent son rappel, sourds à toute musique autre que le chant de la sirène en face de lui – et la délicate caresse des doigts contre son cuir-chevelu. 

Son échine soudain plus souple qu’un roseau ne résista pas plus longtemps et il laissa Markus attirer sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux sous l’abandon total. Il sentit la houle retomber lourdement en son bas-ventre, l'impact lui coupant momentanément le souffle comme si on venait de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau. Sentant certainement sa soudaine crispation, Markus le ramena en avant, stabilisant sa tête en une position verticale – enfin aussi verticale que son soudain vertige voulait bien lui laisser entrevoir. 

Les genoux faibles et la tête remplie d’écume, Connor se raccrocha aux récifs tant bien que mal, ses doigts cherchant une prise pour rétablir un semblant d’équilibre. Il agrippa un biceps, un pan de t-shirt. Aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir lui offrir la stabilité recherchée aussi il changea sa prise : un trapèze musclé, un coin de ce fichu col – en vain. 

Ce fut finalement Markus qui lui apporta la solution, attrapant délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains avant de venir happer ses lèvres en un baiser conquérant. 

La mer enragée n’était plus qu'un bruit rassurant à l'arrière de son esprit, un doux chant de vagues et d’écume s’échouant sur la plage. Il était désormais allongé sur la terre ferme et familière, son corps à demi nu étalé sur du sable chaud pendant que la sirène qui l'avait fait tomber à l’eau le ramenait à la vie. Il s'agrippa plus fort, déjà esclave de cette nouvelle expérience – de cette langue avide qui dansait avec la sienne, de ce corps ferme qui frémissait sous ses doigts, ces épaules larges supportant facilement le poids de ses mains, cette nuque puissante et ces cheveux drus. 

Il s’émerveilla de toutes ces petits détails pendant de longues minutes – et Markus sembla en faire de même, ses mains comme deux soldats en reconnaissance, avançant sans aucune hésitation, avec des gestes efficaces et bien rodés. Il les sentit descendre vers le sud, glissant sur ses flancs, suivant la courbe de son échine et créant milles vaguelettes de plaisir sous leurs pas. Lorsque les deux mains brûlantes de son compagnon s’arrêtèrent sur le creux de ses reins, les vaguelettes avaient muté en une vague vrombissante, une ondulation puissante qui mût son échine jusqu’à ce qu'il se retrouve pressé contre ce corps divin. Markus gronda son approbation et il le sentit agripper ses hanches avec un peu plus de force pour l'attirer encore un peu plus contre lui, le geste pressant alors les totems de leur désir partagé l'un contre l'autre. 

Un éclair brûlant le traversa de part en part, arquant son corps en une courbe frémissante qui l’obligea à rompre le baiser. L’air s'était transformé en sable brûlant qu’il n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’avaler à la recherche de quelques atomes d’air, quelques atomes d’oxygène salvateurs – quelque chose pour calmer le tremolo de sa respiration et les vibrations qui le parcouraient encore comme d’innombrables répliques. Tel une corde trop tendue, Connor frémissait à chaque contact et le souffle amusé au creux de sa nuque lui arracha un grognement tiraillé. 

Markus fit soudain remonter ses mains le long de ses flancs jusqu’à les laisser reposer sagement au niveau de sa taille. 

_ Désolé, souffla Markus. 

Désolé ? 

L'excuse lui fit relever la tête, son cerveau imaginant soudain le pire. 

_ Je m’étais promis de garder un tempo lent pour ne pas précipiter les choses, lui expliqua-t-il en baissant fugacement les yeux vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais il est dur de résister à ton charme. 

La clarification apaisa son appréhension mais son cerveau profita de l’interruption pour prendre de nouveau la main sur les commandes et s’empressa de mettre la sourdine sur la douce musique de leur passion. Il en entendant encore le tempo, une basse sourde et régulière, comme le ronronnement d’un chat endormi – bien loin du crescendo enragé sur lequel ils avaient dansé quelques secondes plus tôt. L’air quitta ses poumons en un soupir tremblotant, une question pétulante frappant déjà à l’arrière de ses lèvres devant ce freinage intempestif : pourquoi garder un tempo lent ? 

_ Je croyais qu’on s’en fichait du tempo, rappela-t-il alors que ses mains se refermaient sur le col de son compagnon. Que j’étais roi et pouvais imposer mon rythme aux musiciens. 

Markus l’embrassa brièvement, non sans un rire sec et un roulement d’yeux. 

_ Effectivement, Monsieur j’écoute-beaucoup-trop-bien-en-classe. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir m’arrêter à temps. Je- 

Connor observa son compagnon détourner les yeux en s’humidifiant les lèvres, ruminant plusieurs phrases avant de soupirer de défaite – une vision déroutante, lui qui était d’habitude si confiant. 

_ Il y a des choses que je voudrais faire avec toi, lui avoua Markus. Des choses totalement impies pour le paladin que tu es, et je préfère être sûr que l’on soit sur la même page avant de commencer, car je ne saurais pas si j’aurais la force de m’arrêter dans le cas contraire. 

_ Et si je n’avais pas envie que tu t’arrêtes ? 

La question quitta ses lèvres avant que son cerveau ne puisse la censurer. Il n’aurait peut-être pas beaucoup plus d’occasion de voir Markus à l’avenir et il ne pouvait pas repartir pour des semaines de disette en quittant Markus seulement sur ce baiser et sur cette étreinte suspendue dans le temps. Connor pouvait sentir l'instabilité de leur position, dans le frémissement des muscles sous ses doigts, attendant juste une impulsion pour de nouveau dévaler les pentes abruptes de leur passion, qu’une caresse sur ce corps ferme contre lui, un baiser sur cette gorge palpitante à quelques centimètres de son visage, cette peau comme une invitation à la découverte sensorielle 

Un grognement désespéré le tira de sa rêverie, reportant son regard sur son compagnon. Markus l'observait attentivement, ses yeux presque entièrement noirs rivés sur lui. 

_ Bon sang Connor, croassa Markus avant de détourner le regard. Je suis toujours en train de considérer l’option de te plaquer contre un des poteaux et de te faire une fellation jusqu’à ce que tu chantes mon nom. Je n’ai vraiment pas besoin que tu viennes faire l’avocat du diable… 

La sincérité crue de son compagnon – et surtout cette accusation particulièrement ironique – le laissa pantois, figé dans un entre-deux d’émotions qu’il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter. La suggestion avait retiré la sourdine de sa libido, brouillant sa vue momentanément sous la clarté de son désir, mais elle avait aussi réveillé la petite voix de sa bienséance qui s’offusquait déjà. Ici ? Presque en public et contre la structure miteuse d’un kiosque recouvert de branches – et certainement d'une foultitude d'insectes ? Debout et sans pouvoir profiter de la peau nue de son compagnon ? Sans protection ? 

Markus secoua la tête devant son silence avant de l’attirer vers lui en une étreinte rassurante. 

_ Tu vois, murmura-t-il. Je suis déjà un chapitre en avance sur toi. 

_ Non, mentit Connor. C’est juste que... 

_ Tu préfèrerais l’ambiance calfeutrée d’une chambre, l’interrompit Markus. Et tu préfèrerais certainement avoir un lit à disposition. 

Connor s’écarta brusquement, prêt à demander à son compagnon si la télépathie faisait partie de son attirail de pouvoirs démoniaques, mais Markus ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la question avant de caresser doucement son visage. 

_ Oui, tu mérites un matelas moelleux sous ton corps nu et couvert de sueur, des draps aussi, quelque chose pour t’agripper pendant que je t’amène lentement vers le septième ciel. 

L’image fut comme un coup de pied dans la fourmilière de sa libido, comme des millions de grains de sable, projetés contre sa peau par une rafale impitoyable du Sahara. Oui. Oui il aurait tout donné pour avoir l’occasion de tester ces choses – et peut-être plus encore. Mais aucune de ces options n’était hélas, disponible dans l’immédiat. 

_ Tu es pire que le diable, souffla finalement Connor. Tu plantes des idées dans mon esprit, tu les arroses avec abondance par toutes ces images alléchantes – mais tu n’en fais rien. 

Markus expira un souffle amusé avant de poser son front contre le sien. 

_ Je les laisse pousser jusqu’à la récolte prochaine, lui expliqua Markus. Quand elles seront mûres à point. 

L'explication résonna en lui comme une promesse de longs mois de cette torture délicieuse et le grognement qui quitta ses lèvres était tout aussi proche du gémissement de plaisir que de désespoir. Markus soupira d’amusement – cet enfoiré – avant de venir caresser ses omoplates en un geste plus réconfortant qu’aguicheur. Quelques minutes suffirent à faire retomber son agacement et la caresse régulière finit par les enfermer tous deux dans une bulle de quiétude dont il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de profiter depuis de nombreuses années. 

La bulle dans laquelle Markus les avait plongés était entièrement étanche au monde et au concept même de l’écoulement du temps. Plus rien n’avait d’importance à part Markus et son étreinte, comme si les lois de la physique avaient toutes le même dénominateur commun : Markus. 

L’air qu’il respirait était chaud, réchauffé par leurs respirations combinées. Son corps était maintenu à température malgré la fraicheur de l’air extérieur grâce à son compagnon pressé contre lui et Connor savait que s'il devait tomber, la gravité le conduirait tout droit vers Markus. Comme pour confirmer les supputations du jeune chanteur, Markus resserra justement son étreinte avant de faire un pas en arrière – puis un deuxième. 

Titubant à la suite de Markus, Connor eut tout le mal du monde à se détacher. Deux mains finirent par l’arracher à sa gravité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui par le sourire de son ami. 

_En attendant, lui proposa soudain Markus, un sourire tendre au visage. Que dirais-tu de te promener dans ce merveilleux jardin en ma compagnie et de me raconter tout ton weekend à New York ? 

Lui raconter comment il avait passé la moitié de son temps dans les transports ? comment il avait partagé une chambre tout juste correcte avec sa manager pour deux petites heures à l’opéra et quelques minutes à chanter ? 

Markus dût lire son désamour pour sa suggestion car il fut rapide à lui présenter une contre-proposition. 

_ Ou bien on peut s’installer ici et continuer à te débarrasser de ces petits confettis que tu sembles tant détester. 

L'option piqua son attention de la plus curieuse des façons. La proposition pouvait être innocente, mais elle réveilla en lui une chose jusque-là assoupie – une chose alerte et vive d’esprit, se faufilant à l’arrière de son cerveau en égrenant des suggestions comme des petites miettes de pain. Sous le couinement espiègle de cette petite chose, Connor ramassa le premier bout de pain, réfrénant un sourire devant l’extravagance de ce chemin qu’il allait suivre. 

Empoignant tout son courage à bras le corps, Connor glissa une main sur le grand muscle dorsal de son compagnon avant de descendre inexorablement vers le sud. Le geste lui valut un soulèvement de sourcil étonné et un regard surpris qu’il soutint sans ciller, ni justifier son geste. Il maintint le cap, sans une fois détourner le regard – même pas lorsque les sourcils de Markus se froncèrent en une ligne perplexe alors qu'il glissait une main dans sa poche. Le galbe délicieux de ce fessier défendu détourna une partie de ses neurones, mais Connor se fit violence pour en garder juste assez pour mener sa mission à terme. 

Markus en devina l'objectif quelques secondes plus tard et un sourire amusé lui fendit le visage de part en part. 

Connor tenta de garder son sérieux jusqu’au bout mais il ne put résister bien longtemps. Le sourire de son compagnon était bien trop contagieux – et puis il était démasqué de toute manière. 

Qu’à cela ne tienne. 

Il referma sa main sur une petite poignée de confettis avant de les projeter au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/12/13:  
> Markus: alors tu vois Connor, ça, c'est un magasin de bonbon  
> Connor: (⊙ヮ⊙)  
> Markus: Connor?  
> Connor: !!!!! *se jette tête la première dans un tonneau de bonbecs*  
> Markus: Doucement Connor!  
> Connor: *s'étouffe sur les bonbons mais continue d'en mettre dans sa bouche*  
> Markus: Stop Connor! STAAAAHP!  
> TROP TARD. LE DRAGON A ÉTÉ LIBÉRÉ!! °(❂Д❂)°
> 
> ça y est! les deux tourtereaux ont enfin fait leur nid! Hank va pouvoir se faire un plaisir de les charrier pour de vrai maintenant :D
> 
> je ne promets pas de mise à jour d'ici Noël mais on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour le 31 en fonction du temps et de la motivation ;)  
> des gros poutoux! ❤


	12. Mother knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand tu t'installes sérieusement sur Word, avec une structure à peu près définie et la ferme intention d'avancer dans le scénario, et que tu te retrouve avec 5 pages de angst gratuit *soupir*  
> Bref.  
> Un peu plus d'info sur la relation entre Connor et Amanda, beaucoup de sel  
> Bonne lecture!

Connor tituba dans l'appartement quelques heures plus tard, son équilibre toujours particulièrement instable, comme si ses semelles avaient été remplacées par des ballon d’hélium qu'il devait écraser à chaque pas s’il voulait ne pas s'envoler. Il re-verrouilla la porte avec un soupir amusé. Bon sang. C’était comme si tout son sang avait été remplacé par le plus effervescent des sodas. Les petites bulles pétillaient en lui comme des milliers de petites mains chatouillant ses côtes. Un sourire béat lui fendait le visage et tous ses efforts pour le faire disparaitre se soldaient par un regain d’amusement. Il persista tout de même. Amanda rentrerait d’ici quelques minutes et il ne pouvait se permettre de lui présenter une telle expression sans s’attirer ses foudres.

Seulement Markus remplissait l’ensemble de son esprit, et son sourire refusait par conséquent de quitter son visage.

_ Je vois que tu as appliqué ma consigne à la lettre.

Il se retourna en un bond, son cœur à deux doigts de lui sortir de la poitrine. Amanda le regarda d’un air perplexe, presque aussi étonnée que lui de le voir sursauter comme un voleur. Lorsque ses poumons parvinrent à attraper une bouffée d’air complète, Connor s’empressa de se justifier.

_ La porte était verrouillée, je pensais que-

_Je pensais que j’avais encore le temps de flotter sur mon petit nuage d’endorphines, d’imaginer ce qu’il aurait bien pu se passer s’ils avaient finalement continué sur leur crescendo affolé et-_

Ne sachant trop comment finir sa phrase sans avoir l’air encore plus coupable, Connor se contenta d’un vague signe de la main.

_ Ah oui ? s’étonna Amanda sans trace apparente d’agacement. J’ai dû refermer par automatisme.

Elle se retourna d’un geste de main nonchalant.

_ C’est moi qui étais surprise de ne pas te trouver ici en rentrant. Je pensais que tu serais impatient de savoir ce sur quoi nous nous sommes accordés avec M. Anderson.

Ses pieds le guidèrent à la suite d’Amanda sans qu’il ne le réalise, marchant le long du couloir d’une démarche automatique. L’heure du verdict avait sonné. Et vu le sourire en coin d’Amanda et son air faussement avenant, le résultat ne pouvait qu’être une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui.

_ Tu verras, commença Amanda en récupérant sa tablette posée sur la table basse. C’est un peu dense mais ça en vaudra la peine, au final.

Un peu dense ? L’emploi du temps entre ses mains était comme une réinterprétation funeste de Piet Mondrian. Chaque journée était tronçonnée en petites cases de teintes et tailles diverses. Les couleurs chatoyantes auraient pu adoucir la peine qu’il ressentait en les regardant, si seulement celles-ci n’avaient pas été si nombreuses et si densément collées les unes aux autres.

Ses cours occupaient le cœur de l’emploi du temps, bien sûr, et Amanda avait même pris la peine de les détailler avec une précision redoutable. Chaque cours était coordonné par thématique et chaque professeur mentionné. L’emploi du temps était parfaitement en concordance avec les dernières informations de ses professeurs, mais en plus de ses cours habituels, chaque journée au conservatoire était désormais suivie d’une ou deux cases supplémentaires. Le reste de son temps libre était ainsi complètement occupé par des activités bien définies qu’il n’osa passer en revue.

Connor remarqua en revanche que son repas du midi avait été remplacé par une case pourpre sur toute la semaine. Amanda avait seulement nommé cette case ‘coach Anderson’, comme si son repas-détente avec Hank devait forcément être classé comme une période productive.

Une petite partie de lui voulut dé-zoomer afin de quitter cette vue infernale et par la même occasion, vérifier jusqu’à quand Amanda lui avait déjà planifié ses semaines mais il se força à garder ses doigts fermement clampés sur le cadre de la tablette. Céder à la tentation ne lui arracherait qu’un autre soupir de désespoir. La connaissant, son emploi du temps était fixé jusqu’au premier concert – donc pour plusieurs mois. 

À la place, il resta sur la semaine affichée et étudia en silence les activités ajoutées à son emploi du temps.

Amanda lui avait affirmé être satisfaite de sa forme physique. Elle ne lui épargnait pourtant pas un petit détour à la salle de sport les lundis. Il ne connaissait pas le cross-fit, mais le nom ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Ses journées du mardi étaient complétées par une petite séance de théâtre, le mercredi par une séance de danse et le jeudi par de la piscine. Le vendredi était réservé à des cours approfondis de chant. Il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer en remarquant le nom du professeur en charge de ses cours particuliers. Todd Williams. Son prof de chant au conservatoire et le seul dont Connor n’arrivait toujours pas à savoir s’il était chanceux et incompétent ou parfaitement compétent mais incroyablement désabusé par son travail – et en conséquence, le pire professeur qu’il n’ait jamais eu.

Devant son mutisme, Amanda jugea bon de lui rappeler.

_ C’est la dernière ligne droite, Connor. La vraie _dernière_ ligne droite.

Elle fit une pause, comme pour lui laisser le temps pour la contredire ou protester. La tentation était forte, mais il se contenta d’un pincement de lèvres imperceptible. Ça n’était pas la première fois qu’elle lui présentait un emploi du temps ou une activité désagréable comme le dernier effort à fournir mais il ravala la petite voix pétulante qui mourait d’envie de le lui faire remarquer. La dernière avant la prochaine conclut-il en silence avant d’acquiescer.

_ Nous ne pouvons plus ni nous permettre de faux pas, ni ne réussir qu’en demie teinte. Tu dois tous les émerveiller dès le premier concert si on veut espérer faire le buzz.

Comme si Amanda avait besoin de lui rappeler.

_ C’est pour ça que ton emploi du temps est aussi chargé, lui indiqua Amanda en désignant la tablette.

Par pur réflexe, Connor dé-zooma, et il ne put retenir une inspiration sèche lorsque le calendrier bascula sur une vue plus globale. L’écran s’illumina en un flash éblouissant, avant de laisser place à plusieurs centaines – non des milliers- de petits rectangles colorés collés les uns aux autres dans un motif abstrait. Ils dansèrent soudain devant ses yeux, une danse morbide qui l’envoya presque dans le fond de son dossier. S’il parvint de justesse à garder son équilibre, Connor ne put cacher l’expression d’effroi qui accompagna son vertige.

_ Oui, comme tu peux le voir, je n’ai pas lésiné sur les moyens. Comme on dit au poker : All in.

Au poker. Comme si sa vie n’était un jeu.

Alors qu’il tentait vainement de ravaler la balle amère de rancœur, Amanda réajusta sa position sur le fauteuil. Son visage, jusque-là plutôt neutre prit soudain un air plus sérieux, plus menaçant.

_ Considère cela comme mon dernier investissement, pour que tu commences enfin à ramener les comptes en positif – comme le prévoyait la section 16-6 de ton contrat.

Cela faisait des mois qu’Amanda ne lui avait pas rappelé l’existence du contrat qui les liait, mais Connor ne sourcilla pas devant ce rappel opportun. Amanda était peut-être sa marraine, mais elle ne s’acharnait pas sur sa carrière pour le plaisir et la satisfaction de le voir devenir mondialement célèbre. Non. Elle le considérait comme un investissement, un bien. Il connaissait la section en question par cœur. Amanda couvrait tous les frais liés à sa carrière jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse lui rembourser – plus intérêt, et commission.

Même s’il changeait de plans pour sa carrière aujourd’hui, Connor lui devait toujours chaque dollar dépensé pour sa scolarité, ses entrainements, le temps passé par Amanda à jouer des coudes pour lui trouver des scènes sur lesquelles chanter, les billets d’avion pour rejoindre ces scènes, les chambres d’hôtels… Même le surplus de loyer pour sa chambre et ses consommations d’eau et de nourriture étaient comptabilisés.

Il n’avait rien soupçonné lorsqu’Amanda lui avait présenté le contrat à ses dix-huit ans, idiot et crédule qu’il était à l’époque. C’était un tutorat tout à fait courant dans le milieu de la musique. Des gros studios pratiquaient ce genre de contrat depuis des années jusqu’en Asie, et puis les contreténors célèbres sur la scène internationale se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main. Percer dans le milieu ne pouvait pas lui prendre plus de trois ou quatre ans. De plus, le contrat avait l’air tout à fait raisonnable. Amanda s’occupait de lui depuis l’enfance. Elle avait toujours été l’image même de la bienveillance.

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait pu être stupide.

Stupide et encore trop jeune et trop naïf pour reconnaitre Amanda pour ce qu’elle était vraiment : un anaconda. Une créature immobile et luisante, magnifique et remarquable, s'enroulant lentement autour de sa proie jusqu’à la soumettre à sa volonté. Connor se souvenait de la première fois où il avait réalisé sa position précaire comme si c’était hier. Comme toute proie avec un cœur pulsant encore du sang jusque son cerveau, son premier instinct avait été de se débattre, de combattre corps et âme cette restriction fatale et d’essayer de s’enfuir. Quand sa rébellion ne rencontra qu’une poigne plus ferme à mesure qu’il se débattait, Connor avait finalement abandonné la lutte – juste le temps de trouver un meilleur angle d’attaque.

Sa reddition fut signée et Amanda avait éventuellement desserré son étreinte mortelle – jusqu’à leur bras de fer suivant.

Leur danse se répétait par phase de lutte plus ou moins longues et intenses mais Amanda parvenait toujours à le ramener dans les rangs. Avec le temps, et avec sa dette grandissante Connor avait peu à peu perdu toute volonté et s’était résigné à mener ce contrat à bien – qu’importe le prix et qu’importe l’inconfort de vivre sous la pression perfide de sa manager. Il avait étouffé les braises de sa rage, enterré sa rébellion et s’était fait une raison à devoir vivre ainsi – avec le gout amer des cendres sur sa langue.

Seulement les braises avaient repris vie et il peinait à contenir la fumée qui s’en échappait.

Amanda faisait bien de lui rappeler sa dette, c’était après tout la meilleure douche froide, mais celle-ci ne fit rien pour calmer la rage latente qui rougeoyait en lui depuis des semaines. Il ravala pourtant sa rancœur contre Amanda. Elle n’avait pas lieu d’être se rappela-t-il. S’il devait être en colère contre quelqu’un, c’était après lui-même.

_ Oui Amanda, grinça-t-il finalement.

Un claquement sec et particulièrement agacé lui fit brusquement relever les yeux.

_ Oh arrête un peu avec ce simulacre de docilité. Je connais les signes et je sais très bien que tu es sur la pente ascendante de ta prochaine insurrection.

Après un froncement de sourcil perplexe, Connor fit place nette sur son visage et dans son esprit. Amanda savait trop bien déchiffrer ce genre d’expressions, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être distrait lorsqu’elle l’observait avec autant d’attention - avec l’attention du prédateur sur sa proie.

Ravalant son inconfort, il observa Amanda d’un air neutre. Feindre l’innocence ne lui vaudrait qu’un regain d’animosité, aussi il garda le silence, refusant de confirmer ou infirmer l’hypothèse de sa manager.

_ C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait, murmura Amanda en s’enfonçant dans le canapé, bras et jambes croisés. Tu veux peut-être que je te présente les chiffres de tes encours pour t’aider à faire tomber le soufflet de ta rébellion ?

Le sourire accompagnant sa proposition suffit à Connor pour deviner l’ampleur de sa dette mais la menace ne fit rien pour calmer sa colère – au contraire. Il lui accorda tout de même un soupir de défaite alors qu’il déposait la tablette sur la table basse. Il n’avait pas envie de finir sa journée sur un nouveau bras de fer – ou pire.

_ Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, soupira-t-il.

_ Regarde-moi.

Alors qu’une soudaine vague de fatigue tenta de l’enfoncer plus loin dans un mélange visqueux d’apathie, Connor s’exécuta. Sa gorge convulsa sous la douleur de ravaler l’armée de mots acres qui ruisselaient depuis l’arrière de ses pensées, leurs lances pointues écorchant l’intérieur de son œsophage comme s’il avait avalé un oursin.

_ Regarde-moi et promets-moi de t’engager à 100% - et pas un pourcent de moins – sur cet emploi du temps et sur ce concert.

_ Je m’engage à faire tout mon possible pour m’assurer un succès fulgurant et des revenus suffisants pour rembourser ma dette.

_Et me débarrasser enfin de ce fichu contrat._

Son visage ne trahissait rien à part une résignation lasse, mais il pouvait sentir les braises bruler l’arrière de la rétine alors qu’il dévisageait sa manager - la raison de toutes ses souffrances. Celle-ci l’observa longuement avant de laisser échapper un grognement évasif et de se lever.

_ Bien, déclara-t-elle en reboutonnant la veste de son tailleur. N’oublie pas notre rendez-vous demain pour les derniers ajustements sur ton costume de scène.

_ J’ai bien reçu le memo.

_ Bien.

Elle le toisa pendant plusieurs interminables secondes avant de quitter le salon. Connor profita du silence pour laisser son humeur retomber vers un état plus stable. Alors qu’il tentait de refouler le désir pugnace d’envoyer la tablette voler au travers de la pièce, Connor jura pouvoir entendre l’air grésiller sur sa peau frémissante d’anticipation, comme un steak jeté dans la poêle brûlante de sa rancœur. Une chose perverse se délectait déjà de voir l’objet se briser sous l’impact, répandre du verre et des composant comme une pluie de grêle. Une vague d’adrénaline lui gonfla la poitrine alors qu’il imaginait Amanda revenir dans la pièce, le visage déformé en une grimace meurtrière tandis que sa rage formait des volutes noires autours d’elle. Une partie de lui grogna d’envie à l’idée de leur confrontation et du carnage qui en résulterait.

_Pour en finir une fois pour toute._

Lorsqu’il regagna ses esprits, sa main était suspendue au-dessus de la tablette et il se leva d’un bond. La porte de sa chambre était la seule barrière en laquelle il pouvait avoir confiance ce soir. Il la laissa supporter son poids, supporter son dos frissonnant sous la sueur glaciale qui coulait le long de son échine.

Son cerveau était hors de contrôle. Une menace pour lui et sa carrière. Le statu quo instauré entre lui et sa manager ne tenait plus qu’à un fil depuis plusieurs mois mais il ne pouvait céder à cette chose vicieuse qui lui chuchotait de répondre avec une hargne égale aux paroles blessantes d'Amanda. De se lever et la toiser avec autant de condescendance – et moult déclarations de guerre qu’il ne voulait pas contempler plus longtemps.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du cou délicat du violoncelle de sa mère sans qu’il ne réalise avoir traversé la pièce. Le dossier de sa chaise grinça doucement lorsqu’il s’installa, caché derrière son plus vieil ami. Il n’était pas encore assez tard pour que les voisins se plaignent et Amanda ne venait jamais l’interrompre lorsqu’il jouait – sous réserve d’avoir terminé toutes les taches inscrites à son emploi du temps.

La berceuse de sa mère était un choix évident qu’il rebuta dès la première note. Sa main gauche était agrippée presque tout en haut du manche, comme s’il se tenait suspendu au-dessus du vide, retenu uniquement par cet accord alors qu’il contemplait le gouffre béant qui s’ouvrait à ses pieds. L’archet glissa sur les cordes et Connor ne put retenir un grognement étranglé sous la note dissonante qui en ressortit. Il pressa avec plus de force, chassant les notes les plus graves avec vengeance alors que le bois vibrait contre ses côtes. Oui, c’était la musique qui faisait vibrer son sternum, et non pas la balle d’émotion qui rebondissait dans sa poitrine comme un chat enragé évitant l’heure du bain. Il s’accrocha à cette certitude jusqu’à ce que ses doigts brûlent sous l’effort continu et que son esprit ne soit plus qu’une marre d’eau stagnante.

Oh, il voyait toujours les ombres dangereuses tapies sous la surface huileuse. Mais au moins l’eau était de nouveau calme et silencieuse. C’est aussi avec calme et silence qu’il se changea pour un t-shirt délavé et son bas de pyjama préféré. En extirpant son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon, il remarqua un message de Markus, aussi court que cryptique.

**[Merci.]**

Markus avait dû lui envoyer le message pendant son échange avec Amanda, presque deux heures plus tôt. Une partie de lui songea vaguement à s’excuser et demander une clarification pour ce simple ‘merci’ mais ses doigts optèrent pour une toute autre option : un cri à l’aide, une bouteille à la mer qu’il envoya avec un soupir tremblotant.

**[J’aimerai tellement que tu sois là, avec moi.]**

**[Oh ?]**  
**[Pour une activité en particulier ? ;)]**

Connor reconnut le sous-entendu en un battement de cil, mais il opta plutôt pour une réponse dont la sincérité lui brula les yeux.

**[Pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras.]**  
**[Et que tu ne me lâches plus jamais.]**

**[Aw Connor... ]**  
**[Tu sais bien que je ferais n’importe quoi pour te servir.]**

Son téléphone vibra alors que les messages affluèrent les uns après les autres. Des gifs uniquement, des illustrations animées de ce que leur étreinte aurait pu ressembler s’ils n’étaient pas actuellement séparés par plusieurs kilomètres et par les murs épais de la forteresse dans laquelle Amanda le gardait prisonnier. Les messages continuèrent d’affluer et, ravalant un sanglot, Connor pressa son téléphone contre son sternum avec force, poussant l’appareil comme s’il pouvait l’assimiler entièrement et l’utiliser pour boucher le trou béant qui lui perçait la poitrine de part en part. La chaleur de l’écran se diffusa rapidement contre son T-shirt pour ne laisser qu’une empreinte froide et trop dure pour être considérée comme confortable mais Connor ne put se résoudre à le déloger. Il ne bougea plus, pas même lorsque Markus continua de l’assaillir de messages, et ce jusqu’à ce que Morphée ne vienne enfin mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

Après leur discussion de la veille, Connor rentra chez le tailleur le lendemain avec une humeur exécrable. Le prix d'un costume de scène chiffrait dans les milliers de dollars au bas mot. Il ne pouvait voir cet achat autrement que par une ligne supplémentaire sur sa dette, plusieurs mois de servitude dont il devrait encore s’acquitter, et tout ça pour avoir l’air professionnel. Il allait chanter à au moins une dizaine de mètres du premier rang, et sa photo pour les supports de communication allait de toute façon être photoshopé.

Un costume standard aurait tout aussi bien fait l’affaire.

Il rumina cette certitude toute la journée. Il la rumina lorsqu’il retrouva Amanda devant la boutique, en encore lorsqu’on l’accompagna vers le salon d’essayage. Lorsqu’il se retrouva devant le miroir, cependant, toute objection s’envola comme une nuée d’étourneaux sur un ciel pourpre de fin d’après-midi et il se trouva bouche bée devant son propre reflet.

Le jeune homme qui l’observait dans la glace avait l’air d’une poupée de cire dans un musée, chaque ligne ajustée pour atteindre la perfection visuelle tout en gardant ce désagréable soupçon de beauté factice, trop immobile et trop parfaite pour être vraie. Le tissu noir du costume semblait aspirer la lumière de la pièce comme un objet céleste improbable, sa noirceur encore renforcée par la blancheur virginale de sa chemise. Le tissu blanc et épais remontait le long de sa poitrine jusqu’à s’ouvrir en un col court et rigide, comme un bouton de rose prête à éclore. Les deux coins de la chemise étaient rabattus en deux oreilles qui soulignaient la ligne de sa mâchoire de la plus subtile des façons, qu’importe la direction dans laquelle il choisissait d’orienter son visage.

Il avait l’air d’une star de cinéma un soir de gala, attendant son tour avant de passer devant les journalistes. Lorsque l’illusion manqua de lui faire entendre le chaos des photographes, criant son nom pour attirer son attention, Connor dut baisser les yeux vers sa poitrine pour s’assurer que le miroir en face de lui n’était pas un écran lui projetant une simulation. Non, le mélange de soie et de laine brillait du même éclat noir qu’il le regardait de ses propres yeux ou au travers du miroir et les lignes épousaient sa silhouette avec autant de brio depuis cet angle. Il regarda de nouveau son reflet, se demandant si ça n’était pas finalement leur meilleur investissement jusque-là.

Amanda l’observait aussi avec une expression satisfaite. Glissant soudain une main sur le dessus de son épaule, elle ne put retenir un rire victorieux.

_ Kamski peut trembler, jubila-t-elle. Son heure a sonné.

Il soutint son regard avec surprise, frappé par l’assurance de ses propos et par l’absence de méchanceté sur son visage. Alors qu’elle avait pu douter de lui la veille encore, le menaçant avec toutes les armes en sa possession, Amanda célébrait désormais déjà leur victoire. Le contraste le poussa instinctivement à rester sur ses gardes. Un costume ne pouvait pas faire toute la différence – n’est-ce pas ?

Il n’eut pas la chance de poser sa question que déjà Amanda lui indiquait de se changer pour qu’ils puissent se rendre à leur rendez-vous suivant chez le coiffeur. Il s’exécuta sans broncher, regrettant seulement de ne pouvoir prendre une photo pour Markus. Vu la qualité de la contrefaçon qui lui servait de téléphone, peut-être était-ce mieux qu’il se contente d’attendre les clichés du photographe professionnel qui lui tirerait le portait le lendemain.

Oui. C’était certainement mieux ainsi.

Il s’accorda seulement un message, une vérité quelque peu déformée - une perche tendue qui, il le savait, trouverait rapidement des mains expertes pour s’en saisir.

**[Je ne pensais pas prendre autant de plaisir à me faire habiller par quelqu’un d’autre.]**

Ça n’était rien comparé au plaisir qu’il avait pu ressentir lorsque Markus l’avait effeuillé sous le couvert intime du kiosque fleuri. Mais Markus n’avait pas besoin de le savoir en cet instant.

**[ ???]**  
**[Pardon ?]**

Connor ne put retenir un rire discret devant la vitesse à laquelle les messages de Markus lui parvenaient.

**[Tu me trompes déjà ?? :O]**

**[C’est pour la bonne cause. Promis ;)]**

Sa promesse devint comme un mantra pendant tout son trajet jusque New-York, et il s’y accrocha avec force lorsque les hautes colonnes de l’opéra le surplombèrent de nouveau et qu’il se trouva soudain à douter de la solidité de tout cet arrangement. Son contrat était pourtant signé par toutes les parties, copié, scanné et nettement rangé dans une enveloppe kraft sous le bras d’Amanda. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher le doute de raccourcir ses foulées à mesure qu’ils approchaient de l’entrée de l’opéra. Lorsqu’Amanda se retourna pour le trouver plusieurs mètres derrière elle, et lui envoya un regard sévère, Connor se força à trottiner à sa suite.

Ça n’était qu’une photo. Rien de déterminant pour la suite du concert. Une séance de quelques minutes. Une broutille en comparaison avec son audition. Rien qui ne mérite de le voir soudain souffrir d’un trac atroce.

Rien, à part peut-être-

_ Dehors ! Oust !

Les membres de l’équipe qui l’avait aidé à se maquiller et à s’habiller s’exécutèrent sans sourciller, sans doute habitués à de telles injonctions. Amanda, elle, s’y opposa avec une rage tout juste contenue.

_ Pardon ? Siffla-t-elle.

_ Je travaille mieux quand je suis seul avec mon modèle, expliqua le photographe. Je vous appellerai quand on aura fini. Merci. S’il-vous-plaît. Dehors. Merci. Au revoir.

La requête du photographe et sa litanie d’injonctions entrecoupées de remerciements ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il eut poussé Amanda hors de la pièce et refermé la porte avec un soupir satisfait.

_ Enfin !

Connor l’observa revenir vers lui avec une pointe d’appréhension. Une personne prenant le risque d’ordonner Amanda avec aussi peu de formes ne pouvait qu’être sincèrement dérangé. Et il était désormais seul avec lui.

_ Il te faut un verre d’eau avant de commencer ? Lui demanda le jeune photographe. J’ai des cookies et des croissants aussi si besoin.

Ok. Maintenant, Connor était vraiment inquiet. Son photographe essayait-il de réinventer la vieille combine du meurtrier marchand de glace attirant ses proies avec des sucreries ou bien Connor était-il tombé sur un personnage tout droit sorti des Bisounours ? Le raton laveur dessiné sur le devant de son sweatshirt aurait dû le classer dans la catégorie hipster un peu extravagant, mais son regard brillait d’une lueur bien trop inquiétante pour que Connor puisse se prononcer.

Dans le doute, il déclina l'offre

_ Non. Ça ira, murmura Connor.

_ Eh bien moi je ne vais pas me gêner. C’est l’opéra qui offre après tout.

Connor l’observa s’installer sur le bord de la table qui était à moitié ensevelie sous du matériel photo et d’autres babioles diverses. Le tiers restant était recouvert d’une carafe de jus d’orange, des verres et bouteilles d’eau, et de quoi nourrir toute l’équipe que son photographe venait de renvoyer. Celui-ci aspira la première viennoiserie comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis des semaines et c’est seulement au bout du troisième gâteau que le jeune homme se retourna vers Connor.

_ Je suis Ralph, au fait. C’est Connor, nan ?

Il ne put que lui répondre par un hochement de tête.

_ Tu devrais goûter. Ils sont délicieux.

Devant son hésitation, il insista.

_ Viens. Je suis payé à la journée, c’est pas parce qu’on aura pris dix minutes pour déjeuner que toi ou moi seront payés moins cher.

Alors que Connor s’installait précautionneusement sur une chaise voisine, Ralph lui tendit l’assiette de cookie avec un clin d’œil.

_ Et puis personne n’a besoin de savoir de toute façon.

Son estomac grogna d’approbation et Ralph lui envoya un sourire candide qui finit par le décider à céder à la tentation. Ils mangèrent en silence, gloussant doucement comme deux enfants faisant une razzia dans le placard de bonbons sous le couvert de la nuit. Il n’avait jamais eu d’ami d'enfance à cause de ses nombreux déménagements et changements d’école, et ça ne l’avait jamais particulièrement gêné. Néanmoins, Connor se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir rencontré Ralph à l’époque. Il avait bien plus de conversation que son fidèle violoncelle, même peut être un peu trop de conversation, mais sa présence était bizarrement aussi réconfortante.

_ Tu as déjà fait un shooting photo ? Demanda Ralph après un long silence.

_ Non.

_ Moi non plus.

L’admission lui fit relever les sourcils avant qu’il ne puisse cacher sa surprise, mais au lieu de se trouver honteux ou insulté, Ralph rigola doucement.

_ Du moins jamais avec toi, alors soit indulgent.

Alors que Connor l’observait d’un air perplexe, Ralph lui servit un verre de jus d’orange. Le silence ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu’il ne reprenne la parole.

_ Faisons un pacte, déclara-t-il soudain. Tout ce qui se passera ici restera entre toi et moi – sauf une photo que tu choisiras. Tu ne diras rien de mon appétit et de ma fainéantise et je ne dirais rien de ton silence complice. Deal ?

Connor considéra sérieusement la proposition, à laquelle il ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter un amendement.

_ Seulement si tu arrives à faire en sorte que personne ne rentre ici avant midi.

Basculant dans le fond de sa chaise en un rire approbateur, Ralph leva les bras en l'air comme s’il pouvait toucher le plafond des doigts depuis sa position.

_ Très cher, cette pièce sera notre forteresse jusque midi. Juré, craché.

Aucun crachat ne fut heureusement expulsé, mais ils scellèrent tout de même leur pacte par une poignée de main ferme. C’était un pacte d’écolier, une promesse dans la pénombre feutrée de leur forteresse de draps bariolés – un pacte qu’il scella sans hésitation et sans douter une seule fois de la bonne foi de son nouveau camarade.

_ Prêt ? Demanda Ralph en se levant subitement.

_ Prêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021/01/16:  
> Ralph: tu veux de l'eau? du jus d'orange?  
> Connor: Non merci  
> Ralph: des cookies? des croissants?  
> Connor: nan vraiment, merci  
> Ralph: un raton laveur grillé?  
> Connor:....
> 
> * petite note: Ralph s'est imposé au cours de l'écriture de ce chapitre dans le rôle du photographe. Je l'avais pourtant mentionné au chapitre 11 dans le cadre d'une embrouille avec Ruppert et l'entretien du parc dans lequel nos deux amoureux se sont bécotés.  
> le chapitre 11 a été amendé pour corriger cette erreur.
> 
> des poutoux!  
> laissez un ptit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit


End file.
